My Twilight Beginning
by VampireRosieGrey
Summary: A half-vampire baby born alone when the mother does everything to protect her. What happens when they rescue her and brought to a family of vampires. Vampires we all know and love. What happens when they realize this baby's past isn't far behind? Crappy summery, story is better. Please give it a chance and feed back is welcomed!
1. My Twilight

**A/N: I don't own any of the original characters. Those belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I thought I'd give this idea a whirl. I think Rosalie also deserves to be happy. What happens when she finds a baby who no-one knows where the baby came from but the past is never far behind. Crappy summery; hope you enjoy it. Please feed back!**

Chapter 1

I was floating, feeling secure in my home, a place I've known since I have use of reason. But the space was becoming very tight, to a point I couldn't move. I can hear faint voices outside my cocoon. "Please, don't hurt him…her," the caring voice said in an urgent plea. Her voice felt warm to me and I instantly felt happy. I moved to show her my feeling of happy but instead I heard a disgruntle noise. I froze.

"Oh, no Mary. I wouldn't dare hurt my experiment," the gruff sinister voice scared me as I jilted away from it. Mary? Is that the one who holds me?

But a disgruntled froze me again. I realized that every time I moved I hurt the one that holds me. I stay still not wanting to hurt her, the warmness that I always felt safe with. "Experiment? Richard! This is your baby," the one who holds me said in astonishment. So I was a baby? Is that's what I was called? Or experiment?

"Experiment." he said with finality. "I want to see what a perfect creature like me could create with a fragile _human_ like you," his laughter that followed almost made me shiver in terror but with the fear of hurting the one who holds me I stayed still, frozen in my spot. "I'll be back tomorrow. To see how my _experiment _is going. I'm going hunting or else I'd feed on you. Don't move!" I didn't get why he said it. He laughed once again, "Like you can!" In a fast movement I didn't hear anything but a beating noise that I loved so much. 

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happen to you," the one who holds me assured me and once again I felt safe. I wanted to move in joy to show her I can hear her wonderful voice, I couldn't. We both shifted at the same time, as if she was moving. Her breathing had become harsh, I was still frozen in my spot feeling that me not moving helped her in a way. "I need you do something for me," I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, I didn't hear anybody coming in. "I love you and I'm not sure if its your time but I refuse that monster to see you, I need you safe." her voice tremble and it made me sad. I stretched my hand out, not by a lot, and tapped the inside wall of my home, cocoon. "Yeah, baby that's it. I love you too," she sniffle. But a happy one. I took my hand away now scared I would hurt her. "I need you to come out," she said with a scared voice, like how I felt when the gruff voice spoke.

She wants to see me! I felt joy, to much that I couldn't help but tried to swirl around through the tightness."Oh, gosh!" the one who hold's me said in anguish. "Baby, not yet. I need to get away from here. To bring you somewhere safe." I stopped my movement immediately. "That's it," her voice fragile, hurt.

I could hear faint thuds, not sure where they come from. The beating, the noise that I loved was slower than usual. What did that mean? I stretched my hand again doing the same movements, "Almost there," I heard a tap back, I was sure it was her.

With all the movements by body felt weird. My cocoon tightens and I felt scared. I kicked for all I got. "Oh, please. Let me get farther!" she pleaded fearful. But I couldn't stop it. Is like my cocoon was trying to push me out. I stretched my arms at the side to stop me from going down. "A-almost… there," she gasp. I could feel that she almost fell while I was being pushed down by an unknown force.

With one hand firmly trying to hold off the pushing the other taped the wall. "This as far… a-as I'm going." and I felt like I hit something hard. "Now," she gasped out. With that I let the walls of my cocoon push me out. Between the blackness I saw a shinny thing at the end. I heard a scream being muffled but I concentrated on getting out being with the one who held me. I was happy that I was finally going to see instead of hearing only her voice.

I shut my eyes hard, feeling my skull squeeze itself from a small place. Then all at once my body landed on a scratchy and slushy place. My eyes popped open as a warmness surrounded me. Two fragile bony arms hugged me. And then I saw her. She was beautiful. Sure, she looked pale, unhealthy but still beautiful with blond hair and green eyes looking down at me. "So beautiful," she whispered and tired smile appeared. "Hi my beautiful Annalise," she hugged me close. "My baby," Annalise. Baby.

That's who I was because that's what the one who held me calls me. I felt so happy here that the air around us became very warm and a huge yellow ball at the distance shined even more. She winced as she dragged us closer to a long thing.

"Be safe. I will always love you," her voice was non-existent that I felt a little sad and suddenly the yellow ball was covered by a fluffy thing. Shaking she placed me down, covered in something, like a different cocoon. I felt her thin lips kiss my head. She places something on me but I don't know what it is. "I will always love you," Something warm left my eyes and it wouldn't let me see. Then she was gone. Where is she? I hear something whimper as the beating, the thumping that I loved was slower until it stopped.

I felt alone. I curl myself closer to the tall thing, where is the one who held me? I felt scared as a something loud cracked from somewhere and millions of something small fell at once making me wet. I cried. I wanted for the one who held me to come and take me in her arms where I'm safe. I yelled louder as the cracking sound shook the sky.

I felt calmer after a while as the tinny things stop falling. I was tired. I lay still by the wet growth that surrounded me. I closed my eyes and drifted hoping that the one who held me would be there when I open my eyes…

I hear a song, chirping is the sound. My eyes flutter open feeling alone again. But I feel different, like my legs and arms can move faster. I play with the long green thing that tickles my face. I smile, it feels soft. Before I know it I'm on my belly, the breeze cold biting my skin. I face feels like it creases, then the wind that surrounds my body is warm and welcoming. My legs feel stronger as I stretch a little at the same time I stretch my arms. I'm moving! Something tickly in me leaves my mouth. Like tiny bells. Was that coming from me? That nice sound? I do it again and it makes me smile. I keep moving smelling something; my throat feels scratchy which I don't know why. The soft green stuff tickly my legs and that sound come out again.

The warm wind blows harder as I move and do that nice sound. All the chirping come at once, I look up. Some flying things come out. I want to that! I spread my arms like them but I fall on my face. The slushy thing comes inside my mouth. I spit it out. It was nasty. I fall on my back and the noise comes out of me again. My legs swing up and I notice my feet. I go back on my belly to move and I smell that thing again. My throat starts hurting. Suddenly I see something big, brown roars. It smells good, but I tremble. I'm hungry. It stares at me the way the one who held me did but this time it was scary. I tremble, shake in my spot and I scream. The sky becomes dark, the wind cold. The warm thing falls out of my eyes and rolls down my cheeks ending in my mouth, it was salty.

The big, brown thing comes closer and I shut my eyes. I don't want to see; I want Mary. The steps are a low thud like that gruff voice, heavier even. But then I heard a hiss, growl a different one. My tiny hands tremble covering my eyes. The roar was one of anguish, the sky crackled almost angry. It shook the whole place again. The hissing was stronger as did the roaring from the big brown thing.

My crying stopped as did the cracking sound of the sky when I couldn't hear anything. Only the wind blowing between warm and cold. I jumped at the feeling of something cold, but then at the same time it was familiar like I belonged. I kept my eyes closed as the cold hands cradled me like the one who held me did. This made me smile as I opened my eyes. What I saw was an angel; she was stunning that it even hurt to look. Her blond hair reminded me of the one who held me but her eyes where different, but she was still beautiful. Even though it looks like the one who held me I knew it wasn't her. The warm thing left my eyes again.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything will be ok," her voice was like chiming bells. Very reassuring. I smiled and she smiled too, which was beautiful like her. She held me close and whooshed from the spot. Everything passed in a blur but at the same time I could see the green stuff everywhere, the flying things, the smell that made my throat hurt.

Before I knew it she stopped in front of a gigantic thing which I didn't know what it is. Slower she went towards it.

An equally beautiful person stood there. Her hair darker than the one who is holding me right now. But their eyes were the same. "Rosalie?" I looked back at the one who looked like the one who held me and smiled. She was Rosalie, I was Annalise. These are names.

"I found her Esme," Rosalie's voice was low. There was no need to speak up the way the one who held me used when speaking to the gruff sinister voice.

Esme gasped, "Found her? Where?" she caught me staring and smiled lovingly. My face felt hot for being caught staring.

"In the forest. She was going to be attacked by a bear," the big brown thing is a bear. Where I was is a forest.

Esme gasped once again. She looked at me with sadness. "Poor thing. I wonder what happened to her parents. And her clothes?" her voice was equally beautiful bells.

Rosalie look at me and here eyes stunned me, the way she looked at me was almost equal to the one who held me. I smiled as I touched her soft cold cheek. "She was like this. Naked, unprotected." my tiny hand moved side to side as my smile grew.

"I should call Carlisle," Esme whispered but I could still hear her. They didn't know.

"Ok, I should feed her. Where is Edward? Maybe Edward can tell me what she's thinking,"

"Oh you know where he is Rosalie. He is with Bella and Nessie in the cottage," Bella, Nessie. I'm trying to remember everything I can. "But I suppose we can call him. I'm sure he'd be interested with all this. Have you thought what Emmett might say?"

Rosalie stayed silent. "Esme," she sighed and it sounded sad. "You know I cant keep her. She would need to grow up in a human family, grow up normally." Human? I've heard that before.

"Ok, I'll be right back." and my eyes widen to see her gone so fast. I almost didn't catch it.

"Are you hungry. Oh right, you don't know what I'm saying. Not like Nessie, I keep forgetting," my face wrinkles again. I understand what she says. I nod my head. "What?" she gasps. "Are you hungry?" she asks again cautiously. I nod again. "You can understand me?" I nod again with a smile. "Esme?" she called, her voice still low.

"Yes?"

"Does she smell human?" I wanted to know too.

Esme was silent for a while. "No," she said surprised. "She smells different."

"She understands me," Rosalie said grinning wider.

"Like-"

"-Nessie," Rosalie finished. So I was like Nessie, whatever that meant.


	2. I Now Know Who I Am

Chapter 2

"How can that be?" Esme kept her gaze at me. She whooshed out the same Rosalie had made and came back with something in her hand. "Carlisle, we need you back urgently. No, everyone is perfect, but something came up,"

"Let's make you something to eat." I nodded eagerly. She got a metal shinny thing from high up and poured something red, like blood in. "Here you go," as soon as the liquid hit my tongue I started to feel stronger. Better. "You were hungry," Rosalie smiled watching me finish my food in seconds.

"Rosalie what happened?" Rosalie turned around to see a smaller person with dark short hair walk up to her elegantly. They have very pretty voices. Am I going to be the same?

"Alice. She's like Nessie." Alice.

"I noticed. I couldn't see your future when you went hunting," she said astonish.

"Jasper and Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"They will arrive in twenty-three minutes from now. They're hunting near Canada because they couldn't find grizzlies nearby,"

"Well I did and it almost attacked her," Rosalie tenses and holds me closer which makes me smile wider.

Alice looked at me sympathetically. "I'll call Edward. I'm pretty sure she's thinking up a storm up there,"

Rosalie nodded and Alice left. I yawn feeling tired by all this. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," with that I let my eyes close with a smile in my face.

I still feel wrapped in the cold arms only it's a little warmer. I also felt clean, no more sticky blood around me. My eyes still closed. I'm comfortable. "Rosalie what happened exactly?" a thick strong voice asked.

"I went hunting in a different direction while you and Jasper where betting each other. You two ran. I was going to go after you two when I heard the grizzly roaring while I smelt something different. I saw her with her eyes closed looking down as the bear started to approach. I felt angry; I attacked it and brought her here,"

"Momma, is the baby going to stay with us?" A beautiful voiced asked but it was higher in pitch. Momma? I liked that name.

"I don't know sweetheart." wow, I'll never get tired hearing all their voices.

"She's awake," a smooth voice said and everyone stayed silent. It made me feel alone. I open my eyes to see about ten people looking at me in wonder. I was stunned to see such beauty in one room. One of them looked darker than the rest and smelled different, more like the forest. But still pretty. "She thinks we're all beautiful,"

They all smile. Well, it's true. "Hello there little one," He had blond hair and striking same color eyes then everyone, expect the littlest one and the darker one. "I'm Carlisle, do you know what happened before coming here?" his voice soft.

Just like that I started thinking from the beginning. "She remembers of being inside her mother like Nessie." I nodded and continued my story. The one telling my story is sitting next to a stunning looking person with long brown hair. He has bronze color hair. "She is frightened by a gruff voice as she calls him. Richard. I'm presuming is her father. Mary was her mother. She had her in the forest in at sunset yesterday," they all gasped. "She still got to see her and talk to her, well Mary talking to her. Then Mary said her goodbye and left her alone beside a tree and tall grass. Mary kept saying that she needed to be safe and that she loved her. She starved until Rose found her. She tried to hunt an elk but couldn't." it's cool the way he sees my memories. All of them stare at me in amazement. All them silent processing my story. "Annalise," he smiled at me. My eyes widen and the tickly feeling erupted from me. They all did the same sound. "It's called laughing or giggling." he said looking directly at me.

"What?" the person that is sitting next to him asked.

"She's Bella." he smiled at me. He then looked at her. "That's the name Mary gave her before she passed; Annalise. And she didn't know what laughing was" he explains to everyone.

"Annalise," Rosalie repeated and it made me warm inside. I giggled again.

"Well, she seems like a healthy baby. If she was born yesterday than she certainly is fast growing like Nessie." Carlisle said writing down on something.

"We should all introduce ourselves," the smooth voice person said.

He laughed. "Even though I don't mind being called smooth voiced person my name is Edward," he smiled at me again. I smiled back.

The little person hopped up. "Hi Baby Annie. I'm Renesmee but they call me Nessie." she smiles at me and touches my cheek showing myself in Rosalie's arms. Hold around something pink. I jump.

"Nessie," Edward frowns. "She wasn't ready for that,"

"Sorry daddy," she looks sad. _The way Richard made me feel _I tell Edward.

His eyes soften. "Annie, sorry that I upset you. And no-one will be like Richard here,"

"What do you mean?" the strong voice person said.

"That's Emmett…In her memories I saw that Richard had called her **_experiment_**," they all growled. "That's why Mary dragged herself to the forest to protect Annalise."

A tall person, well they all were, with blond hair stepped near. "Well, little lady I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, at your service." his voice was pretty but a little funny. I smiled. "Do you find me funny little lady?" I smile again and made everyone laugh.

The pixie looking pretty girl jump clapping her hands. "I'm Alice, and I'm going to have so much dressing you and Nessie." Nessie grunted and I giggle. "Aw, so cute,"

"Esme," she waved with a warm smile; standing near Carlisle. I saw the movement she did with her hand. I took out my tiny hand and did the same thing.

"Fast learner," Carlisle nodded.

Bella as Edward said her name was came closer. "Can I carry her?" she asked Rosalie. "Hey there little Annalise, my name actually is Isabella but I prefer being called Bella,"

"What about me?" Emmett said stretching his arms. Bella gave me over to him and I smiled. He looks scary but his smile was gentle. Was Richards ever like that? Probably not. "Her eyes are gray," he seemed surprised. He gave me back to Rosalie after a while.

"She does smell like Nessie, but at the same time different," the darker tone person said. He saw me staring. "My name is Jacob," he smiled but resume staring at Nessie.

"Or mutt," Rosalie whispered but I heard.

"Rose!" Esme scowled.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jacob asked ignoring whatever just happened.

"It's none of your business, dog!" I've never heard Rosalie angry before. It made me tremble. She looked at me with sorry ached in her eyes. "Sorry Annie," she whispered.

"Aunt Rose, you know I hate when you call him like that," Nessie said in a low voice.

Rosalie sighed. "I know," and she looked back at me.

"To answer your question Jacob I suppose we keep her. She will scare the humans by how fast she grows." Carlisle answers. Joy fills me my body.

"She seems happy about that," Jasper says wrapping his arms around Alice.

"Whose going to take care of her?" Bella asked her voice motherly.

_Momma _I say. She held me. "Anna honey, your mother is no longer here," Edward explains. But I shake my head. He doesn't seem to understand. _Momma _I say again. And I look at Rosalie. I see that she looks like my mother as Edward called her. She looks at me the same way she did. And I feel safe the way the one who held me did.

"I guess we will," Carlisle said placing an arm around Esme.

"No," Edward stopped him. "She wants Rosalie. She said it reminds her of the one who held her. Mary had blond hair."

I hear a quite sob and I look at up at Rosalie. "You want me to be your mother?" she whispers. _Yes Momma _I joyfully say.

"Do you want her answer?" Edwards asks and Momma nodded. "She said 'Yes Momma'"

She sobs quietly, without tears. "Of course I'll be your mother," and she holds me close but careful at the same time.

"Yay! I have a beautiful cousin!" Nessie sings happy.

"Emmett are you ok with this?" Momma asks him.

I look up at his huge size. I definitely feel protected with him. So he will be my Daddy even if he doesn't want to. Edward laughs and everyone looks at him. "She said that the size of Emmet makes her feel safe therefore he will be her Daddy whether he likes it or not," everyone laughed.

Daddy smiled. "Quite the jokester I see. Your are already my daughter," I reach up for him and he takes me in his huge strong cold arms. I giggle with joy. "She is a beauty." He whispers.

Momma stands next to him looking down at me. "She is really beautiful," she agrees with pride. My throat starts hurting.

"So Anna that means I'm your uncle Edward. And Rose, she's hungry," With that both Daddy and Momma run towards the room were Momma fed me yesterday.

It was fast. How do they run that fast? "Because were Vampire's. But you'll know more when you're older," Uncle Edward explains from the other room.

Momma looks down at me, "My baby girl. Annalise Sara Cullen," she whispers with joy. I finally found who I really am. I'm a baby, daughter, niece, cousin, Annie, Anna, Annalise; but my full name is Annalise Sara Cullen given by my both Momma's and I liked it.

With that final thought I finish my bottle nodding off happily…


	3. Family

Chapter 3

I awake in a steal like hold. Warm and fuzziness feels me as I begin thinking whose holding me. I open my eyes to find Daddy staring down at me. "Hey there beautiful, sleep well?" I nod. He presses his cold lips on my head.

"Is she awake?" Momma asks coming towards us.

"Yeah, a few seconds ago," he smiles.

"It's time for your bath. Then Grandpa has to measure you," she takes me and curl my self instantly in her hold.

We're in the bathroom within seconds. She fills the tub with water and bubbles arise. I giggle as the water falls. Jumping in her arms. She smiles and places me down carefully. Daddy walks in and stands next to her, laughing as I splash Momma. This is so much fun.

Once I'm all clean and I had my fun Momma pulls me out and Daddy wraps me in a soft warm towel from behind. She lays me on the bed and dries me off. "Come in Nessie," her voice like bells calls out.

"Hi aunt Rose, uncle Emmett," they both greed her. "Hi Baby Annie," her face comes close. I smile. Nessie is kind. I like her.

"Nessie honey, can you hand me her clothes. They're in her basinet,"

Nessie left running not as fast as Momma but still fast. Within seconds she is my side as Momma sits me up gently. I support myself not knowing how but my body gets too tired. "It's ok sweetheart, I'll support you," Momma coos me and I let my body weight go on Momma's hand. She puts on my diaper, one-zee, a pink shirt that says something and black pants. She places warm socks on my feet and then pink shoes. "There baby, all done,"

"Rose let me see," Daddy holds me and reads my shirt. "'Daddy's little girl' well, it's says the truth," he smiles at me and I giggle knowing he likes it. He's cold thin lips land on my cheek.

"She is so cute when she laughs," Nessie giggles next to him.

"Come on babe, Carlisle wants to measure her," Momma hooks her arm with his while he holds me close. "You too Nessie, want to see?"

"Yeah," she says exited.

We all exit the room. I clung to Daddy liking the reassurance it brings when he holds me. I feel safe and I love it. When I bring my face closer to his chest he holds me tighter but still gentle like I could break at any moment. They walk in 'Human' pace as Nessie calls it down the stairs.

"We found her body a few steps from where Rose found Annie." I hear Uncle Edward say.

"How was she exactly?" Grandpa asks. Who are they talking about?

They stay silent. "Not now. They're here," at that very moment we appear at the frame of the living room. It seems we're the only ones missing.

"Oh there she is," Grandpa Smiles and I jump in excitement. I love seeing everyone again. Because I love them. Do they love me?

"Of course we do," Uncle Edward answers.

"What she say?" Aunt Bella asks.

"If we love her," they all gasp.

"WE do love you," they all say in harmony. I smile in response. And that fills me with happiness.

"Annie is always happy," Uncle Jasper smiles at me.

"Ok, honey, stay _very_ still," Grandpa says and I do as I'm told. He frowns. But smiled at me. "She is growing, just like Nessie did."

They all nod like they knew already. Grandma Esme comes from the kitchen. She kisses my cheek and Nessie's. "Do you girls want breakfast?" I jump in excitement again, as does Nessie.

"Yeah!" I would have said that if I could speak but I can't yet.

"Edward why is she frustrated?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"That she can't speak," they all giggle. My bottom lip trembles because I can't speak. Will I ever?

"Rose, isn't this the cutest?" Daddy says. They all look at me with awes. My lip still trembling.

"Sweetheart, of course you'll speak. You are far too young right now," Uncle Edward explains with some amusement.

"Is that why she almost cried?" Daddy asked. Uncle Edward nods.

"Baby, Nessie couldn't speak when she was your age," Momma assures me.

"Yeah, that's true," Nessie confirms.

I nod feeling better. "Food is ready," Grandma says from the kitchen.

My tummy rumbles and Daddy runs to the kitchen. He takes a hold of my bottle and I go to work straight away sucking on it. "I want some blood too," Nessie whines.

I feel bad and I stop sucking. I know there's only a little bit left. I look at Uncle Edward from the other room since he is the only one that can hear me and I tell him what I want. He is next to Daddy in seconds. "Are you sure?" he asks me. I nod.

"What Edward? What does she want?" Momma asks almost ready to do anything for me. _Please_ I think. I let my bottom lip out.

"She wants me to give her last drops of blood to Nessie," he smiles at me.

Awe's follow all over me. Nessie stands from her chair and motions Daddy to bend over. As he does she kisses my cheek. "Thank you baby Annie, but I think you should drink it." I shake my head.

"She is stubborn. She'll fit right into this family," they all laugh. Family? "Yes your are part of the family," they smile.

"Are you sure?" Nessie asks. I'm completely sure so I nod. Daddy bends over again and Nessie once again kisses my cheek. "Thank you! I love you baby Annie," I smile at that. I feel the welcoming warmth.

Daddy throws me in the air and I giggle. "Emmett!" Momma sounds worried. But she shouldn't this is fun.

"It's fine Rose." he assures her. As I come down he twirls me around and kisses me hard in the cheek. "I love you baby girl,"

"As do I," Momma hugs both of us.

I look around and I find my whole family smiling at the scene. I smell the forest walking in. I wave at Jacob. "Hey there Anna." he smiles and walks straight to Nessie. "What are you eating?" he asks in disgust.

"Eggs with blood. Baby Annie gave me some," she smiles at me.

"That's nasty," He says as if repulsed. This made me sad. I gave the blood to Nessie so she can enjoy her meal but Jacob hates it?

"You upset her," Uncle Jasper growls.

Jacob looks around. "What did I do?"

"You called Neisse's breakfast nasty and Anna gave her the blood so Nessie could enjoy it better," Uncle Edward scowls him.

"How was I suppose to know?"

"Don't say it out loud," Aunt Bella sighs looking at him. Aunt Alice quietly stays by the wall.

"How could you Jake," Nessie shakes her head.

"Apologize," Daddy growls low. "I will not have you upsetting my daughter!" his voice booms all over the room.

Jacob stands. "Sorry Anna. I didn't mean to upset you," He does sound sincere but after today I don't like him. He is always next to Nessie ignoring the rest of us.

I nod and shove my face into Daddy's chest. Daddy growls and then I feel a rush of air. "Emmett," Momma calls him. I look up and I notice we're outside. "Why did you leave?"

"Because if I stayed I would've probably broke Jacobs neck and that would hurt Nessie. I was between the sword and a hard place." he says low. I caress Daddy's face and he softens.

What should I do to make them happy again. Oh. All bring the yellow round thing from I was born. I look up at the gloomy sky and concentrate. "Annie, honey, what are you doing?" Momma asked in amusement. I know I must look weird just looking at the sky.

Before she can ask again the clouds separated letting the round thing come out to shine. Momma gasps. "The sun," Sun.

"Did she do that?" Daddy asks shocked. I look at my parents with awe. They both glow beautiful. Actually my whole family glows.

"Annie do it again," Uncle Edward says coming down the stairs with aunt Bella behind him.

I look at the sky. What should I do? " Anna make it rain!" Nessie said exited. Rain it is. I look at the sky with both my hands I bring the clouds back to cover the sun making them dense. I fist my tiny hands and the thunder booms followed my trillions of tiny droplets of water. "Yay!" Nessie screams in excitement running in circles while the water pours on her.

I look at everyone else and they all stand frozen in their spot staring at me in shock. Just like Daddy was a few seconds ago. "Influence over the weather," Uncle Edward nods still in awe and shock.

The thunder cracks again over the sky. "Do I hear a baseball game coming on?" Daddy asks.

They all smile and run back in to change. Baseball? "It's a game. You'll see," Uncle Edward answers like always and him along with Aunt Bella, Nessie and Jacob run back to the cottage.

"Good job sweetheart. Now Daddy is going to have lots of fun." he hugs me and with my tiny arms I try expand all of him but I cant he is _way_ to huge.

"But its pouring. We'll slip," Momma says putting her perfect blond hair in a bun. I look out the window and blink making the rain stop. Daddy lays me on the bed carefully.

"Is it over?" Daddy sounds sad.

The rain is. The thunder booms again shaking the house. But that is still present. "Our daughter is special," Daddy smiles and kisses my head before running to the closet.

"Come here sweetheart. Let's take that wet clothes off," she says with kindness pouring out of her every word. She takes off what I previously had on and places a blue long sleeve shirt with stripes and some white pants. My outfit looks like Momma's. "We all match," Momma says proudly.

Aunt Alice walks in. "Rosalie I saw what you put her in and she is so adorable." I smile.

"Isn't she?" Momma just keeps on gushing.

Momma holds me as they run in their full speed down the stairs. Everybody was there ready in the same thing as I was wearing. They coo and awe when they saw me. My face hot form all the attention and that makes it worst. Uncle Edward comment something while looking at Aunt Bella and she slapped his arm playfully. After they each comment on what I'm wearing they all head to the cars.

Daddy owns a giant Jeep as he told me it was called. Momma carefully puts me in my car seat strapping me in place. And sets me in the back. She slide's in next to me. Daddy slides over the driver seat and turns on the car. The roar did frighten me, it reminded me of the bear; it sure was different but it still scared me.

"It's ok honey, it's just the car," Momma rubs my arm.

"Why is she scared?" Daddy asks concern.

"She remembered the bear when you turned on the car," Uncle Edward said from another car.

"Rose tell me you dismantle that bear," Daddy growls deep within his chest.

"Yes, with a smile on my face." Momma nods at Daddy and turns to smile at me.

The thunder had stop because Grandpa explain to let the thunder start again when we're in the field. He said that it would confuse humans if it keeps on thundering and no rain begins.

We make in no time. What should I expect they run fast imagine driving? Daddy gets out and Momma as well carrying my car seat. She joins hands with Daddy and both run, almost feels like flying, up the hill. We make it to the clearing where the only ones missing is Nessie and Jacob. Momma sets me down on the ground and crutches down at my level. She smiles at me and sniffs. "Nope, no dirty diaper." I hope not. When they forced me down some water I wet myself; I hate the feeling.

When Nessie arrived she plop next to me. Momma smiled at her and kissed her head. She takes me out of my car seat and places me in the middle of Nessie's crossed legs. "Sweetie, if she gets hungry during the game the bottle is in my bag,"

"Don't worry Aunt Rose, I'll take care of her," Nessie brought Momma's bag closer putting it at her side. Nessie's arms circle me. "Ready to see the game Baby Annie?" I nod.

"Ness, if you need anything call me. I-ma play," Jacob said.

"Ok," she seemed excited to watch the game. With that he left.

"Well, ok then," Momma kisses my head and Nessie's before running to the circle the others created.

After they set teams, which I got bored and stop listening, they all got in their spots. "Now Annie," Aunt Alice said, in a normal voice.

I fist my tiny hands and the thunder began and so did Uncle Edward's swinging. As the ball hit the bat it mimicked the sound of the thunder. It was fascinating to watch. The speed of all of them is interesting. If I was like Nessie then I knew I wasn't going to run as fast but I would still like the speed.

It was Daddy's turn. An exciting sound came out of my mouth to sort of cheer him on. They looked at me. "I'll make you proud Annie," Alice threw the ball and Daddy hit it harder then anybody. The thunder doesn't even compare. I squealed and saw how fast Daddy ran. But Uncle Edward was running faster. Oh no! Daddy looked behind him and then looked at me. As he did he ran even faster… if that's possible. Daddy touched the base a half a second before Grandma Esme touched it with the ball. I squeal again clapping my hands.

He came running towards me swinging me around and kissing my head before returning to the game. Momma just kept looking at me with a huge grin on her face that if she wasn't a vampire then it would've split in half. I smile back. Nessie cheered on Jacob but I stayed silent. Jacob was still considered mean in my book. But because Nessie liked him I will tolerate him; _only_ for her.

My tummy started hurting as did my throat. I scratched at the bag until Nessie got what I wanted and semi laid me in her small arms… smaller then everyone else, and fed me. I started feeling a little sleepy forcing my eyes to stay open.

"Sweetie you can close them," My Uncle Edward always there… I love him. "Love you too," it's amazing how we don't have to scream and we hear each other perfectly.

"What does she want?" Momma asks.

"She's tired but is forcing her self awake to see the game,"

Momma was in front of me in a second. "Go to sleep baby," she coos me and rubs my head. And I nod off in Nessie's arms.


	4. The Sun Comes Out

Chapter 4

A month later….

Whispers are heard very faint. So low that I cant make out anything. I open my eyes and I see I'm laying in something warm, soft and plush. I sit up and look around. I'm in Momma's and Daddy's room but all alone in my basinet. The light is dim, a soft glow. The blinds from the window down. Momma or Daddy are always here for when I wake up. Where are they? I start sniffling, I hate feeling alone.

"Look whose awake," Uncle Jasper walks in. His smile warm. I stretch my arms pleading for him to carry me. "There you go. Why so sad?" I forget he can feel what I feel. I shrug. "Miss mommy and daddy?" I nod and shove my face at the crook of his neck. He rubs my back. "They'll be back sweetie. Don't worry. They went hunting because they needed food." he explains the disappearance of my Momma and Daddy.

"Is she ok?" Aunt Alice asks by the frame of the door.

"She misses Rose and Emmett," He sighs and walks out the room next to Aunt Alice. Walking in the hallway I see that is day outside.

"Are you ok Annie?" I hear Grandpa. I turn around and almost jump in his arms. He chuckles heartily. And I shake with tears. I never thought I'd miss Momma and Daddy like this. "There, there. They'll be back soon." he gives me the same reassurance motion by rubbing my back like Uncle Jasper.

I feel a wave of calmness. I turn to Uncle Jasper and smile; he returns it. "Annie would you want to go into Grandpa's study?" I've been everywhere in the house but his study. I nod fiercely and he chuckles and runs towards it.

My eyes widen to see that this room is much bigger than Momma's and Daddy's; I didn't think that was possible. I see many colors, thin, lining up perfectly against each other. "Those are books," Aunt Alice motions to them. Oh, that's what those are.

"They are to fill you with knowledge," Grandpa clarifies. I begin reaching for one. "Ah, let's see which one you would like?" he rubs his chin with his free hand and looks at all the books. And there must be hundreds.

"What about the history?" Uncle Jasper asks. There's a hint of joy in his eyes but at the same time sadness.

"Ah, yes. You can help her with that while I finish some work." Grandpa says slipping the book off the shelves.

He hands me to Uncle Jasper and then the book. "I'll be in the room fixing up Annie's clothes. She seems to be growing again," Aunt Alice looked at me in a frown.

"Let's measure her," Grandpa said. "Hold still honey," I did as I was told. "Same like Nessie, it's actually quite interesting."

Grandpa kisses my cheek and Uncle Jasper runs to the living room sitting me down in his lap. "Let's begin in my favorite time in history. The Civil War. I was there," the pictures look old and as he lets the last piece of information leave his lips my eyes widen in surprise. "Oh yes, we are quite old," and that made me giggle.

He starts with how the Civil War began and we went on from there. Then in between the story, which was actually in-between the War, he told me how he became a vampire. I listen to every detail, fascinated by the elegant words. By the way everything was back in those times. How cruel Maria was, it reminded me of Richard. I shiver but Uncle jasper reassured me, that nothing will ever happen to me. His story continued and the War ended. He also laid the details of later on were he met Aunt Alice.

"We're home!" My Daddy's voice booms. I happily squeal in response. He takes me in his arms holding me close and twirling me around.

"Where's my baby?" Momma asked now standing beside Daddy. I turn towards her and throw myself in her arms.

"She missed you. She almost started crying. I had to clam her down."

"We missed her too," Momma whispers. "It's ok baby girl, we're back." I smile but stop when I see Momma frown. "She seems bigger," her tone worried.

"Carlisle just measured her. He said her growth is normal, well for a half-Vampire." Uncle Jasper says closing the book we were looking at.

"Was your Uncle boring you with books?" Daddy asked with large grin.

I shake my head. "I'll have you know that she seems to really like it," Uncle jasper said proudly.

"Where's Baby Annie?!" Nessie calls from the door. She runs towards us… with Jacob behind her; of course. "Hi Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose." she hugs the all. "Hi Baby Anna," she coos. I smile and jump happy in response.

"Did she eat?" Momma asked Uncle Jasper.

"No," he says ashamed.

"Let's go eat then," Daddy cradles me and he walks right pass Jacob without a hi.

"Emmett use to be the one who liked me," I hear Jacob whisper. Whispers in this house are pointless, everybody can still hear them.

"That was before you upset his daughter so much that Annie has you in the mean book," Uncle Edward frowns stepping into the house. I squeal after him.

"Hello Annie," he coos.

"Um, Edward. Rose does this stuff … so how much should I put in her bottle?" Daddy says hopeless, in need of some help.

Momma walks in a swoosh Vampire speed and takes the bottle away from Daddy. "Emmett look closely," she mocks.

Uncle Edward laughs. "Don't miss a detail Em,"

"What? Something Emmett is not good at? I never thought I'd see the day," Aunt Bella also mocks.

"Whatever," I think Daddy was suppose to sound mad but failed.

"There you go baby," Momma gives me the bottle and I eagerly get it sucking on it instantly.

"I don't know honey, you would have to ask your Aunt and Uncle," Uncle Edward replied to someone's thoughts.

Nessie steps closer and stands in front of Momma and Daddy. "Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose can I take Baby Anna to La Push, first beach?" her big chocolate eyes wide and pleading.

I don't know what she asked but its sounds fun. I stop sucking my bottle and sit in my Daddy's arms. I look at him dead in the eyes and poke my bottom lip, quivering it a little. He looks between me and her. "Girls, that's not fair!"

"No?" I see Momma is also struggling with the decision. We look at her the same way we did with Daddy. Uncle Edward looks like he is holding back the laughter. Everybody waits for the answer. "Ah, Emmett?"

My eyes widen mimicking Nessie's still having my pout. "Alright! But no later than Five do you girls return," He gives in. I surprise everyone when I kiss his cheek. I love them both.

"She says she loves you and you too Rose," I am grateful to have Uncle Edward around.

"We love you too," Momma hugs me and Daddy circles his arms around us both.

"Jacob, we're taking Baby Anna with us!" Nessie squeals.

"Jacob," Daddy's voice screams authority. "You better take care of my daughter. Or you will be sorry," he warns. If he wasn't my Daddy I would've been scared.

"Emmett, you're scaring her," Uncle Jasper scowls.

"Sorry sweetie," Daddy kisses my head and I relax.

"Don't worry Emmett, I'll protect her the way I would protect Nessie," Daddy doesn't seem sure and he seeks guidance from Uncle Edward who only nods.

"Alright," Daddy relaxes a little.

"If she wants to leave, you leave, ok?" Momma looks directly at Ness.

"Yes, Aunt Rose. I wont let anything happen. Or do something she wont like," Nessie smiles.

Momma places me in Daddy's arms and leaves for a couple of seconds and returns. "Here is extra clothes and an extra bottle," Momma hands her the soft pink book bag. Momma then takes me after Daddy gave me another kiss and straps me in my car seat securely. Every time I try to walk on my own I fall and hit something. So now I'm not allow to do it until I'm taller and stronger.

Jacob takes a hold of my seat and we walk out the house. He slowly and carefully puts me in the back of his small car compared to Daddy's. I look out the window to see Momma and Daddy smiling and waving at me. I still see concern in their faces.

"Have fun honey," Momma smiles.

I nod. Nessie slides in the passenger seat after she said goodbye to everyone and Jacob at driver seat starts the car.

We drive off into the street surrounded by the green forest I came to know as the first thing I saw when I was born. He drives slower then my family but I take the time to absorb the scenery around me. A human would say that to some extent the trees look the same but to a Vampire… or half-Vampire like myself I say not. Every curve, denture, leaf makes every single tree different. I noticed that now, in a much slower car. I should tell Momma or Daddy to walk slower when outside so I can see everything better.

"You ok Annie?" Nessie asks turning around to face me. I nod smiling.

We drive for a couple more minutes until we stop near a beautiful site. A huge body of water with waves hitting the sand. I believe it's called an ocean. I start feeling excitement. "Is everyone coming?" Nessie asks Jacob.

"Yeah, I believe the whole pack will," they both step out and Nessie immediately comes to my side. She unbuckles the straps and holds me carefully.

"Nessie do you want me to hold her?" Jacob asks eyeing us.

"No, or do you forget I'm half-Vampire and strong?" she raises her perfect eyebrow up.

He chuckles. "No, of course not. I would never forget anything that has to do with you," Her cheeks turn into a cute red and looks down at her feet. "Come on," Jacob calls and Nessie begins running.

Today I have a white shirt, simple, and some purple jean shorts. Not a descent outfit for a month old but I don't look like it. I'm a month old and I look like a year old. I like being half-Vampire. I know Nessie is two years old and looks seven years old.

The nice wind blows through my wavy locks of light brown hair. It has grown really long. She carefully takes my white flats off and sets my chubby feet on the water. I giggle splashing around. It feels better than the bathtub.

Nessie is laughing along with me while Jacob sits in the sand smiling. Nessie had already taken off her flats and is splashing the water with me. "Jacob!" I hear a different male voice call him farther away.

Jacob turns around and grins. "Hey Seth!" he yells back. This bothers me a little. Back in the house nobody has the need to yell.

With this Seth character comes a lot more people. All equally huge. Not as huge as Daddy but huge with Jacob's skin tone. Some women approach too. With my vampire eyes I see that they're pretty; not beautifully gorgeous like my family but pretty.

"Baby Anna I will put you here for a second so I can say hi to them. Don't go to the water because you don't know how to swim." I nod understanding every word. And she knows because she smiles after putting me down on the sand a few centimeters from the water and walking away. I look how the waves manipulate the water and the sand seems to change color where the water hits.

I take a little bit of sand in my tiny hands and see the way it falls as I hear their conversation. "Hey Ness whose that?" someone of her friends asks.

"That is Annalise," I hear her step closer. "Hey Annie can I introduce you?" I nod and stretch my arms so she can carry me.

All the women fawn over me in awes. I'm use to it from my family. I smile, my face feeling hot. "Look at her hair. Light brown with a hint of blonde in it." a women with a scar gushes. I know its bad to stare so I smile and look at the other women.

"And her eyes. They're a mesmerizing gray," She squeals.

"How old is she?" The one with the short black hair asks.

"A month old," Nessie answers honest.

They all gasp. "She's-"

"-Like me," Nessie finishes.

"Where is the mom?" The one with the scar asks sad.

"She died giving birth. Annie was about to get attacked by a bear when my Aunt Rose found her starved, naked with the blood still around her." Nessie whispers probably whishing I wont hear but lived it, its all good.

"Poor thing," they said at the same time.

"So let me guess, Blondie adopted her," one of the huge guys said smiling.

"Yes. Her full name is Annalise Sara Cullen," Nessie answered for me. I love my Momma even if she wasn't the one who held me.

"Let me see her," Someone said. I tense.

Nessie moved away form him. "You will have to ask her. And introduce yourself." Nessie explains.

"Hey Annie, I'm Seth. Uncle of Nessie. Can I hold you?" he seems like a cheerful guy. I feel safe. I nod. "Wow, you are beautiful," I smile.

"Whoa, she likes you…hates me," Jacob mumbles.

"Why?" Seth asks.

"His fault." Nessie shrugs looking at me as I examine Seth. He is handsome but nothing like my uncles, Grandpa, and Daddy.

"Misunderstanding," Jacob defends himself.

"Annie, you already know grumpy Jacob," we all laugh. "That is Paul and his girlfriend Rachel," I wave and they seem stun and can do that. "Sam and Emily," so Emily is the one with the scar but still pretty. "Quil and last but not least Embry," Qui smiles at me and waves. His curly hair and a fro sort of type. The other one, Embry hasn't looked up since being introduced. "Embry," Seth whispers yells to catch Embry's attention away from his phone.

He groans shoves his phone into his butt pocket and looks up. That's when I feel the air being knocked out of me. His eyes are so beautiful I can fall into them. The sun comes out and shines hot.


	5. Speak

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I don't even notice that I'm stretching my arms out for him to carry me so desperately. He complies with my request. I giving him the biggest smile I have ever giving anyone. He returns it equally big. He is hot compare to my family but I feel extra safe in his hold.

"Crap," Jacob mumbles under his breath. But I ignore him.

"Hi," Embry's voice is even perfect. I feel happy here in his arms. I squeal.

"Dude, you just imprinted," Seth gasps. Imprinted? What does that mean? what ever it means I feel happy it happened because it brought me close to Embry.

"Imprinted? Like you and me, Jacob?" Nessie asks and he nods.

"What's her name?" Embry asks without looking away from my face.

"Annalise Cullen. Rosalie's Daughter," Jacob coughs' out. Embry becomes tense.

"Blondie's daughter?" Embry asks in a confused tone.

"And Emmett's," Nessie confirms.

"Buff guy?"

"Yup," Jacob pronounces the 'p' with fervor.

"I'm screwed," Embry whispers.

"And royally," Jacob agrees.

"But I didn't choose it. She is beautiful though," His smile just brings the warmness that I love. The clouds completely disappear leaving the sun float alone in all its glory.

"I thought today it was going to be gloomy," Emily says looking at the sky.

Nessie giggles. "That was Annie,"

"What?" they all asks confused.

"She has powers. Hers can control the whether." She explains.

Embry looks at me and smiles, "You are special," His words makes my face hot and I smile.

I giggle again from all the happiness inside me that by accident I made a rainbow in the sky. Everyone gasped again but I was still busy looking at Embry's features. He comes a close second to my Daddy on how handsome is. His melted chocolate eyes stare back at me. "So, Annie. Do you want to make a sand castle?" Sand castle?

"Embry, she's never made one," Nessie said for me.

"Then we need to make one right away." he gently sets me down on the soft sand and left to bring some buckets. Between Jacob, Nessie, and Embry bring the heavy buckets of water. Embry and Nessie yelled at me when I tried to lift the bucket of water. It is so much fun to build the castle. At the end we put it a leaf as the flag. "All hail Princess Annie and Princess Nessie!" Embry yelled. Him and Jacob bowed down making us giggle. They take a picture of us two with Nessie's phone.

Embry reaches for me and I eagerly let him.

"So how does it feel to finally imprint?" the one named Paul patted Embry on the back.

Embry sighs, "Like nothing matters but her," he looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, know. You and Jacob are going to see a lot of-" he couldn't finish when he was cut off by a high pitch voice a couple feet away.

Embry tenses and turns around. "Embry!" a pretty girl waves at him with a huge smile. I don't like it.

"You're screwed again," Jacob once again mumbles and I'm getting very irritated.

She stands in front of us. "Embry, hey Hun," she said too sweet for my liking and does the unthinkable. Their lips meet. I start shaking, I don't know why but I feel a burning desire to bite her. The clouds cover the bright sun and thunder cracks in the sky. The thunder scared the girl and she jumps off Embry. The wind getting colder, biting my skin.

I turn away and see the sympathy in Nessie's eyes. I wiggle in Embry's arms and reach for her. Nessie gets me. Embry looks at me with sad eyes. "Um… Lisa. What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice unsure.

"Visiting my boyfriend of course," she smiles. Thunder shakes the sky again. She follows Embry's gaze and sees me. "Aw, who is this pretty girl?" she reaches her nasty hand towards me and I growl. She backs off.

Nessie moves away from her probably afraid I might do something. "She is… sensitive to strangers," Nessie explains my behavior. Wrong! I just don't like her.

I can feel Embry's gaze on me but I ignore it looking at Nessie. "Do you want to leave?" I nod my head fiercely only looking at her eyes. They seem to calm me a little, the wind slowed down a bit.

"Ah, Jacob. Need company to drop them off?" Embry asks urgent.

Jacob looks at me and I lock gazes with him. He looks at me sympathetically. He sighs, "Naw man, stay here with Lisa,"

I shove my face in the crook of Nessie's neck and I start breathing hard fighting the urge to look at Embry's chocolate eyes. She walks towards the water to get my shoes and then walk in human pace to the car. I want them to run in Vampire speed! But I know they do it for Lisa, she smelled good, not really sweet like my family. She's human.

Droplets of water begin to fall from the sky as those from my eyes. Nessie rubs my back as we continue our walk to the car. She opens the back door and gently straps into my car seat. This day started perfect and now it's ended horrible.

She wipes the tears away. "There, there Baby Anna. Don't cry," her eyes sad.

I can hear his conversation with her. It's very one sided but I still don't like it. "Ah… Lisa wait here for a second," I hear him tell her once Nessie's words finished.

Without wanting to, I see Embry trying to run in human pace urgently. He goes around the car to where I'm at. "Annie don't be mad," he pleads. I look away. I'm mad alright! "Anna, please," I shake as another thunder rumbles in the sky. Wind picking up.

"Embry, man, she's pretty mad. Maybe talk to her tomorrow." Jacob reasons.

"It hurts me to see her mad at me," his voice cracking. Hurts him?! It hurts me!

"I know," Jacob agrees.

"Annie, do you want Embry to leave?" Nessie asks me.

I don't look at her direction because in doing so I'd risk looking at _him_. I nod as the wind becomes fierce. "Embry, Hun! it's getting pretty windy!" _she_ yells. Lisa.

I hear him sigh in defeat. "Ok," he's voice shaky again. "See you tomorrow," a strong promise. As he steps out the wind picks up and slams the door shut before he has time to close it.

"Whoa, Anna don't break my car," Jacob whines. I ignore trying to control my anger.

Nessie sits beside me this time. I wait until Jacob starts driving for me and I relax my tense position. I slouch in my car seat feeling all my energy leave my body. "I'm dying today," Jacob says after a long time of silence. "First, letting my friend imprint on her… Second, for letting him upset her," he sighs.

"Don't worry Jacob I got your back," Nessie said. They laughed for a second and silence falls again. "Annie everything is going to me ok. Promise," I hope so. I close my eyes feeling way to tired.

My eyes feel tired but I couldn't fall asleep. What is imprint? And why did I act like that with Embry? All of this rush is bad for my small body to handle.

Jacob parks the car at the front of the house and he stops the engine. He sighs. Before he even steps out two cold hands work fast on my straps and holds me close. I look up to see Momma smiling at me. I wrap my arms around her neck and place my cheek by her collar bone.

"How is my baby? Tired?" I nod. I'm super tired. She notices that Jacob nor Nessie have said anything. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Aunt Rose. Is just-"

"We have to tell you something," Jacob sighs and I hear a hint of fear.

I feel a gust of cold wind. "What happened?" I hear Daddy's angry voice.

I look up to see Jacob scratch the back of his head. "Nothing bad…" he trails off.

"Say it," Uncle Edward says with a frown. Or more like a scowl.

"Can Annie go to sleep first? She was really tired," Nessie tries to defuse the tension.

Momma looks at my face. "Do you want to sleep?" I nod with my eyes closed now. I don't want to hear the story again. "Alright… but tell what happened when I come back." she warns and runs off in the fabulous vampire speed.

She places me on my side in the basinet. She coos me and hums to a lovely lullaby. My lullaby. Uncle Edward wrote it for me. I smile with my eyes closed knowing that it will bring a smile to her face as well. She keeps humming as the dark sucks me in…

"What?! How am I suppose to be calm!" Momma yelling frightens me making me jump. My bottom lip quivers and I begin crying like a normal baby would. Within the half-second Momma has me in her arms. "Sorry baby girl for scaring you," she looks at me with sorry in her eyes. My lip keeps quivering.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" Daddy's bass voice comes from the door. I look and he has a small smile playing at his lips. Also sadness in his features. I reach out for him. "Come sweetheart,"

I cant even blink in this family or I'm going to miss when we get to the living room… like right now. Everyone is gathered there. And by everyone I mean my gorgeous family and Jacobs friends… lets not forget Embry. He smiles at me but I hide in the crook of Daddy's neck.

"Stop looking at my daughter," he semi-yells.

"I want you to leave." Mommas voice is low.

"Rosalie, I know its hard. Edward and myself have been trough it. In time you'll see it's for the best." Aunt Bella says calmly. Her and Momma are like sister. I know for a fact Momma wont yell at her therefore she stays quite.

"I honestly don't know how I sided with Jacob?" Daddy mumbles, whispers but I'm pretty sure everyone heard.

"Annie-" Embry is cut off.

"-Annalise," Daddy corrects growling.

"Sorry… I mean Annalise, please listen to me," his pleading voice compels me to turn to face him. "I'm so very sorry. I wont see Lisa again," his promise is so pure that I can feel my face stretch with a smile. "Can I hold you?"

I was about to nod when a hiss coming from Momma stops me. "Over my pile of ashes will you touch my daughter, dog!" she bears her teeth in a hiss, her lips curling upwards.

"It hurts to be away from her!" Embry says with passion.

"They cant be away. It physically hurts," the one name Sam explains.

"I don't care," Momma hisses become more fierce. She steps towards him and all of Jacobs friends stand and growl. My Family stand defensibly as well.

They cant fight each other! I love Momma and I want to be with her but I also want to be with Embry. "It would also hurt her!" Embry starts shaking, Jacob presses a big hand on Embry's chest.

Embry moves closer to Momma as if he's going to attack her. Daddy chest is rumbling. Lip curling upward to show sharp teeth. He sets me down on the couch gently and in a millisecond is standing near Momma in a attack position. Nessie is crying standing by a wall. Tears roll down as my family try to stop what ever is happening. Embry is also bearing his teeth but slightly different. He is shaking violently and I don't know why. Seeing him in such rage hurts me for some unknown reason. Like if it's tearing me apart.

I cant take it anymore and I slide down the couch slowly to not fall. its time to find my voice. "Momma," I say for the very first time. My voice is higher then Nessie's; I like it. All of them freeze and look at my direction.

"You spoke," Momma looks like she would cry if she could.

"Peas don hut Emby," I try to pronounce the words the way they do but they just wont come out. I will need to start practicing by myself. I look at my parents stone cold faces become soft. "Peas Daddy… Momma. It huts," I saying sobbing a little.

Embry immediately stops shaking as if my words were the magic word for stop. He runs to me fast but not as fast as my family. He carries me in his arms and hugs me tight as if he is never letting go… like I want to. Being in his arms is like magic for my tears, they stop flowing. "I'm sorry," Embry whispers.

"It's ok," Two words I can say right. I smile to myself. I hear Uncle Edward chuckle reading my thoughts.

"Annie, sweet heart," Mommas extremely low voice makes my head spin in her direction. Her eyes flat, sad. "Please forgive me," her voice cracks making my heart ache.

I stretch my arms towards her. I warp my tiny arms around her. "I fo-give you Momma," I like hearing my voice, it makes me feel different; better. I still need to work on my speech. I look up when I sense Daddy near. "You too Daddy," that earned me a huge grin. He holds me in his famous bear hugs and twirls me around.

"You still will be my little girl," he warns but with a smile in his face.

"Yesh Daddy," I giggle as he still twirls me.

I look down when I feel someone tug my shirt. "Baby Annie, are you better?" Nessie asks wiping her own tears.

"Yesh Nessie. I will be bette if Momma and Daddy let me hug Emby," I says looking between My parents.

Momma's face softens and looks at Embry. "Swear you'll protect my daughter with your life?" She know speaks civilized.

"I swear on my own life," Embry speaks without a doubt or missing a beat.

"There will be rules," Daddy warns frowning. Uncle Edward chuckles hearing Daddy's thoughts.

"Of course Emmett-"

"-It's Mr. Cullen to you," Daddy playfully glares but Embry doesn't know that.

"Um… Of course Mr. Cullen," Everybody snickers.

"Ok Daddy. Can I tal-k with Emby?" They all stare at me like if I have three heads. "Alone," I clarify.

My parents sigh heavily. I hope with time it gets easier. "It does," Uncle Edwards answers a question that I didn't know I was asking.

Daddy reluctantly hands me to Embry. "I will be in the next room."

"Ok Daddy," I smile rolling my eyes. He chuckles. In a blink of an eye everybody clears the room. "Did Momma and Daddy scae you?"

"Aw, I will never get over the fact that she sounds so adorable," Aunt Alice gushes. Embry and I roll our eyes.

"No Annie, they didn't, I can handle myself." his smile matches mine.

I hear Daddy huff. "Daddy," I sigh.

"Ok, ok, I'll try not to listen." he says defeated. Seconds later I hear a game playing on. At least he's trying.

Embry sits down placing me in his lap. "So, what do you like to do?"

And I begin very at ease. I never thought I'd be so comfortable talking to someone I just met but with Embry I feel like I've known him my whole life. Hopefully he'll still be in the rest of my life…


	6. My World

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I wanted to try out Embry's point of view. Hope it's any good. Enjoy! Feed back is welcome.**

Chapter 6

**Embry's POV**

We walk back after I spent the whole afternoon with the most beautiful and gorgeous baby ever. I would do anything for that little girl. My face hurts as I smile thinking about her. "You look pretty stupid right now," I punch Jacobs arm. "Ouch!" he rubs his arm.

"Jacob you looked worst when you imprinted on Nessie," Seth smiles.

"Whatever," Jake snickers.

"When do you visit Nessie?" I ask interested. If I go with Jake then it wouldn't be that bad to handle Blondie.

"Every single morning. I'm even allowed to sleep in her room; in the floor obviously," He shrugs. Then begins laughing. "Like they're going to let you do that."

I put my fist up and Jake moves to the side. I laugh. I feel like I'm floating from all this happiness I have inside. It was killing me inside when she left the beach mad at me. I made Lisa cried because I was tensed and yelled at her, ran into the forest and phased. Sam fought me off before I did something stupid and told me to go and talk to Annie. Glad I did. I was prepared to fight for her if I had no other choice, but then I heard the most beautiful voice; musical bells.

"So did you brake it off with Lisa then?" Jake questions when we're a few minutes away from Sam's house. We have a meeting about a new vampire. We have smelled it but it's disappear just as fast as the scent comes. I eagerly agreed to the meeting I have someone to protect no matter what.

I sigh, "Not yet, but I will. Tomorrow," I promise. I don't want anything to do with her. Anna is my world now; my everything.

"Sure, sure." Jake pats my shoulder.

I don't think anything can stop my happy feeling; not even Paul and his jokes about my imprint's family. Everybody laughs at them but I'm in cloud nine. I eat Emily's delicious muffin slowly smiling like a fool. Now I understand to the fullest why Jake wanted to be over at their house 24/7. I fight the urge to phase and run to her house just to be around her; but first I need her safe.

"Alright. We have smelled it but has anybody actually seen it?" Jake questions with a frown. He had become the alpha of the whole pack shortly after the run in with the leeches; the Volturi. Sam stepped down wanting to grow old with Emily and start a family. We still hold the meetings here because it's the biggest place we have. And Emily's baking is a plus.

"No, I tried tracking it down but the scent kept slipping away." Quill says angry, more to himself.

"We need to find it. How is it that it disappears without a trace? We need to find it and tare it to pieces!" Paul stands and punches the table.

"And burn it!" Jared also raises ready to fight.

"Tare it limb from limb!" Leah agrees.

"Enough!" Jacob growls in his Alpha voice. All of us stay silent. "We will, but first we need to know where it is and what is it after,"

Whatever it is it better not get anywhere near Anna. It would be the last thing it did. I growl silently and listen carefully to the rest of the meeting. I need to keep her safe….

**_The next day_**

"Emby! Whewe a we going?" My whole world asks with her tiny hands playing with my hair. Her light brown wavy hair blowing softly with the wind. Her big gray eyes looking at me waiting for an explanation.

I suddenly feel nervous. "You'll see," I smile as I carry her in my arms. I did asked Blondie and Buff guy what I was going to do today. Granted that Emmett almost bit my head off but decided it was for the best. Of course with the occasional threat of tearing my head off slowly and painfully if something ever happens to Annie. Like I'll let that happen.

Nessie and Jake are here for support. I needed it, and probably Annie will too. "Hey Baby Annie," Nessie skips towards us and plans a huge kiss on her cheek.

Annie giggles. "Nessie sh-top, it tishkels," Her giggles are so cute. You need to pay very good attention to know what she's saying or else you'll miss it. But I'll I ever want to do these days is be around her and listen to every word.

Jake pats me in the back, "Ready?"

I sigh, "Ready as I'll ever be." I hand Annie to Nessie carefully.

Once I know she's ok I run to the trees that will allow the best cover. Once my sweats and shirt are off I tie them to my ankle and phase. I take in a breath and slowly come out from behind the tree.

Annie is oblivious as she twirls Nessie bronze curl in her tiny chubby fingers. Nessie tickles her cubby belly making her laugh. Now all I want is to phase back and hold her again, tickling her. Nessie notices me and points towards me so Annie can follow. Jake stands near by just in case something goes south. When her hypnotizing big gray eyes fall on me I hold my breath not knowing how she'll react.

Her eyes widen a fraction, but seems over all calm. She looks at me with wonder; observing me. "Emby?" Nessie brings her closer, just a little. Once she's seen me up close for a couple seconds Ness gently sets her on the ground in front of me. Still holding my breath. She has no expression but pure wonder. "You wook pu-etty" she giggles.

I let out the air that was demanding to let go. She wobbles towards me and with her chubby hand reaches to touch my fur. "Soft!" she proclaims and looks at Nessie with a big smile.

"Very soft," Nessie agrees. "Like Jacob's,"

Annie's eyes widen and search for Jake. "You too!"

Jake looks like he is deciding something and ends up running behind a tree. I feel him phase. He comes back in his russet wolf.

_I told she won't get scared, _he thinks.

I mentally smirk, _Don't be a smart ass!_

"Yay!" I smile at Annie as she looks between Jake and me. "One fo you and one fo me," she finishes with her small finger pointing to herself.

_Should we show her how awesome is to have a werewolf around? _Jacob asks.

_Let's do it_, I say with excitement. I want her to experience everything with me. I know she'll love it.

Jake lowers himself down signaling Nessie to jump on top of him. Nessie gets the signal and smiles. "Annie, do what I do. But be careful," she says and jumps on his back.

"Ok-sh," Annie puts her game face on as I lower myself to the ground as low as possible. I feel her chubby small arms try to circle around my neck as she tries to swing her small legs to my back. I nudge a little to the side to help her; but in secret so she thinks she did it all by herself. "Yesh! I did it. Nessie did you-sh see!" My Annie is so innocent.

Nessie laughs, "Yes I saw Annie. Good job," she gives her a thumbs up. I feel her head laying on the back of my neck. "Annie, you ready?"

"Fo what?"

"We're racing. You two against us!" Nessie pats Jake's neck and I see him mentally smirking.

_This should be easy_, He scoffs

_We'll see_, I smile smugly.

"Ok-sh,"

We hear footsteps near and we all turn in that direction. Seth appears with a sandwich in his hands. "Oh. You guys racing?" He lifts his eyebrow. I roll my eyes. "Ok, I'll step out the way,"

"You should race too," Nessie offers.

"Naw, Nessie. I don't want to make them cry." He laughs. We both roll our eyes. "But I could decide the winner,"

"Yesh!" I can feel Annie bouncing in excitement. Now I have to win for her.

"Alright," He smiles. "On your marks…" he looks at us in the eye. Jake takes his running position as do I. "…get set…" I can hear the blood pumping around my body, louder around my ears. "Go!" and I make a bee line.


	7. Pain

Chapter 7

Two months and a half later…..

**Annalise's POV**

"Annie," Momma calls out.

"Yes?" I walk towards the stairs, more like wobbling as I just woke up. I'm clumsy early in the morning.

In a flash she's standing by me. "Sweetheart you know the rules about standing to close to the stairs this early?"

"But Momma you were calling me," I hold her cold but smooth hand.

"I know honey, I was just wondering where you were. Want to go hunting with me and Daddy?" she smiles her gorgeous smile. I frown and shake my head. She chuckles. "Why not baby?"

I look up at her sheepishly. "Can I go to Embry's?" it's been a month and a half since I've seen Embry. After we had finish the construction in our very own cottage Momma and Daddy decided it was time to take a family vacation. I was angry that I couldn't take Embry with me but I did have some fun. We went to Alaska to visit the Denali's. They said so I can meet my other family. We also went to Grandma's Island and Portugal. It was fun but something was calling me to return. We came back yesterday. Even though I talked to Embry on the phone every day, I miss seeing him.

She looks away probably so I couldn't read her expression. She sighs after a while and looks at me. "But I will miss spending time with you,"

"Momma we spend all the time together in Alaska," I giggle.

"And I wish I had spent more time." she smiles and presses her cold lips on my head. "You can go honey but not before we say hello to the family. We came back late and you were asleep."

"Ok, thanks Momma," I hug her neck and she whoosh's out of our cottage our family made for us and make to the main house in less than a minute.

"Baby Annie!" I hear Nessie run towards us.

"Nessie!" I missed her. We hug.

"My little Annie Pie, how did you sleep?" Daddy asks standing next to Nessie. He picks me up. The nickname of pie happened after they bought me a apple pie that turns out I love eating and had pie all over me. Since then I am Daddy's little pie.

Nessie giggles, "Annie Pie?" and we explain the story.

"Daddy to answer your question, I slept really well," he smiles and sets me on my feet after he gave me a huge kiss on my cheek.

"Come on Annie," Nessie skips away too fast for me to follow. Therefore for now I relay on my sense of smell. Following her scent I wobble slowly towards the living room where it stops.

"Welcome back Annie," Grandpa carries me and hugs me hard.

"Thank you Grandpa," I hug him back.

For the next hour I'm passed by every family member saying their welcomes. Everyone comments that I look bigger; which I like to hear. They talk about the trip and all my reactions which was embarrassing. We hand all of Nessie's gifts. We didn't buy the others anything because they pretty much have it all.

I tug on Daddy's shirt. He is very tall for my tiny figure. He looks down and carries me. "Daddy can I now go to Embry's?"

Before he can answer I smell the forest walking in. "Hello Jacob," Daddy greets him curtly.

"Hey Jake" Nessie hugs him.

"Hey Nessie. Hey Anna, when did you guys come back?" he asks as he sits Nessie in his arms.

"Yesterday,"

"Embry is going to be excited. Actually I came to pick Nessie up to go to the garage, want to come?"

I look at Daddy with pleading eyes. "How can I say no to my little pie?" I giggle. "Yes, you can go sweetie," I kiss his cheek and hug him.

"Thanks Daddy,"

"Tell Embry I want you back and eight no later," he warns.

I nod and run towards Jacob waving goodbye fast before someone changes their minds. I take a hold of Jacob's hand and drag him out as he laughs. "In a hurry Annie?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Yes," I answer truthfully.

He laughs some more and helps me into his car. I'm bouncing in my sit as we take the route to La push. "Annie how was the trip?" Ness asks with a smile on her face.

"Good. Uncle Garrett was very interesting, always made me laugh. He had more stories about wars then Uncle Jasper. Aunt Kate tested a few theories, I can touch the lighting. Turns out her powers don't work on me. Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar told me stories of their time. Aunt Tanya took me soaring. After that we went Isla Esme and it was beautiful. I cover the sun every time we ran into humans. After a week and a half there we went to Portugal, the history was to die for. Momma and Daddy spend all the time with me," I sigh remembering my trip. I stare up since after I finish the silence followed. They are staring at me open mouth.

"No wonder you didn't want to return," Jacob says jokingly.

I frown. "Yes, I wanted to return, I miss Embry,"

"And he has missed you," Nessie sighs. "He kept asking if I knew what you were doing every day and how you were doing,"

"Really?" I asks surprised. I know he cares for me but it makes me all gooey and warm to know he cares that much.

"Yes, and he will be happy to see you," Nessie's squeals make me even more excited.

We make it to the run down, wooden, in need of paint, garage. My excitement had my hand throwing the door open and with my small legs I ran to the woodsy scent I love. I follow it until it comes to a stop at the bottom of a smashed car. I hear the clanking of the tools and him rolling out from under it. His smile is so wide I'm pretty sure it split in half; or won't be able to go back to normal. His hair more tussled than normal, his chocolate eyes seem to melt ever more. His perfect teeth in display. I missed him.

"Annie!" he hugs me spinning me around.

"Embry!" I scream with equal force.

His boss, Jacob, gave him the day off and tomorrow. We all know he wanted to spend time with Nessie too. I talk none stop about my trip for hours, and he listens like there isn't anything more important in life. Which in turn makes me feel good. He buys me some ice cream and we sit at the beach. Small warm breeze passing through, soft sand under us… I yawn.

"Someone's sleepy," he comments with a smile.

"Yes, but I don't want to go," I complain and lay my head on his arm. He wraps it around me and squeezes me towards his body.

"Sleep Annie, I'll carry you back," I smile feeling the warmth that always radiates from his body. What should I expect? He is a werewolf. And I still think that makes him look cool, awesome as the humans say now in days.

I'm startled awake by a movement that seems to be putting me down gently. My eyes flutter open but my tiredness seems to close them. "Shh," he coos.

"Embry, can you stay?" I think I'll sleep better if he was here.

I don't hear anything until a huff, I think it belonged to Daddy, and a chuckle startles the silence. "Yes, I won't leave," and that sends my tiredness in a happy sleep.

I wake to a low snoring and the sweatiness of my right hand. My eyes open seeing a ball of curly hair. I peek at the bottom and see Embry's head pressed on my bed and him looking down, asleep. I must say he looks uncomfortable. But I get the same gooeyness feeling again; my cheesy grin appears. I take my hand out of his hot hold and climb down. I tip toe my way to him making sure I don't wake him up; yet.

As I near him I lean down and kiss his cheek. His eyes pop open and smiles at me. "Morning Princess, how you'd sleep?"

"Good, and you?"

"Besides getting the whole rule about sleeping in the floor, I slept well." His eyes become wide and he looks around. "What time is it?"

With my half-Vampire eyes I look at my watch that is semi-falling form the pocket of my sweater shirt. "Seven thirty," I answer.

"I have to patrol in thirty minutes," he solemnly says.

My eyes fall. "Oh, ok. Don't worry. I can do something with Nessie, I guess," I shrug.

"I can ask Jacob to move my-"

"-No Embry, is fine really," I offer a small smile.

A knock on the door interrupted. "Sweetie, Alice wants us to go with her to the mall and we're bringing Bella and Nessie, want to come?" Momma asks with a smile from the door.

"Yes," I look back at Embry. "See, don't worry about me," I kiss his cheek once more and stand looking at Momma. "Can I shower first?"

"Of course honey," I hop up after I hug Embry and run to my big bathroom.

I hear a small whispering conversation outside my door but I ignore it. I love taking a shower, makes time for thinking and also feeling that freshness when you're done is the best. As I finish I wrap the white fluffy tower around me and walk into my huge closet; that is connected to my bathroom. I pick out some cream leggings and brown sweater. I raise my wet hair in a ponytail. Slipping on my fluffy boots I walk out.

I see Embry yawning sitting at the end of my bed. "Done," I proclaim.

"And you look pretty," his smile never bores me. He stands and stretches his hand. "C'mon,"

I look at his hand. "Embry?"

"Yes,"

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" I ask suddenly embarrassed.

"Sure," he bends down so I can jump up. "Get on," I do and a fit of giggles suddenly erupts from me. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Bella, try it on," Aunt Alice encourages her. We all have more than a several bags full of clothes, shoes, accessories. But Aunt Bella refuses to buy anything saying she has to much already. We currently stand in New York in Company, in the mall. One of Momma's favorites.

"Alice I said no," Aunt Bella scowls.

"Well whatever, I already bought you clothes anyways," Aunt Alice huffs.

"Nessie, is it always like this?" I question whispering.

"Yes, I would say all the time," she whispers back.

"And she's gotten better over the years," Momma adds making us giggle.

"Still needs more improvement," Aunt Alice mumbles.

"Hey, can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" Aunt Bella fails in sounding serious. We laugh.

The bickering comes to a complete stop when I start to smell something. My nostrils flaring. Spinning my head I bare my teeth, lip curling when I see a young women who has giving herself a cut by the knife in a store in front of us. With my half-Vampire vision I zero in at the scene a good seven yards away. The blood oozing from her finger, delicious drops dripping to the floor. I growl.

"We need to get out," Aunt Alice panics.

The beating of her heart sounds more intense. Like speakers directly to my need for blood. I take my hunting stand still looking at her with hunger. We're all hissing, trying to control it. I take a step forward but before I know I'm in the bathroom of the mall being pinned by Aunt Bella. I cover my nose to stop from smelling the deliciousness, but my throat begins to hurt from the need of it. "Momma, it burns," I clutch it; staring at the side I see Momma holding to the wall in dear life hissing uncontrollably. Aunt Alice sits on the floor looking away from the door; her eyes shut hard.

"We need help," Nessie says gasping in pain.

My nostrils begin to hurt, burn. I feel like my throat caught on fire and I need it to put it out. I can see Aunt Bella is also struggling but still has me pined against the wall in one of the bathroom stalls. Everybody is still, frozen in their spots scared that if they move then they'll run towards the exquisite smell.

"Aunt Bella hold me tight," I say through gritted teeth. She does as I say and I feel more crushed against the cinder block wall that I feel with one more push we might make it collapse. I begin moving my hand down until I reach her phone. I bring it back and I dial the first number I see.

"Hello love, how's the shopping?" Uncle Edwards voice purrs.

"Uncle Edward," my teeth grind hard, almost out of breath.

"Annie?" he sounds confused. "What's going on?" now his worried voice hits my ears.

"Help…blood." I gasp out. It hurts too much. I begin crying, I can't with the pain.


	8. Appreciation

Chapter 8

This pain is so hard. How can they deal with this? I hiss harder and begging trashing, my small body moving uncontrollably. Aunt Bella turns me around, my cheek resting on the cool wall. I begging clawing at it, my inner monster showing its nasty head. My nails leave marks at how hard I'm trying to control it. My cries become harder syncing with Nessie's as she lays on the floor holding herself.

"It hurts so much!" I let out in a painful cry. I'm gasping, oxygen not being enough for my human side. I begin seeing dots in my vision line.

What brings me back to life is the hold of someone warm. Still gasping for air I see it's Embry with a worried look. "Breath Anna, it's ok," he assures me moving hair from my face.

"I… c-cant… blood,"

"Embry, take my daughter out now!" Daddy orders with panic in his voice.

Embry is not told twice when he cradles me in his arms and walks out. As he walked out I noticed the bathroom had become full. Both my uncles were there and Daddy helping their wife's. Jacob was their also helping Nessie. I stuff my face in Embry's chest as he leads me out the building. As we step out I immediately scramble to my feet and start breathing in the air cold autumn air.

I lean forward and cough like I'm about to throw up. Embry rubs my back soothingly. I feel faint and begin falling sideways. Embry holds me up for a moment and cradles me again. He carries me to the passenger seat, strapping my seat belt; like I need it. I take deep breaths, his woody scent and musk start to calm my rage of thirst. The car comes to life shaking softly. I lean my head on the cool window glass and close my eyes. The silence around us allows me to concentrate on just what happened and on how to make the ache, the burning go away.

Making it to the known woods we leap out and flash towards the heard of elk. As soon as that liquid hit my throat the ache subdued; but I still drank like it was the last meal. I attacked them with no mercy. My bite on them was so fierce that I tore the skin and meat like an uncontrollable animal. My clothes splashed with blood for the first time. My bites were always so elegant that I never had one drop of blood ruining my clothes; it wasn't the case today.

I slump against a tree trunk, blood spewing from the corners of my mouth as I breathe hard. I made hunt, which is not allowed for me because I'm too small; I look like a four year old. The rage I had inside was enough to kill two mature elks at the same time. Closing my eyes I sigh in relief that the blood I drank was from an animal… not human.

My gray eyes pop open when I feel something nudge my right shoulder. I see the gray-ish black horse like wolf. I smile when I see Embry crouch down to allow me to sit on his back just like we did when he first showed me he was a werewolf. I climb and I lay my head on his fur as he runs down the forest heading to the main house. I allow myself to cry, tears falling effortlessly down my face as I move my hand through his extremely soft fur. Why couldn't I control myself? I was confused. She was human, if Aunt Bella wouldn't have took me away could I end a human life?

I feel cold arms take me away from Embry and embrace me. I cry on Daddy's neck. How could I do that?

"Don't beat yourself up honey," Uncle Edward rubs my hair. "Any of us could've lost control."

I look at him smiling as his words gave me some peace. I begin sucking my thumb; a habit I do when I want to feel my age not advanced like I normally feel. His pale face smiles and he whooshes out. Daddy rubs circles around my back as I see Embry running behind some tree's probably to phase back.

"There, there. Everything is going to be fine," Daddy cooed in my ear as he entered the house.

"It hurt so much, Daddy," I fight back more tears.

"I know sweetie, I know,"

Momma then takes me away and crushes me onto her. "I'm sorry sweetie, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't help you when you most needed it."

"Momma. It's ok. I'm just glad that's over,"

She nods and holds me close again. After a moment of family time Daddy and Momma excuses us and they run to the cottage with me in their arms. Momma takes me straight to my bathroom were she helped me take a bath. I look at the red water, invade the clean one. That's when I realized that I even had blood in my hair. I look at Momma apologetically for exposing her to blood but she didn't seem to notice; or didn't care. She rubs my chubby belly and I giggle, I'm very ticklish.

After the shower Momma dries me, making sure I'm still not wet anywhere and places some sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. She dries my hair rubbing the towel on it back and forth and we step out hand in hand. Daddy is sitting in my bed with a grin on his cheerful face. He opens his arms and I run towards them. He spins me around like always making me laugh. They tuck me in and each kiss my forehead. "Momma? Daddy?" I stop them before they leave.

"Yes sweetie?" Momma sits next to me.

"Can Embry sleep here again?" I ask poking my bottom lip out.

Momma mumbles something that my ears couldn't catch, but Daddy did making him chuckle. Stupid half-human ears!

She sighs after a while, "Yes, he can stay," her smile seems sincere.

"Can I use your phone to call him?"

"He is conveniently outside the cottage," Daddy rolls his eyes.

They both leave and I lay down in my bed staring at the ceiling. I begin smelling the scent I love. Embry steps into my way to huge aqua color room with a sly grin. "What did you tell your parents to allow me in?"

"I just asked them," I shrug.

"Really. Wow, then ok." he sits by me. "The rules still stand though. If I want to stay then I need to sleep in the floor."

My face falls. "Oh, well you can go back home if you want,"

He frowns. His not too thick but neat eyebrows crease at the middle. "Why would I want to leave?"

"Because back home you have a nice bed. Here you sleep on the floor,"

"Annie, I'd sleep in a hole if you needed me too." My eyes pop. "I just want you happy. Does me, being here make you happy?"

"Yes," I admit.

"Then it's settled. Now go to sleep I have a fun day prepared tomorrow for us,"

"Is there a chance I can know now?"

"Nope," he smiles. I knew it. I close my eyes happily thinking of what he has planned. I begin drifting off with his long fingers brushing my hair, occasionally massaging my scalp.

"Cliff diving!" he says proud of himself.

"Yay!" I jump in excitement as we stand at the edge of the cliff.

"It can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." Jake explains. "Just see," he grabs Nessie's hand counting and they jump when they hit one. I see Nessie's hair go up from the speed of the wind. They both splash on the water. I squeal.

They resurface and laugh together. "Ready Baby Annie?!"

Embry grabs me and swings me to his back. "I will feel better if I was to land on the water first." He whispers. Embry so protective as always.

"Ok! We're ready!" No need to shout but it makes the experience that much fulfilling.

"One…" they both shout form the water. "...two!" I wrap my arms around his neck and look down. "...three!" He jumps. The air rushing pass me fueling my excitement. My hair flying everywhere, the water coming closer. I hold my breath.

We splash on the cool water. Still holding on to Embry he seems to the surface. Nessie and Jacob are laughing as I rub my eyes. "That was fun!" I proclaim.

"I know!" Nessie gushes. She couldn't have fun like I have at my age. Some mean Vampires named the Volturi tried to kill her. I shiver at the thought; why would anybody try to harm such a sweet girl?

"Are you cold?" Embry asks rubbing my arm.

"No." I smile. "Let's do it again," I begin swimming to the shore with laughter begin me. I run back to the top.

After many cliff dives we get dried off and change into some warm clothes. We all get into Jacobs car. This day was planned by Embry and Jacob therefore Nessie and I have no idea where we're going. Some songs start playing on the radio and all three of them sing; this song came out before I was born so I don't know how the song goes. I sit back and watch as they laugh and sing while I smile.

We stop somewhere to eat. While the guys stuff their face in some burgers I eat my apple pie and Nessie eats her curly fries with chocolate milk. This is the only human food we like, and our stomach tolerates. The rest tastes like mud mixed with grass. Jake and Embry talk about what they use to do when they were younger. They start laughing as they remember when Paul tried to impress a girl and took her on a boat only to later on run out of gas and end up stranded. A search party happened; when they did find them they had been there for five hours. The girl never spoke to him again and his uncle grounded him; he was the owner of the boat. Sounds like Paul.

After we all finish eating we go back into the car to continue the mystery. I wonder what can top cliff diving?

We end up going to the go cars. Which is equal the fun. Embry and I ride in one and Jacob and Nessie in another. We race; like always. Jacob and Nessie win first but we win the others. We make a great team.

This was so much fun! I can't stop smiling. "Where to next?" I jump in my spot in anticipation.

Embry squats down to reach my eye level. He swipes away a piece of my wavy hair from my face and smiles apologetically. "Sorry Annie but we need to get you home,"

I pout crossing my arms. "Why?"

Jake chuckles. "She's finally acting her age," Nessie hits his arm and Embry shoots him a glare. Jacob raises his arms. "Just saying. But ok, I learn from last time, just keeping it to myself,"

I giggle then look back at Embry. He sighs, "Because I'm trying not to get killed by your father." He laughs. "And also when I plan some more fun things then they'll let you go,"

I sigh. I guess it makes sense. "Ok," I give up. Well at least I had fun.

Embry smiles and picks me up, I wrap my left arm round his neck. As we walk out the building we find that it'

s pouring to a point that you can't see at all. All three of them look at me.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Embry asks worried.

I giggle. "This isn't me. I felt that it was a high chance of rain today." I shrug.

Jacob looks at his phone and frowns. "There was a ninety percent chance of rain,"

"See; it's not always me," I smile.

"You can feel how the weather is going to be that day?" Nessie's eyebrows lift more than usual.

"I guess. I can just feel it. The same way Uncle Jasper can feel emotions. Think of it as I can do the same; I can sense the emotions of each day" I shrug. I don't know how else to explain it.

"Cool," Nessie smiles at me. I return it.

"Wolfs have that too. But not that precise," Embry elaborates. I still think Embry being a werewolf is cool. When he first showed me I wasn't scared. I knew it was him form the melted chocolate eyes' I would know them anywhere.

We run to the car. Of course getting soaking wet in the process. We all laugh as we slip inside. I could've stopped the rain but it was too much fun. Embry shakes his head and wets me and Nessie again. "Embry!" We yell but laughing as we do.

As we drive back there's soft music in the background. The peaceful site around us. I gently lay my head on Nessie's arm as the guys sit at the front. I smile as I close my eyes…

I shiver when I feel ice cold arms circle around my damp clothing. "Maybe I shoul-" I recognize Embry's voice. But cut off by a growl.

"No, I'll take her," Daddy says.

"You may leave," Momma says in a calm voice but I can sense a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Can he stay?" I whisper, my cheek still pressed on Daddy's chest. Eyes closed.

"No sweetie. I think he should sleep in his bed today," Momma whispers near me. I nod not having the strength to say anything; the day has wiped all my energy away.

"Bye Annie," Embry whispers and I feel his warm lips on my cheek.

I can feel Daddy tense but doesn't say anything. I smile in appreciation. "Bye," I whisper and I drift off.


	9. Interrupted

**A/N: Thanks ****clastianshipper23!**** Your reviews have motivated to continue writing. This a new chapter, while short it's packed with information that will be important for Baby Annie's future. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9

**Annalise's POV**

I hum happily to my lullaby as I solve a math problem. Since we grow faster than the average human we can't go to a normal school. My Uncles and daddy including my Aunts, Momma and my grandparents homeschool me and Nessie. We have picture perfect memory it doesn't take many lessons to learn something which is good; I guess.

I hear Jake and Embry yelling about some football game playing. They're waiting for us to finish our lesson. They want to take us to La push; I love going there. I can hear footsteps closer and smell of Momma and Daddy as they approach.

"Annie," she calls out.

I run in my speed. "Yes Momma," I stare between them. Momma gives Daddy a glance that I can't quite read what it meant.

"We have to show you something," Daddy's voice is the most serious I've ever heard.

I begin feeling nervous. What's happening? I suddenly need Embry next to me. "Come," Momma stretches her hand and I take it.

"Embry, I think you should go as well." Uncle Edward points out before we exit the house.

I start feeling even more nervous when I see my parents didn't protest in Embry coming. What is happening?

They both give me a hand, me standing in the middle. I can smell Embry scent which eases me but I'm still off edge as we venture deeper into the forest.

I notice that Momma and Daddy look at each other occasionally fueling my need to know. I also notice that we're walking at human pace. Almost as if they're were scared to make to where ever we were going.

I see off the distance a huge tree whose trunk is almost the size of… I don't know but it's huge. Bellow it is a smooth rock, tall, looks hand made. I walk closer to it. My breathing becoming erratic. Sobs come out as I read what the smooth beautiful head stone reads.

_Mary,_

_Loved Mother and Guarding Angel_

"We made it, and it was finally ready to be placed where it belonged," Daddy explains.

I let my fingers brush against the top of it. Mary. My Momma who saved me from that person. "I know it isn't enough," Momma whispers, her voice cracking. "I wish I could've given her more because what she gave me is much more precious, priceless." More tears fall as I look at her name.

"We know we can't replace her but we will honor her bravery for defending you to her dying breath. For giving you a fighting chance," Daddy's voice is soft and gentle.

"You're right, you can't replace her because you two are one of a kind. She is my Momma who gave me life and defended me but-" I turn to look at Momma, standing there. Her beautiful blonde hair swaying with the wind. "You saved me as well. You two gave me your love and to me that's priceless, precious." They both look like they would cry if they could. I turn to the head stone. "Thank you for saving me and for guiding me to them," I press my lips on the top of the head stone with thick hot tears.

With one final look I turn around and launch myself at them. "You are my Momma, and Daddy," I whisper as they hug me tighter.

I look at Embry who has kept his distance and I smile. He smiles back and I feel reassured with that small gesture.

"I love you my baby girl," Momma whispers with so much emotion.

"I lo-" I stop abruptly when the wind shifts to us and I begin smelling something sweet… too sweet.

Momma and Daddy look around and something passes by the trees stepping on sticks as they crack. Embry begins shaking violently, growling. He phases shredding his clothes in the process. He runs in full wolf speed towards whoever passed by us.

Momma runs back to the house in vampire speed with me while Daddy follows Embry. I see Jacob also in Wolf form run beside us towards where Embry disappeared to.

"Momma what's going on?" I ask scared out of my life.

"Nothing honey, it's probably the wolfs being protective as always," she smiles but the smile seemed forced. We walk into the main house and Uncle Edward stares at Momma.

**Embry's POV**

_Jake it's the scent!_ I scream. He was too close to Annie for my liking.

_Don't let it escape!_ Jacob commands. Like I will let it.

_I'm hot on its heels._

_I smelled it too,_ Seth joins me. Running in full speed towards the thing.

_I won't let it get away_, I yell. I can see the suit jacket he has.

_Is he wearing a suit?_ Seth asks.

_It looks like it but I don't care I'll catch it and end his life_, I growl. I see Jake next to us now, joining in our fight.

_We can't let it get away_, Jacob's growl is fierce. I know he's pissed that this vampire has escaped us more than a few times.

_It won't!_ I run faster, I'm heavily motivated since it could've attacked Annie and I can't let that happened.

_Catch him!_ I hear Paul snarl.

I open my jaw ready to take a bite off him when suddenly I find myself facing the Cullen's house. Seth, Emmett and Jake also stop looking around in confusion. I can hear the bastard laugh in the distance. We can't chase after it, it feels like something is physically holding us down.

After a few minutes we find our ability to move around but the scent had completely vanish.

_What the heck happened? _Seth asks confused out of his mind.

A mix of emotions passes through Emmett's face. He hisses bearing his teeth. "What happen?!" he looks at us all. He pushes a tree trunk from its roots.

"Emmett?" Blondie asks carrying my whole world in her arms. My little Annie asleep oblivious to all of this.

"What's the matter?" Esme walks carefully towards him with his motherly tone.

Buff guy picks a rock that must weight almost a ton and splits in half. He runs into the house with them behind him.

I growl in frustration, _He slipped again!_

_Did anybody see someone with him? _Jake asks_._

_No_, I answer.

_We need to go find it_. Leah stands in front of us snarling.

"You won't be able too," Edward's annoying smooth voice says.

_What are you talking about? We will get him and kill it_, Jacob frowns.

"You cannot, he has he powers to repel. As you follow him you will find yourself running the other way."

_You let him slip away_, Paul growls at me. _You were right behind him!_

I growl back, _Did you not hear what Edward said!_

_You had him and you let him escape_!

I launch myself at him completely livid. My teeth bits into him as he scratches my face.

_ENOUGH!_ Our Alpha commands. We stop immediately. _We will find him if it's the last thing we do…_


	10. All Is Well

Chapter 10

**Annalise's POV**

I rub my sleepy eyes and look around. I'm in my bed in the cottage. How did I get here? I feel the bed shift and turn my head to meet a sleeping Nessie. I slowly turn to face her completely and her eyes fly open.

"Hey," her voice groggy.

"Hey," I smile. My hands tucked under my face.

Her face falls. "What do you think happened? I was sitting in the couch with Jacob when I see him jump up and run phasing in the process," she whispers.

I frown remembering how Embry reacted. "There was something, it smelled like our family and ran fast too," I sit up and replay everything. "I saw it, it was a man. Tall, slim yet built. He was wearing-" I squint hard as if that was going to help me remember. "He was wearing a navy blue suit jacket… it was so fast. Embry phased and chased after it,"

Nessie also sits up and frowns. In a flash her expression turns to worry. "You think they caught him?"

I shrug, "I have no idea but I truly hope everyone is ok," we sit in silence thinking of what really is going on.

**Embry's POV **

We're all around the Doc's office. The Cullen's with the exception of Emmett stay quite while the rest of us are yelling suggestions.

"We need to have patrols 24/7!" Seth says.

"We have to protect the tribe!" Jared yells.

"We can catch him by surprise! Then kill it!" Quill suggest.

"How if every time we get near it, it sends us in a different location?!" Leah sneers.

Jacob slams his fist on the table making a crackling sound. The room falls silent. "We need to act smart and make rules to insure the people we love are safe. The wolves who have imprinted will patrol areas near your imprint and the rest will patrol the main lands. We will patrol the boarders around the clock. When I'm not here Embry will be in charge,"

They all look at me and I look at Jake in shock. "Jake, are you sure?" I don't think I'm capable.

He pats my shoulder. "Of course I'm sure."

"The rest of us will keep guard near forks and port Angeles to see if we catch the scent there," Carlisle's calm voice says.

Jacob curtly nods. Edward stands next to the Doc. "My daughter and my niece are not permitted to go to La push. They will have a curfew of being in their house at six pm. If they are with you while in the woods then you would need to be in you wolf form," and Edwards parental side has showed up. He stares at me and Jacob dead in the eyes.

We both nod. I mentally sigh, I know Annie is going to hate this.

**Annalise's POV**

"Why? We went cliff diving the other time," I don't understand why we can't go. He has refused to take me to the beach, mall, the walks down the forest, and now cliff diving. I sit on the floor with five books open around me, a notebook in my lap, and a pencil in my hands looking at Embry with a frown.

He seems frustrated but not at me at… I don't know really. He stands from my bed. "We can't go Annie, now do your homework,"

"Do my homework? I want to know why all of a sudden I can't even go to the bathroom by myself, someone has to be with me all the time," I cross my arms livid. I breathe in and out to try to calm myself.

He runs his hands over his curly hair and over his face as he paces my floor. His eyes wild, "I can't, ok!" I stare at him in shock. Not once has he ever yelled at me. My eyes begin to water, "Shit," he mumbles. His eyes soft. In seconds he flings my stuff to the side and sits next to me wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He sighs heavily as I try to recap what just happened. "This situation is driving me crazy. It's crazy and dangerous and I can't tell you to protect you," his finger curls under my chin to lift my gaze from the ground. My eyes meet his deep brown ones. "I need you to trust me. Please, trust that whatever I'm doing is to make sure you're safe,"

I sigh. It's killing me to not know what's actually happening but looking at his eyes I understand the need he has to keep me safe and for that I'll try to pretend things never changed. "Alright." I see his body relax and his beautiful smile appears. "But," his face falls. "I can't just sit around doing homework all day every day. I want to have fun."

"I just-"

I roll my eyes and stop him, "-I know what you said. Who said that to have fun you have to leave the house?" I smile and begin standing. I stretch my arm out with my hand open, "May I borrow your phone?"

His eyebrow shoots up, "May ask for what?"

I giggle, "To call Nessie silly. She's just as trapped as I am and we can do something fun together," he has a huge grin as he fishes for his phone. I search for Jake because I know for a fact he's there.

"What's up?" No hello, weird.

"Hey can Nessie come on over here?"

"Annie?"

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "No, my voice just got higher." I hear him laugh along with Nessie. "Yes its Annie, just knew Nessie's with you and I need her here,"

"Sure, sure," I close the phone and hand it back to Embry with a smirk.

He squints his eyes. "What are you up too?"

"You'll see," I hear a lot of commotion and mix scents of almost my whole family. Daddy's in my room in a flash.

"What's going on? Why did you need Nessie?" he's been jumpy too and practically shadows my every move.

"I just needed a prison buddy." I hear Nessie laugh before walking in.

"And you saved me from a physics lesson, thanks," she winks.

"Anytime. Now I was thinking-"

"-That can't be good," Jacob sly grin makes everybody in the room chuckle…except me.

"Well, Jakey," we all begin laughing and his smile disappears. I know he hates it, well not when Ness says it but Embry and I laugh at him over it. "You along with Embry are going to have fun with what I had planned,"

He swings and arm over Nessie and at Daddy's growl he takes it out just as quick. He clears his throat now embarrassed. We snicker, "And what will that be?"

"Baking!" Nessie giggles and high fives me and Embry's expression along with Jake's are blank.

Daddy stifles a laugh. "Great idea honey. Um… have fun guys," he pats Embry's shoulder as he walk out the door with a big smile in his face.

"Yeah Annie, good idea. I've always wanted to bake but I was too small and then I totally forgot about it."

"And I thought maybe bake for the whole pack. I notice that they've been all busy," I look at Embry and see him stiffen. "So let's get baking," I smile at him and he relaxes once again.

It's still killing me not knowing but I need to trust he has a good reason. Ness and I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen taking out the bowls and stuff. The guys stay in the background. Jake leaning against the wall and Embry standing with his hands in his pockets by the entrance of the kitchen.

Ness takes out the cook book and two of us look at all the recipes. Since this will be our first time really cooking anything we settle on a simple cake. Actually several of cakes so each wolf can have one of their very own. We know how hungry they can get, more so after their patrols.

I mix all the ingredients into a bowl while Nessie puts the prepared batter in the oven. When she's done she stands next to me and grabs my hand. _Annie I was thinking. Jake and Embry are good at making the small details on cars look amazing. What if we ask them to decorate the cakes with the name of the wolf and anything they think they might like. Who knows them better than their alpha and second in command? _She smiles.

I nod. And look at the guys who look bored out of their minds. "So…" I begin and I see Embry's head whip up to my direction. "We have a job for you," I smirk.

"Oh god, what is it? And I'm not wearing and girly apron," Embry points to Momma's pink apron I'm wearing.

"Fine, but you will decorate the cakes," I nod with finality.

Jake took more convincing but before they knew it they were almost down with the last cake. "Paul is going to pee his pants when he sees it," Jake laughs with his fist by his mouth as Embry puts the last frosting on the cake. I look at the cake and see a boat in the water. I laugh remembering the story they told me.

As they were busy decorating the cakes of all the wolves Ness and I were decorating the cakes of the most important ones.

I feel hot in my face as I hold Embry's cake in my hands and walk up to him. I clear my throat…

**Embry's POV**

I hear a delectable throat clearing and I turn around laughing at Paul's cake. I stop shocked at the site before me. My little imprint stands before me with a blush and an amazing cake in her hands. It has my name professionally written in the middle with a wolf howling out the side and a half sun at the background. "For you," her blush grows bigger.

I look at the cake then back at her. I take hold of the amazing cake and set it on the island and immediately hug her wrapping my giant arms around her small frame. I look back at her hypnotizing gray eyes. "You didn't have too," her eyes fall. "But I love it!" she beams.

"You do?"

"Yes, I don't even want to eat it,"

"You better eat it…you know after a few pictures," we laugh. She truly is amazing. I see Ness has also given Jake a cake with his wolf only it covers everything. It fits, he is the alpha.

We get busy inviting everyone to the cottage of course after they double check that they didn't smell anything. Leah surprised us all by hugging Nessie and Annie, she looked touched. They all laughed at what Jake and I decorated on the cakes. Everybody congratulated them in making good tasting cakes, more that that was the first time they ever baked. Paul almost fell out of his seat laughing but he said that good part of all this is that he'd get to eat an entire cake by himself.

I laugh and smile but I can't stop looking at my cake and Annie. She is an amazing little girl and it fills me with happiness to think what the future holds for us…


	11. Experiment

**A/N: Long chapter! sorry for taking longer then usual, but hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 11

Weeks later…

**Annalise's POV**

I toss and turn in my bed. Grunting silently. I half sit up and punch my pillow for no reason and throw my head on it. Why can't I find a comfy stop? I give up with a sigh and look at the ceiling. I think my body is just tired of being trapped inside the house; yeah that's it. It also majorly sucks that Embry couldn't stay over because he needs to patrol. I roll my eyes because they patrol non-stop for a ghost. Nothing has happened since that day my parents showed me the resting place of Mary.

The moon shinning from my window is the only light in my room. I close my eyes and stay still to try and see if that does the trick. All of a sudden I feel something. I can't quite put my finger on it. My eyes open and I look around the darkness pulling the covers closer to me.

_"__Experiment…" _a hush voice says carried by the wind.

My scalp prickles. My skin fills with goosebumps, the little hairs standing. My head pulsing, eyes wide still looking for who said it. My heart feels like it will burst out of my chest.

My eyes quint when I see the lights turn on. At the exact same second I see Momma sitting next to me. "Sweetie, are you alright? Your heart was beating fast," she wipes away a piece of my hair from my face tucking it behind my ear. She looks directly at my eyes trying to read it off of me.

I look around but everything is the same, no intruder. Like I should worry about that, I'm pretty sure my parents would took care of that if someone was to ever break in and enter. I see Daddy leaning against the door frame with a worried expression. I sigh and look down at my lap playing with my fingers. "I just had a nightmare I guess," I shrug explaining in my little girl's voice.

"What was it about baby?" Daddy asks running full speed towards me. He sits on the opposite side of Momma, on the other side of me. He takes a hold of my hand; with his thumbs, very gentle, starts to massage it. This is one of the ways he and Momma have kept me calm when I was afraid.

I look up at them. "I-I really don't know." I whisper. "I just know it really…really scared me,"

Momma wraps her cold smooth arms around me and sways side to side. Her palm soothingly rubs circles on my back, "Everything is alright honey. I won't let anything happen to you,"

I nod on her shoulder. I am a very lucky girl to have such amazing parents. "Thanks Momma." I smile and she returns it.

She kisses my head. "Anytime, baby. Now go to sleep, it's very late."

"Momma, Daddy can you stay here with me?" I ask sheepishly but I don't want to stay alone.

"Of course honey," Daddy smiles and lays bringing me down with him. Momma runs to the light switch and turns it off running back immediately. I feel the bed shift when she lays were she previous was.

Momma wraps her left arm over me and Daddy wraps his right arm over hers. "Is this better?" Daddy asks playfully.

"Much," I sigh happily. Then I feel their ice cold lips on my cheek at the same time. I giggle. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight baby," Momma whispers.

"Goodnight Annie pie," I giggle at that as I close my eyes. "Don't worry baby. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you… promise," I hear Daddy whisper low that I almost didn't[B1] catch it. With that I fall into a deep sleep with a smile on my face; my hands placed over theirs.

"Rise and shine!" I jerk away from my mattress. Aunt Alice comes bouncing in with a huge smile on her face. Morning person… ugh! Well she doesn't sleep… it still isn't pleasant.

"Alice," Momma scowls. She is still laying down next to me her head turned towards the door.

"Sorry," she apologizes after she almost gave me a heart attack.

I chuckle, "It's ok," I stretch that wonderful stretch in the morning and yawn in the process.

"What's going on Alice?" Momma asks siting down gently after she looked me over; always worried about me.

"We're going-"

"Shopping!" Nessie barges in skipping in her step. She laughs at my shock but obviously happy expression. "Grandpa gave it a go," she bounces on top of my bed.

"Really?"

"Yes! Edward and Emmett were against it but Carlisle said it was fine. I'm with Carlisle," Aunt Alice eyes gleam at the idea as she looked between me and Momma. Her eyes rest on me. "Now go change. And fast before they change their mind."

They don't have to tell me twice as I fling the covers off and run to the closet. They laugh and begin walking out. I slowly walk backwards into the room. "Nessie," I call out.

She turns and looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Can you help decide what to wear?"

"Sure, sure," I look at her and start to laugh. "What?"

"You've been hanging around with Jake way to long," I chuckle ad walk back into my closet.

She laughs as she begins moving the hangers to look at the choices. "I know. I've been saying his favorite line all the time, drives Daddy crazy"

I smirk, "That's why you do it,"

"Yeah, pretty much," and we begin laughing even more.

Looking at a green dress that ends below the knee I contemplate if should tell Nessie what I heard yesterday. I take off the hanger and look back at her. She's concentrated looking at this shirt and matching it with a tank top. I take the time that she's busy to walk back to my room. Opening the top drawer of my bedside table I take out a purple notepad and pen. I begin writing:

_Ness, pretend you're not reading the note. I don't want anybody to listen to what I have to tell you, this is the only way. Keep talking like normal. Can you do that?_

I take a hold of the note pad and walk back to the closet. "Nessie what do you think about this?" I hand her the note. She looks confused. "With a brown belt at the waist?" I keep the conversation going.

She takes the notepad form my hands and looks between it and me. I eye it and with my expressions I tell her to read it. She looks down at it. I see her perfect eyebrows crease. "Ah, yeah. I like the idea of the dress with the belt. Umm… with some brown flats?"

She takes a hold my hand. _What's going on Annie? _

I remove the notepad from her hands.

_I heard something yesterday._

"The brown flats will look nice with it. Or what about just jeans?" I suggest to make the conversation casual. She leans in next to me and reads it over my shoulder.

She places a hand softly on my left arm. _What, what was it_? She clears her throat. "Maybe jeans are better. Something comfy and casual. But you better put on a nice shirt,"

_Experiment._

She begins choking._ What?! _The whole family knows what the simple word means to me. It reminds me that a cruel man; he's voice I've been trying to forget. _What have to tell someone-_

"No!" I look around making sure my accidental outburst didn't cause suspicion. "I mean no on the jeans. I prefer the dress."

I walk away and head to the bathroom. Nessie stands at the door frame to block my way. She touches my chest to stop me from entering. _Annie, this is serious. We need to tell them._

I stomp my way back to the note pad and fiercely write:

_No, Renesmee._ I don't want to tell them. I don't want them to worry about something that probably is all in my head.

She looks at me wide eye. This is the first time I ever call her by her full name. She frowns angrily at me. _Then why tell me?_

I sigh while writing:

_I needed to tell someone. I couldn't tell my Momma, Daddy, not even Embry. They'd make a big deal about something small. But if you don't want me to tell you then fine. Sorry I did_.

"I'm going to change now," I turn to walk away but her gentle hand stops me from taking another step.

_Baby Annie, don't be mad at me. I worry about you like everybody that loves you does. I don't want you to fear in telling me anything. I love you and I'm here for you; for anything. _

I turn around to look at her and hug her hard. Hard that is she was human I probably would've broke some ribs. We begin smelling Aunt Alice scent closer and I rush inside the bathroom.

I close the door behind me when I hear her coming in. "Come on girls. We need to get going." I hear steps closer to the door. She knocks softly on the door. "Annie hurry."

"Yes Aunt Alice. Almost done."

"Good. Oh, and we have two wolves downstairs waiting on two girls," Embry! I hear Nessie rush out of the room with Aunt Alice giggling after her. "Don't take long Annie, we'll be waiting," she walks out my room and I get busy in changing fast.

**Embry's POV**

"Are you sure this a good idea?" I question. I can't let anything happen to her. We need to make sure it's 100% safe.

"Yes," Edward scowls crossing his arms over his chest.

"You think if we weren't sure I'd let my daughter out?" Emmett half yells. Well I guess he has a point. His eyebrow shoots up waiting for my response.

"Err… Of course not Mr. Cullen," Edward Along with Jake stifle the laugh and look away. I glare at them both. Nessie just giggles along with Fortune Teller and Blondie.

"Embry!" A little girl screams and jumps into my arms. Anger; forgotten. It stuns me that I don't see her one day and the next time I do she's bigger. She can pass for a five year old, even a little bit more. I do know her little brain is more advanced.

"Hey there princess. I heard you're going to the mall," I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, and Grandpa said _the_ ok so you can't say no,"

I laugh hard. "I can't do anything then?"

She shakes her head. "Nope,"

I chuckle and hug her, "Just be safe, ok?"

She wraps her small arms around me. "Yes Embry, don't worry about me." Her little voice assures me. But I still worry.

I help her into the car. Only the women and the girls are going. The other will stay here to hunt. I kiss her in the cheek and close the door waving bye at her. She waves back energetically as Blondie drives away.

I'm looking at the back of the car drive farther when Jacob punches my arm. "What the fuck?" I rub my arm.

"Dude c'mon. Let's go to the cliffs,"

"What?"

He rolls his eyes. "We've done a good job. True, we haven't found anything…" he trails off and we stay silent. He pats my shoulder. "Well anyways we deserve at least some minutes of fun before we go patrol the borders," he smirks while running and phasing in the process.

I laugh, phase and run towards him and indicate a race. It's very childish but like my Alpha said we deserve some fun before we go back being the overprotective wolves.

**Annalise's POV**

"How about this?!" I gush over a pretty blue dress. I'm just happy to be out of the cottage and main house. I thought for a minute there that I was going crazy.

"Oh my gosh! You have to take it," Nessie says touching the very soft material on it.

I take the dress and walk to Momma. "Can I take this Momma," I poke my bottom lip and bring out my puppy eyes.

"Yes honey. You can get whatever you want." Oh right, I keep forgetting my family has so much money that they afford islands.

"Thanks Momma," I hug her quick and skip towards Ness.

"I still don't know why you ask." She giggles.

I shrug and look for some more clothes. The saleswomen are very attentive and a little annoying. Momma only had to say that we're the Cullen's and they dropped whatever they were doing and started talking about latest designs and said they were there for anything we needed.

I take five dresses into the fitting room. The saleswoman that was pretty much following me around had the rest. I started with blue one Nessie approved off.

I started taking of my green dress I previously had on.

_"__Experiment…"_ I hear the hush voice. As it came it left.

My head snaps in that direction and nothing. I look around the rest of the fitting room. I open the door and look side to side; no-one. I frown and close the door. Maybe it is all in my head.

"Annie, honey, are you done?" Momma asks. I can hear her sitting on one of the couches they provided for you.

"Yeah Momma just a second." I practically put the blue dress on in a flash. I open the door and step out.

Aunt Alice claps her hands walking in. "I love it! Take it," I nod my head smiling but in my head it keeps repeating the events form yesterday and a minute ago. I shake my head to get rid of them and walk back in to try on the rest.

We walk in the mall, to all the stores. But I'm on edge. It feels like they're watching me. I'm going crazy, yeah that's it. "Annie look," Nessie points to a movie store. She runs towards it while Momma and Aunt Alice walk towards Macy's they're so caught up over some coat that they don't notice we're not following. "We should get it," Nessie grabs a movie box and lifts it up so I can read the title.

"The Vampire Diaries?" I laugh so hard that tears start coming out my eyes.

She laughs too. "Yes. Oh wait! It's a TV series!" she walks up to the guy behind the cash register. "Excuse me, how many seasons are there in this show?" She points to the box.

Then man runs his fingers over beard and seems amused by Nessie. I stand close to her. He doesn't seem threaten by me but I can back a mean bite if I wanted too. "There is four so far. Season five hasn't come out in the stores and season six is about to start," He explains in his thick smoky scent voice.

"Alright, I'll buy all of them," She proclaims.

"Do you have enough money little girl?" He questions looking between me and her. I start feeling rage. How can I bite him and make him feel pain but without drawing out blood?

Nessie narrows her eyes. "I have enough,"

"No, go away," he shoos us away.

"But I want to buy it," she protest.

"No. Now I said go away,"

"Wha-" I begin but get cut by a deep growl.

I turn around and see Momma in all her beautiful glory growling at the disrespectful man. The man looks at her in awe. It's as if he's seeing the sun for the first time. "Is there a problem?"

He opens his mouth to talk but no words come out. He is even drooling and has goo-goo eyes. "No Momma," I say and his gaze falls to me and back to her embarrassed. "We just want to buy this show," I hand her the season 3 DVD's.

She looks at them then back at him. "Is there something wrong for them to buy them?"

"A-a… um…" poor fool. Cat caught his tongue.

"This gentleman was helping us find the rest of the seasons and we're about to pay Aunt Rose," Nessie glares at the guy who scrambles to his feet and comes back with the rest of DVD's.

"Here it is," he says cheeks red and drops of sweat roll down from the side of his face. He checks them out and Momma pays and walks out elegantly. We follow her trying to hold our laughter. "Momma?"

She smiles but scowls. "You two were supposed to be behind us. What happened?"

Nessie and I look down. "We wanted to buy it," I whisper.

She laughs. We look back at her confused. "I can't believe you want to watch that show. Oh by the way you're in trouble, both of you."

Yeah, thought that much. We head into Macy's and find Grandma looking at an elegant dress and Aunt Bella looking at a watch. Aunt Alice is probably lost somewhere in between the clothes. Besides what just happened I'm still glad we had a chance to come out.

"Vampire what?" Grandma questions looking at us amused.

"The Vampire Diaries," I correct.

"So Grandma, can we sleep over and have a marathon here?" Nessie gives her the puppy eyes.

"You girls are so adorable but you will have to ask you grandfather,"

"I'll go!" I jump off the kitchen stool and run towards Grandpa's study.

I stand by the door. "Come in Annie," he calls out. I walk in and Grandpa is behind his impressive desk with reading glasses.

I giggle. "Why do you were reading glasses grandpa?"

He places me on his lap. "Makes me feel older and smart," he whispers. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"But grandpa you are very old and beyond smart," I laugh at his fake hurt expression.

"Did you just call me old?" He tickles me.

"Grandpa… stop," I laugh. "Grandpa" he laughs. A few seconds later he stops.

"So what is it I hear that you and Nessie want to sleepover and have some marathon?" he smiles with his perfect eyebrows raised.

"Please Grandpa! The TV in the living room is so much bigger," I look at him with my puppy dog eyes.

He chuckles. "Of course sweetie. I'd do anything for my baby granddaughters,"

I gasp excited. "Anything? Even cliff diving?"

He stays quite for a few seconds. He smiles. "Yes even cliff diving."

"You're the coolest Grandpa ever" he laughs as I fling's myself at him. "You have to come cliff diving with me someday. Promise," I let out my pinky.

"Promise," he nods and hooks his pinky with mine.

Nessie and I have some cute footsie Pajamas and are sitting on the couch. Grandma made us braids and I love it. Grandpa pops in the first season and kisses our foreheads before he leaves.

We hear footsteps nearing the house. Grandpa appears at the front door all of a sudden and opens it. "Embry!" I jump up and runs towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I went to say goodnight and your father, very angrily may I add, told me you were having a marathon with Nessie here,"

"We are. Want to watch it with us?" And being Embry he never says no when I ask him with my little girl voice.

Jake joined later. The four us watching the very cool show. Even though they have the information about Vampires wrong I still love the show.

"Stephan is _so_ dreamy!"

"And Damon is dangerously hot!" We both gush.

We see the guys roll their eyes but don't say a word. I giggle. I know Embry hates every minute of the show but I'm glad he's here. He is always here and I hope it stays that way.

Before I know it I'm waking up in Momma's old bedroom. I rub my eyes and look around. I notice the sun peeking through the window. How did I get here?

I didn't have time to do anything when Aunt Alice barges in. "We have many things to do today first-"

I cut her off. "-Aunt Alice come here please," She looks confused and walks towards me. I look at her straight in the eyes. I place my hands on her shoulders. "You will let me sleep a little longer and go with Embry when I wake up for a few hours,"

She looks even more confused. "What are you doing?"

I hear laughing. That's when I realize Nessie was sleeping next to me. "She tried…" she can't even talk because of the laugh. "To compel you!"

I hear everybody laugh. Aunt Alice smiles. "Sorry kiddo that doesn't work. Now we have too many things to do! Your birthday is almost coming." She laughs while walking out.

"In a few months." I mumble.

"Exactly we're losing time. Now up!"

I grunt and throw myself back into the mattress with Nessie still laughing uncontrollably next to me. "What it was worth the try," and she laughs harder.

* * *

><p><span>[B1]<span>


	12. Unil

**A/N: Another one!**

Chapter 12

Weeks turn into Months…

**Annalise's POV**

Everything was finally falling into place. With my family along with wolves loosening up on the leash, no pun intended, things were becoming normal again. The holidays came and left but memories were made. I was a vampire for Halloween; it was an inside joke. We had a kick with that. Embry went as a zombie, Momma and I helped with the makeup; he looked scary. Nessie went as a Skelton with a white wig; I have never seen her so pale. Jacob went all out; he went as the pumpkin king, it was funny but cool at the same time. Grandpa forced us to take pictures and we were off to trick or treat. I gave all my candy to Embry who was more than happy to accept.

Thanksgiving was held in the main house and Grandma along with me and Nessie were cooking for the wolves, Jake's dad Billy and Nessie's Grandpa Charlie. He was a nice man. Embry was congratulating me for the pumpkin pie I made; of course I also made apple pie. He also introduced me to Amy, his mom. She is such a sweetheart and made me promise I'd go by her house soon. Everybody around the table laughing and sharing stories. It made me feel blessed to be surrounded by wonderful people like them; I was thankful for my family.

Christmas was memorable. Between Momma, Daddy, Embry, Nessie, Jake, Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella, and myself we made snowman that was eight feet tall. We took pictures then through ourselves on it and had a snowball fight. Later that day we went sledding but only Nessie, Jake, Embry and I. I crashed into a tree making Daddy worry but I was laughing during the whole thing. Embry got scowled at but I was not even scratched. On Christmas morning we all exchanged gifts. I made Momma a bracelet, I gave Daddy a metal bat with his named engraved on it and promised a baseball game soon. They hugged me, almost broke my bones. For Embry Aunt Alice came with me to pick it out. It was his very own Harley motorcycle with the colors of his fur; gray with a hint of black. His name engraved on it. The look on his face told me it was worth waiting four weeks for it. He kept repeating that I shouldn't have gotten it but I had none of it. Knowing he couldn't win me he finally accepted it. He gave me a collage filled with pictures we took when we do something fun, I loved it. He said it wasn't something expensive like what I got him but to me that was priceless. I made his mom Amy a homemade quilt with the help of Grandma. She cried and hugged me. I gave Nessie her gift at the same time she gave me mines. We laugh when we saw what we got each other. I got a diary like Stephan has on the show with an ink pen and I got her, her very own daylight ring. "You can walk in the sun now" I say and we both laughed everybody else rolled their eyes laughing.

New Years was incredible. We went sky diving as the clock hit twelve; the whole family. Fireworks were above us. Every couple kissed but I just hold my best friends hand, Embry. It was such a rush. Embry held both my hands and we went in circles. With the wind I carried us off longer when the parachutes were up, not like we need them.

Valentines came rolling in and my parents were gone for the whole weekend; them and everybody else. I stayed in the main house watching action films with Embry. My favorite was the X-Men. My eyes almost popped out my sockets of excitement when I saw Storm. Embry smiled while eating popcorn. I even went for Grandpa and Grandma, who stayed with me and Nessie, to show them the part in the movie where she makes an electric storm. I decide at that moment I was going to be Storm for the next Halloween, with white hair and everything.

As the climate got warmer Embry would invite me to bonfires. I was unsure for one when the elders would sit in a circle to tell the legends. How was a half-vampire, their mortal enemy, sit around and learn their secrets? He assured me that all the imprints will attend and I was his family either way. I smiled at that thought. Embry was my best-est friend, same as Nessie, and like a big brother I never had. I still didn't know what imprinted meant but I was still glad for it. At the end I was happy I went, I stayed quiet and opened eyed through the entire stories. They would say the stories so incredible you would picture everything.

I couldn't be happier with my life. Momma doesn't fight that much with Embry. Daddy is more playful, or back to normal as Nessie says, cracking jokes all the time. Most of the time I don't get them but I laugh because I don't like feeling excluded. If you ask me everything was perfect…. until I fall sleep…

**_I'm sitting bellow a giant tree, next to my Momma's head stone. The scenery around me peaceful. Sun shining, wind softly blowing. I close my eyes and inhale contently. But I'm startled, "My experiment has become quite a beauty," A dangerously seductive voice whispers, syncing with the ambient noise. _**

**_My eyes fly open. I stand slowly looking around; desperately trying to look where the voice came from. The same voice that has hunted me. The leaves suddenly falling, turning colors. The wind becoming cool, clinging to the winters chill. The chirping of the birds come to a complete silence. "I knew I had chosen the human well." He chuckles sending chills down to my very core. "Oh, no. I wouldn't dare hurt my experiment," Those words struck me hard. Fear runs threw me like a freight train. He laughs as I clutch to the tree trunk. _**

**_"_****_Richard!" I gasp._**

I jolt from my sleep. My hands frantically moving aimlessly, trying to desperately grasp reality. My breathing hollow. "Anna, Annie," I hear Embry's voice at the distance, as if he was being muffled. "Annie? Are you ok?" he shakes me softly.

I finally look at him. His hair tasseled, his eyes tired, t-shirt scrunched up at the front. "I-I'm alright," I lie; again. I've been having these dreams for some time. I don't know what they mean. I deny I'm even having them, I don't want anybody to worry for something that is in my head. I need to fix it alone. Nessie will freak out more than last time and will tell someone. They've done so much for me already I couldn't possibly trouble them with this.

He frowns, his beautiful eyes becoming serious. "Don't lie to me,"

"I-I-" I don't finish because I hear someone approaching the cottage. I look at him apologetically. His frown stays on as I smell Aunt Alice running towards my room.

"Rise and shine! It's party time!"

I muster a fake smile while flinging my covers off. I leap out of my mattress and hug her. "But first I must shower," I declare.

"Of course, run along. And you, off you go." She points to the door while looking at Embry.

I linger by my bathroom door looking at his frustrated expression. "Go, go, go," Alice gently pushes him to the door.

His melted chocolate eyes are pleading me to say something allowing him to stay but I need time to think things through. I still don't know what's going on, it's already hard enough hiding all of this from Uncle Edward. He huffs in frustration and walks out.

I quickly shower and dress more than ready to start working on something to keep my mind occupied from remembering those dreams I've been having. What is happening? During the day I don't see or hear nothing but in my nights it's like _he_ is calling.

I put some skinny dark jeans and a nice lose gray sweater with black converse. Aunt Alice is waiting for me downstairs. She begins giving instructions. "Alright, you will be somewhere else while-"

I crease my eyebrows. "-Why am I going to the main house then?"

She chuckles. "You're not going to the main house you're going with Nessie and Jasper to the store. You can do and get whatever you want except cut your hair. That is out of the question,"

"Uncle Jasper?" I didn't think he left anywhere without Alice. They seemed attached at the hip.

"Yes, he'd distract me if he would stay and I need to focus."

I nod, "Right and we wouldn't want that"

"Not, you wouldn't," She smiles and we run towards the main house but stop in front of it. "This is where I leave you. Jasper will come out with the car in a little," she skips up the stairs.

I stuff my hands into my pockets and look at the ground. With my shoes I kick aimlessly deep in thought. I squeal in delight when Uncle Jasper surprised me by wrapping his cold arms around me and twirling me. "Happy Birthday!"

I giggle. Nessie comes down the stairs. "Wait what day is it today?"

"September 25th nothing important," I shrug trying to keep my face serious.

She laughs and runs towards me flinging her body on top of me. "Happy Birthday Baby Annie!"

We went to the stores, I had to cover the sun with the clouds so Uncle Jasper can come out of the car. Besides that we were putting some huge hats and sunglasses and posing as Uncle Jasper took all those pictures laughing. He bought me an expensive necklace that I could've lived without but he insisted. A necklace with my birth stone, the sapphire. I hugged him and went back to admire it.

He drove me to Momma's cottage. She was waiting outside with a huge grin in her face. I couldn't believe my eyes when I went inside my room. A beautiful dress laid effortlessly on my bed. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I breathe as I touch the elegant material. My fingers admiring every piece of it. It's beige with lace at the bottom. Nice and simple; I love it!

"It is a Victorian styled dressed made by me," I look at her, eyes wide.

"You made it?" I squeak. I take the dress and run towards my Momma who is nodding the answer of my question. She laughs and holds me close.

When I was ready in my beautiful dress Momma got ready and looked even more beautiful than me even though she denies it. The dress clashes beautifully with my necklace. As we walk out of the cottage hand in hand I giggle when I see the two most important guys in my life. Daddy and Embry both dressed in a tux standing elegantly with a flower in their hand.

Embry hands me my favorite pink tulip. As he does he kisses my cheek making me blush. Daddy does the same. Momma hooks her arm with Daddy with a smile and they run along.

"So how does it feel to be a year old?"

"Like I need to grow faster." He laughs.

"Happy Birthday Annie," he wraps and arm over my shoulder's almost squatting because he is too tall for me.

I gasp when I see glowing lights in the distance. As we approach it I squeal happily. Everybody formal and standing with their fantastic posture. It looks like they're a panting. All of the women are wearing a Victorian style dresses while the men wear a tux like Daddy and Embry.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered.

"Like Katerina Petrova's time!" I yell in excitement. They laugh. She is a vampire in The Vampire Diaries show and I always wanted to see what it would be like to live in her time and wear what she wore. Seeing all of this is like I'm traveling back in time. Grandma, Aunt Bella, Aunt Alice, Momma have a Victorian style umbrella behind them smiling. I begin crying.

Momma runs towards me. "You don't like it baby?"

I laugh tears still streaming down. "Like it? I love it!" I run in circles. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" It was dream come true!

After a fill with emotions afternoon I begin rubbing my eyes. "Someone's tired," Embry smiles.

"Yeah, I don't like being part human," I say while yawning. He chuckles.

"Before you leave… here," He quickly says. I look down at his hands to find a round thing. Not sure what it is. "It's called a dream catcher,"

"Jake gave me one too," Nessie skips her way to us. I take a hold of it. The brown feathers soft. "It's to catch bad dreams," She says touching it.

I look at her surprised and back at him. He looks worried but manages to smile. "Thank you," I smile back. It's actually what I needed.

I say my goodnights and Momma carried me back to the cottage with Daddy behind us carrying all the presents. Still my dream catcher in my hands. Momma sets me down in my room and kisses my forehead. Daddy places all my gifts in my closet and also kisses me in the forehead whispering goodnight. They both exit my room. I make it quick and place the dream catcher on the frame of my bed. I trace my fingers over the feather before turning and walking towards the bathroom.

I take a fast shower and wear a soft Pajamas Amy, Embry's mom, got me for Christmas. My wet hair loose at the back as I climb into my bed. I place my purple covers over me and reach for my big stuffed wolf that Embry bought me. I wanted it because it reminded of him. He said it would protect me when he wasn't around. I made whole into it but made it look professional for a hiding spot for my dairy. I hold my brown leather diary and open it to today's page. In my not so elegant writing I begin:

_September 25__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today may very be my favorite day ever. It is my birthday! All my dreams came true. Momma made me a really pretty dress. Daddy put on some really old music and thought me how to dance it. Everybody put on their part to make this day special. It felt like I really went back in time. What would made the picture perfect was if Mary was a part of it but know that think it she is always with me, in my heart. _

_I just wished the day would also have a perfect ending. My eyes feel heavy and water but I'm scared. I know that when I close my eyes I'll dream again. I'll dream about him… when will it stop?_


	13. Richard

**A/N: And another one! Thank you for your reviews! You guys rock!**

Chapter 13

Four years later….

**Annalise's POV**

"Come on Embry! Can I see?" I ask impenitent. He has been working on this car for months and he says it's finished just that at the last minute he shy's away. During that duration we've gotten closer than ever. He takes me to Sam's house to eat, go to more bonfire's, to the store. All the better that Nessie and Jake tag along. I love spending time with all of them. He knows every secret; well, the only thing he doesn't know is the nightmares. I've learn to live with them. To cope with them.

He scratches the back of his head. "Maybe it's not ready," that's Embry for you.

"Yes it is," Jacob says sitting next to Nessie who is giggling. Nessie has really grown beautiful. Her bronze curls hanging beautifully at the back, her eyes are bigger and deep brown, her figure it's turning more curvaceous. She is almost at her maturity year and Alice and I are planning a huge party. She will join the 'grown ups' now. I smile as I look her blush when Jacob wraps an arm around her. I notice that every time she looks at Jake she looks at him different. She doesn't want to tell me anything but I know she has a crush on him.

Embry glares at Jake. I pout knowing it works every time. He rolls his eyes. "Fine!" he begins pulling back the cover on the car and I gasp. "Is it that bad?" he worries when he shouldn't.

It is beautiful. It's an amazing red mustang. The paint looks flawless. I remember this car. The owner gave it away because it was so baldly ruined he would just buy a new one. You couldn't see that it was a car of how crushed it was. Embry took it in and started working on it, I know he was tired of asking Jacob if he can barrow his car. The color is different, it used to be white. Blood red is one of my favorites; pun intended. I run my fingers over the smooth finish.

I grin at Embry. "It's beautiful!" I exclaim. "I'd pay thousands for this car," and I would. It looks carefully detailed, it is more or less handmade, and the smooth coloring makes it look elegant. I love the smell of leather mixed with his woodsy and musky smell. Hell, I'd pay millions

"See bro, told you she'll like it," Jacob smirks.

"You really do?" Embry asks with a gleam in his eyes.

I roll my eyes now. "Yes. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

He shrugs. "Your family always has elegant cars around,"

"And this would be among them. That's how elegant your car looks like," I hug him and he hugs back.

"Are we still watching the movie?" Nessie asks standing near us.

"I dunno, are we?" I look up at Embry and Jacob.

"See what movie?" Jake asks.

"Betrayed by the heart!" Nessie and I squeal loudly. This is the new hottest go-to-see movie. It talks about a demon falling for a human girl. Nessie and I read all the series and I'm in love with Zac. He is the Demon; he is very mysterious and… I just have to see it.

Jacob groans. "Chick flick?"

"The ultimate," Embry sighs. He knows about the story. I talk to him about it every time a finish a book; and there's ten.

"Did you hear the writer is going to publish a new one called Solemn Heart?!" Nessie gushes.

My eyes pop out. "What?!" I jump up and down with Nessie as Jacob and Embry groan.

I stop and look at Embry with my sad puppy eyes. "You don't want to go?"

He's taken aback by my sudden mood. "Where?" he asks urgently to lift my mood again.

"To the movies to see Betrayed by the heart,"

His eyes widen. "Yes, I'm going with you. Don't be sad," works every time.

"Yay!"

We make arrangements. The movie premieres until the night we have time to change into something different. The guys roll their eyes saying we don't have to change; we just ignore them. They're guys they don't understand. We want to look nice yet casual. They'll pick us up from my cottage at seven. Enough time to actually take my time in finding what to wear.

I know Ness is going to look rocking; hopefully she helps me look the same. Nessie now looks like a fifteen about to turn sixteen year old. I look like a thirteen year old, no longer chubby; that's good. We've notice that the older we got the faster we ran, the theory Grandpa made was that when we reach maturity than we'd run fast as a Vampire and get stronger. Maybe not as strong but strong.

She makes it there before me, obviously. Momma and Daddy are hunting this weekend therefore the house is lonely. They take this hunting trips that sometimes last days. We run our separate ways. Nessie has her own room with a closet filled with clothes just for her here. They built it in for when Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward would disappear, like my parents now, Ness would stay here. Just now both of our parents decided on the same weekend so we stay in the main house.

I begin flipping through the clothes. This is what happens when you have a lot of it; you can't find what to put on. I take a hold of a knitted sweater; gray, the same color of my eyes. While my eyes have a hint of topaz, the same color of my family's eyes; when I hunt my eyes look gray-topaz. I just think it's cool.

I hear my door creek open, Nessie's done already? I should tell her to help me.

I take the sweater with the hanger. "Nessie should I-" my breath catches in my throat. A lump forms so I can't speak.

A tall man in a very expensive gray suit and an elegant coat on has Nessie in a choke hold. "Hello," That voice! His lips curl in a chilling smile. His eyes the color red; he eats humans. "Wow, look at how you've grown," his voice smooth making the little hairs stand up. A wave of fear passing over me.

"W-who are you?" I ask finding my voice. It was small full of uncertainty. Inside I knew who he was, after all I've heard his voice at the very beginning and in all of my dreams but I didn't want to accept it. I kept looking between his stone hard face to Nessie's petrified look.

His eyes become a dark red. "Who am I?" He sounds angry. Vicious. He runs his pale fingers over his brown hair that was comb a second ago. He chuckles darkly, making Nessie trash around in his hold; she's trying to free herself. "Your father!" he growls.

"M-my f-fath-" the air inside picked up. Like I we were standing outside with the winds of 60mph.

"Yes your father, Richard," I begin seeing dots in my vision, my breathing uneven. Nessie claws at his hand. _Richard_!

"Please let her go," I plead. "If you want me, fine. But let her go," my voice becoming strong.

He looks at Nessie who looks frighten. He gets near her face and smells her "The other half-breed." My eyes widen further as his repulsive tongue licks her neck. He can't hurt her! I take small step forward. I feel helpless as I watch Nessie eyes of fear look at him. His mouth close to her ear. "You're lucky I have no use for you," his voice husky, smooth, low.

"Richard my parents will find you! My whole family will," I need to save Nessie; both of us. He chuckles but says nothing. The anger I'm feeling produced a cage of lightning bolts around myself. If only I could do that around Nessie to take her away from that creep. He is smiling ear to ear seeing what I could do. He looks back at Nessie and laughs like he enjoys seeing the scare look in her eyes. "Stop!" I hate seeing Nessie like this. He plants a kiss on her cheek. The air almost like a hurricane inside.

"Will you come willingly?" he asks, a creepy gleam in his eyes. He isn't startled by the wind I'm creating; it seems like he doesn't even notice.

"No, Annie-" I see Richard tighten his hold to stop Nessie form talking more.

I tremble in my spot. "Yes," voice shaky. The cage disappears. I look down, surrendering. He flings Nessie farther away from us. "Nessie!" I scream in horror as her body slumps on the floor. I try to reach her but unfamiliar cold arms circle my waist and snatches me away from the house.

"Anna!" I hear Nessie scream after me.

"Nessie!" I cry as I pound my fists on his chest; he doesn't even flinch. Someone needs to hear me. "Embry! Momma! Daddy!" he covers my mouth to prevent me scream some more.

I hear a howl in the distance and my heart leaps. Embry! As Richard flings me over his shoulder I see a russet-brown, a gray-ish black, and a black wolf run towards us in full speed. I don't know how but I manage to move his hand. "Embry! Jacob! Sam! Help!" I cry frighten. I reach for them.

The wind has picked up as if we're in the middle of a tornado. Rain now pouring. Falling leaves all around us. Chaos. As I cry for Embry it begins to snow as well. The snowflakes melt on my stretched out hand. He is right there. So close.

"Embry, please run faster!" I plead. I can see my fear in his chocolate eyes.

Embry growls violently. From the corner of my eyes I see another unfamiliar Vampire; Richard is not alone. I turn to look at him. This Vampire is slim yet muscular, has dark brown hair. He runs next to Richard and that's when I see the wolves running in another direction. No longer running towards me. What's going on?

"Embry!" I cry as if I was in pain.

"Shut up before I kill your precious Renesmee," he threatens making me shiver at the idea._ Please! Anybody! _I scream inside.

He continue running, a few branches scrapping my face as he passes by them. He then stops abruptly. "Hold your breath," he warns.

I begin feeling water at my feet. I look down and we begin submerging. Why is anyone helping me get away? I look back at the trees wanting a wolf to come out from behind them… but nothing does. Tears start falling at the realization that no one is here to protect me. I'm not strong enough to fight him off.

I keep protesting but he covers my mouth and submerges completely. Richard comes out for my sake, but after a couple of minutes he submerges again.

….

"Get changed or you're going to get sick," Richard flings a bag at me. We had reached shore a good… I don't know; but far away from my home. Richard and the other unknown Vampire walk miles until we reached a motel.

"I can't get sick!" I hiss.

I feel his cold hand press my cheek with force. I begin feeling dizzy. I clutch it as I realize he hit me. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me! I am your father!" his voice venomous. I tremble and look at the stained carpet scared. I miss everybody. I begin crying uncontrollably. "Shut up-" he sneers. I can already feel the next blow.

"-Aren't you going to check in with Heaven?" The other Vampire distracts Richard. If i wasn't mistaken the other vampire sounded angry.

There is silence for a couple of seconds. I'm too frighten to look up. "Yes, I suppose. You stay here and make sure she doesn't move. Unless it is to change," he walks incredibly close to me, hovering. He yanks my hair at the top, upward. "And you better behave," his sweet scented breath makes me shake in fear. He flings me to the mattress without even touching me and in a flash he is gone. He has powers like mine?

The unknown Vampire runs towards me. "Are you ok?" his voice smooth, gentle.

. "Why would you care?" I say between tears. He helped Richard kidnap me; he is as bad as Richard. I look at him confused waiting for an answer. That's when I notice his eyes are a deep blue with a hint of red. "A-are you a-a half-vampire, t-too?" I wipe some tears and sit down properly to take a good look at him.

He smiles kindly. "Yes," he takes my hand; which I didn't have an urge to snatch away. It was a welcomed touch. "I'm actually your brother,"

I stare at him wide eye. "What? My brother?!"

He chuckles, like bells. Reminds me of my family. "Yes, Richard is my father too." he says grimly.

I squint my eyes. "You don't like him? Why would you help him?"

He sighs. "When someone puts a threat on you, you tend to act a certain way. After spending a century with him you realize you don't care. Then I hear I have a baby sister who he was planning to kidnap; I needed to stay to make sure you are ok. He found out from his mate that I was planning to escape and he threatened to kill you if I did."

"You don't know me. Why would you want to protect me?"

He looks at me like I asked a stupid question. "You are my sister. The only one I will ever consider as family." I smile. At least in the mist of all this ugliness something bright comes out. "Now I think it's wise to keep Father happy. You should change." he suggest.

"I don't want to," my voice seems small again. He surprises me by hugging me, I return it crying softly.

"Please, I don't want him to hurt you," His voice brakes.

I sigh and nod taking a hold of the bag. I walk into the crappy bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. A bruise is forming were he hit me, I look tired, my hair is a wet mess. I scare even myself. I begin changing into the simple jeans and over size hoodie. I place my hair into a simple pony. I tuck the rebel hairs behind my ears as I walk out. He is sitting on the chair smiling at me. I notice that he's changed too, he wears some dark jeans and a blue dress shirt that matches his eyes.

"Why do I look like a druggie and you look nice?"

I chuckles. "I usually charm my way into stuff, I have to look my part." He stays serious now.

"Can I ask you something?" he nods cautiously. "Why when we were running the wolves ran the other way?

It looks like he wants to ask something but answers my question instead. "You can control the weather. My powers are to repel. I can make them walk the other way if I wanted to, but it doesn't work for Richard and he would take the anger off on you if I tried again," he sadly says.

My brows crease. "Our powers are completely different. Is like that for all the siblings?"

"No…" he hesitates in continuing. "We're just different. While I was inside the womb of my mother Richard would inject some stuff to make me powerful. I was his experiment. It was what he called me for years,"

"That was my nickname too," I chuckle darkly.

He grimaces. "He succeeded with me. My original power was to create fog that would confuse you; make you not know where you were going. But the stuff that he injected in me, even later on out of the womb, made me stronger. I can repel even states away." He frowns angrily. "He made it so I couldn't use on him but for him." He looks at me. "We've been watching you for years now. Trying to see when it would be the perfect time. We saw what you can do. And when you mature your powers will evolve like any other Half-Vampire,"

"Half-Vampire's powers evolve?"

"Yes, while full Vampires have more strength, speed, and can't be harmed easily like we can; we have our powers. For what we lack on strength we gain in power." He then sighs. "But none of that matters. We are his prisoners. But I'd be dammed if I let him harm you again." He looks remorse. I can tell he's looking at my bruise.

I clear my throat. Trying to change the topic. "Now that I know you're my brother can I know your name?" I sit next to him. He smells sweet with a hint of honey and pie.

"Axel Jai O'Connell," he shakes my hand and I giggle.

"Well Axel, I'm Annalise Sara Cullen. People call me Anna or Annie," His face falls. He even looks like he is grieving but for me. "What?" I ask worried.

"You know Father is going to change your name?" his eyes sad.

"Oh… I figured that much." I shrug. Then the pang of devastation and sadness hits me. Will I have anything left from my Momma and family?

"Sorry,"

I look at him confused. My eyebrows creasing at the middle. "For what?"

"Taking you away from your family," He truly does look sorry.

I take his hand. "It's not your fault. But in some part I'm glad it happened because I met you," he hugs me and I return it. We stay like that a good ten minutes. "What did you mean by 'check in on Heaven'?" I ask once we let go.

He leans back on his chair. "Meaning his mate, wife whatever you want to call her. Her name is Heaven Andrea O'Connell,"

"And she says hello," the chilling voice says. We both turn towards the door to see Richard walking back in closing the door behind him. I clutch onto Axel to dear life. "I see you two were talking." he slumps on the bed his dark red eyes look at me in amusement. "What? Why do you look scared?" He laughs. Axel holds me closer in a steal grip as Richard stands coming closer to us. "Come," He yanks on my arm.

"Don't touch her!" I'm startled by the force in Axel's voice. I can tell it startled Richard too.

"Or what? Don't make me laugh boy!" he growls. "I created you two. I gave you life and I can easily take it away," I look at Axel and signal him to not say anything else. I can have him get hurt because of me. He flings me against the mattress again with a storm wind. He does have powers like mine. He slips behind me. My breathing uneven again. "Sleep." He commands in his chilling voice. "Or I can hit you so hard you'll have no other choice," he whispers low I could barely register his words. But I did and makes my heart beat fast, almost as if it was finding a way to escape my chest. He chuckles darkly hearing my suffering and kisses my cheek. Revulsion fills me.

…

"Wake up!" I jolt awake making Richard laugh. Why does he have to be so cruel?

My heart pounding on my chest. I notice he is running in full speed. I look at my side and see Axel running next to him with a sympathetic look. "Where are we going?" I demand.

"Home," his voice icy.

"Forks?" I ask hopeful. But I was foolish to ask.

This made Richard really laugh. "Of course not." he slumps me over his shoulder as if I was a bag of potatoes. Something worthless.

As the chilly wind kept passing through I wonder what my family is doing right now. Are they looking for me wasting their time because with my brother they're never going to find us? Are they sad? Yes, but I don't want them to be. Embry… I wonder how he's doing. I miss him terribly that it actually hurts.

"We're home," Richard declares.

I look around his head and see a gorgeous house. It is secluded and looks like it belongs to an all American family. The ocean nearby in a hypnotizing blue that makes my eyes wide. It actually is beautiful. I bet Nessie would love it. But I keep forgetting she's not here… none of them are. My eyes pool at the taught.

A model thin beautiful women with bleach blonde hair and pale skin comes down the stairs with elegancy. Her blood red eyes fixed on me. She smiles. Richard smiles sweetly at her; that's the first. She must be Heaven.

"You brought me a girl!" She stands elegantly with her clothes that look like they come from a boutique. That makes me sadder remembering my Momma.

"Yes, didn't I promise?" please let this be over….

I sit, empty inside, on the plush bed my new 'mother' gave me. She's been wanting to have a girl and when Richard found out I was Mary's daughter he kidnapped me for Heaven. But they didn't do it right away. They were waiting for the perfect time.

Axel had walked to the other side of the house were Heaven told me his room was. She showed me around my room, which is bigger than my room in the cottage. She is very educated and sophisticated her powers are to hunt, track you down. As soon as she has a whiff of you then she'll be able to hunt you anywhere in the world. I become emptier receiving this knowledge. If I escape she'll find me and then my family can be in danger. I couldn't let that happen. They had strong connections in Italy. I didn't want to test them.

"Your father and I have our room at the very end of this house. If you need anything please tell me. Goodnight angel," she closes the door in a soft click. She's nice but knowing she knew that Richard would kidnap me from my family that makes her go into my mean book.

As soon as I know she's far I curl up in a ball and cry. I cry my heart out. I hear the door open in a light creek. "Are you ok?" I hear the familiar voice of worry.

"Will I ever see my family?" I cry harder and Axel warps his arms around me.

"This is your family. You are going to have to accept that. I don't want father to hurt you,"

"But I miss them," instead of answering he just rocks me side to side. Why me? At least I hope Nessie, Grandma, and Momma are ok; they're the fragile souls from the house. They're going to have to accept I'm gone and for good.


	14. Gone

**A/N: Sorry took long...again. My account didn't let me in but at last, it did. Hope you like it. Please feed back!**

Chapter 14

**Embry's POV**

I'm glad she liked it! I was nervous she wouldn't. Now I can't wait for her to learn how to drive so I can give her this car. That's the only reason why I was working so hard on it. It was going to be hers as soon as she earned her license, Blondie's rules. I totally agree with her though.

Also it was a little bonding time for us. We would spend as much time possible working on it. I didn't want to first because it was a present after all even though she didn't know, but that girl is persistent. I gave in at the end with the condition I'd finish the last details; she easily agreed. As we were working she'd tell me some crazy times with her and Nessie or with her family, when I wasn't around. She then began talking about that book she's been reading with Nessie, not my favorite but I did like seeing the excitement in her eyes. Then I told her my stories of when I was younger, all of them. To some she laughed, others she got mad. It was mostly when I'd mention girls. I'd switch stories and it worked like a charm as she calmed down and enjoy the changed story. Annie is a little fire cracker.

As the girls rush out of the garage to change into a different outfit for no reason, to me, I see Jake looking at their direction lost in his thoughts. I know he sees Nessie different now. She has become a beautiful women and her maturity year was approaching. Jake had a huge surprise for her birthday, something about taking her somewhere, bastard didn't want to tell me. Something about might telling Annie… I see his point I would do anything for that girl; she had me wrap around her baby finger and the worst part is that I liked it. All about imprinting I guess. When we would spend time together, the four of us, Ness and Jake were always flirting with each other and didn't even know it. Annie did and asked me if I noticed. Of course I told her I did and I was worried she was going to get jealous or something but she was a happy for her cousin.

"Jake," I call him.

It takes him a few seconds but manages to look at me. "Huh?"

"Here," I pass him a cloth. He takes it clearly confused. "So you can-" I point to his chin. "-wipe the drool," I laugh.

He throws back at me, landing on my shoulder before falling to the floor…but he says nothing. I laugh again as he tries to get busy with the car he was working on before the girls stopped by. Probably trying to hide the bush; I'm not evil so I surrender… for now. "So what do you think of this movie we're about see?" he wipes his hands of the black oil and looks at me.

I close my eyes and groan. "Not looking forward to it…at all." We laugh sharing the same feeling. "But it's a promise I intend to keep, especially if it was a promise to Annie,"

Jake nods knowing exactly how I feel. He resumes checking the engine while I pull back the cover on the mustang. I walk to a new client's car and look at the report. As I flip through the papers I see Sam walk in. He had return being a wolf when we caught the scent for more than a few times. He wanted to help, keep Emily safe. I know he felt hopeless and with the permission of Jake he phased. Only until we catch the leech then he will resume his aging life.

He nods his hello, like always. "How's it going?"

"Same," Jake answers. Answering the question but meaning something else.

Sam's brows crease, "What do you propose we do?"

"Sam, we've done everything we can do. Good thing we haven't caught it scent in a year, maybe it's moved on," I shrug.

"We will still need to keep alert just in case it's playing us," Jake's Alpha's voice does not go unheard.

I nod. I turn back at the charts to keep me from thinking about the chick flick when the wind blows inside the garage. The papers fall off my hands, scatter in the floor as the overly sweet scent burn my nostrils. The three of us look towards the doors and growl violently. I begin shaking, my skin burning… the rage building. I phase shredding my clothes in tiny pieces. Jake and Sam right behind me.

I run towards it not sure where it's taking me. _Where is it?_ Jake asks.

_I don't know but it can't get away!_ My paws heavy on the ground. "Embry!" I hear her scream and my world stops…. my heart shatters. I stop in shock. _ANNIE! NO!_ I howl in pain as I run faster than I ever thought possible. _Jake he has her! He has her! _

_Stay focused. You need to stay focused, _He growls. He is right I need to get to her.

Everything is a blur as I pass by them in speed. I growl savagely when I spot that filthy leech with my Annie on his shoulder. The strong wind, the stranger whether make my insides burn with impossible rage, I know she is scared and that's why the weather is crazy. The birds fly in different directions confused by the sudden change. Leaves falling everywhere as I continue my pursuit. _He is NOT taking her away!_

"Embry! Jake! Sam! Help!" her screams fuels my speed. She's right there. A few feet away from me. What I wouldn't do to the piece of shit. I would tear him limb from limb, making sure he was in pain. He touched my Annie and it's something I won't ever forget.

_I will get him from the side, you get Annie!_ Jake orders. He sounds just as angry. I know he cares for Annie as well and I definitely know he'll take pleasure in ripping him apart. He runs to the side and Sam to the other while I run straight towards her. My eyes focusing on her to at least give her some reassurance but I know she sees my fear.

She stretches out her hand. Trying to desperately reach me. The cold snow hitting my fur. "Embry, please run faster!" I feel like I'm being tortured but I would rather take someone braking my bones a thousand times than this. I'm so close. Suddenly I'm startled by a different scent. I turn to look at another leech next to the fucker who's taken my Annie. NO! I'm running somewhere different. My movements are involuntary. "Embry!" _Annie!_

I notice that whatever it is took Sam and Jake in a different direction. It seems like I'm not in control of my muscles. _Annie! NO!_ I can't hear anybody in my head. It seems it cuts our telepathy as well. My breaths are even agony knowing that they took her and I can't do nothing. I howl and howl. The pull has me pinned down in the middle of goddam nowhere while those sick fucks have my Annie, my sweet innocent Annie!

I whimper, feeling hopeless. How can I let this happen? I feel like a failure. I couldn't protect her! With my giant paws I hit the ground in sheer anger. The scents all begin disappearing along with _my_ Annie's…. Until they're all gone. I tremble as I phase back. The forced that had me pinned down is gone and so is the lead of their scents. I lay on the grass in my naked body not caring about anything. The wooden sticks are poking me but I hardly notice it.

Tears fall out my eyes as I close them "Please," I whisper. "Please not my Annie" I feel empty inside. The pain of losing her is so hard that I can barely breathe. "Please bring her back….ANNIE!" I yell making the birds fly out through the gloomy sky. I'm being crushed from the inside out. Death has taking its place. Emptiness. My bones feel numb. I yank the grass crying, yelling in agony. I punch the floor. I gasp form the lack of air. I yank at my hair. "AHHH!" I scream. Nothing is left in me. Rain begins falling form the dark sky.

I kneel as the rain pours on me. I can smell my own blood but I could care less. "Take me!" I barging. "Take me! Torture me but bring her back!" I plead. I'm sobbing so hard that the air isn't enough. "Bring her back to me!" I'm shaking, not of anger but fear. I bow my head dead inside.

I fall to the ground not having the strength to… live. I sob, cry, and yell. But it isn't enough. She's still not coming back. I curl up and wait for the death. My life is worthless now, it means nothing. "Embry!" I hear in the distance but I can barely hear it.

"Embry!" the voices are closer as they all yell my name at once.

"Embry!" I recognize Seth's voice but I'm too weak to move. "Embry man, everything is going to be ok. We'll find her." he says hovering over me. I say nothing. I do nothing. I'm a lifeless vessel.

"Embry?" Paul kneels in front of me. "Embry, bro, do something," but I can't, I don't have the strength in me to continue.

"Let's carry him back to my house," Sam suggest. Or they can throw me in with the trash, that's how much I'm worth.

Between the three they begin carrying me placing me over their shoulders. My eyes locked on the dark sky. My thoughts ricing inside me. What are they doing to her? She must me so scared. I need her back. I need her here happy, smiling, laughing. I close my eyes to try remembering when we made her first sand castle, when I took her cliff diving….. But memories of her begging me to run faster taint the good ones. How could I do that to her? Why couldn't I run faster for her?

Everything is crumbling down. All I see is cold and dark. Tears burning my face. I'm lost in the darkness, in the void. I don't even notice when they lay me down on something. My body too numb to know what it is. I see Seth place something over me to cover my naked body. But still my eyes are lifeless. Not enough tears in me.

"Annie," I whisper with the last strength in me. "Please come back," I whimper as I let go.


	15. I Failed

**A/N:** **Thanks for the other reviews. You guys are awesome. Here is another sad chapter. Annie's POV will be in next chapter. Please feed back! Tell what you think!**

Chapter 15

**Embry's POV**

There is no description of how I feel inside. The words agony or pain can't describe it. Nothing can. I can't move, my strength had vanished. I sit still in a wooden chair by the window watching the rain pour. My body lifeless, soulless. My life ended a few hours ago. Now I'm just a ghost, a mere shadow of what I was.

"Where is he?" someone asks but not sure who.

"In there. He hasn't moved since it happened," I recognize Jake's voice.

The door creek's open and someone steps in. The fruity smell hits my nostrils. Ness. "Embry?" she places her small pale hand over mines. I can barely register the touch. "You need to do something. At least so I know your listening." She pleads. After a few minutes I turn my head slowly towards her as she gasps. I now she sees a dead man before her. It stunned me to see a gash by her hairline. The blood had dried. But it's still a sign she didn't go unharmed either. "Jake is pretty worried, everyone is." she pauses. She sees nothing change in me. There's many emotions passing by her eyes. Stopping at anger. "What are you doing? Rusting in here?"

I sigh. "You don't understand," A whisper of a broken man.

She stands abruptly. The heavy chair squeaking on the wooden floor as it's pushed back. I look at her confused. Then she slaps me. I look back at her shocked. Her eyes burning with anger. "I don't understand? I lost her too! I saw him take her. I saw the scared look in her eyes and you think I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" she paces the floor in floor in front of me. She stops and points her finger at me accusingly. Tears rolling down her face. "You are a selfish asshole to waste your time here wallowing in your self-pity. Think about her!"

I've had enough and I stand from the chair for the first time since I've been put there. "I do think about her!"

"Keep your distance," Jacob orders in his angry Alpha voice walking next to Ness.

"Bro, chill," Seth says from the frame of the door. He walks slowly next to me.

But my eyes still dead on Nessie. "I do think about her! Thinking of how she is. What does fuckers are doing to her! It's killing me inside. She was right there and I couldn't save her!" I say the words out loud for the first time. Hot tears roll down my face. I move my hands over my face like a desperate man not knowing what to do. The pain in my chest twisting. I look back at her. "It's my fault!" I sob harder. "They took her because I couldn't save her!" I fall back in my chair. My hands yanking at my hair. "Do you understand now?!" Can't this pain end? It hurts so much!

I feel her hand on my mine, gently bringing my hands down. Ungrasping them from my hair. She's gasping for air too as she sobs. "I-It was my f-fault," she stutters. I look at her. What is she talking about? "She went with him to save me. Of course I understand." I wrap my arms around her and we cry together. A few minutes pass and she lets go. "But staying here is not going to bring her back. Annie wouldn't want for you to be like this." Her big watery eyes plead for me to understand her now.

I stand run my fingers over my unruly hair. "You're right," I nod. Wiping my tears a turn around and walk out the door.

"Embry, where are you going?" Jake asks unsure of what I'm doing.

I stop in mid-step and look back at him. "To tell her parents I've failed them." I run out of Sam's house.

As I run through the woods flash backs of her screaming for me tears me apart. I phase. I run and run until I'm standing in front of the Cullen mansion. It seems so surreal to be here without her. My heart twists inside, my bones feel like they're being crushed.

"Embry," I turn to look at Nessie with Jake next to her. "You don't have to this alone,"

Jake walks to a tree and places some sweats and a t-shirt behind it. "We're here for you,"

I look back at the mansion and then at them. I nod and spring towards that tree. Once I'm ready I emerge from behind the tree Jake and Nessie wait for me at the entrance. My feet feel heavy as I walk up the stairs. My muscles ache. Annie…. We walk in, the house sad. Her cheerful voice not echoing through the walls.

"My beautiful granddaughters are here," Esme smiles while standing by the kitchen island. Her face falls when she takes a good look at us. She runs in full vampire speed towards Nessie. She looks at the dried blood on her forehead. "OH dear, what happened? Renesmee, what happened? Where is Annie?"

Nessie can't contain herself and brakes down, sobbing as she hugs Esme. "Grandma," she gasps out. Esme looks like if she could cry she would.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle's worried gaze is glued to his wife and granddaughter.

Nessie brakes apart and runs to Carlisle. "Ness?"

My ears hear laughter in the distance. The door opens and I freeze like a statue. How am I supposed to tell them I failed them? Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett pass the door frame laughing and so care free.

Nessie's sobbing quiets them down and Edward along with Bella run towards her. "What's wrong honey?" Nessie keeps crying in Edwards's arms.

"What happened sweetie?" Bella rubs her back.

He shoots a glare at Jake. "What did you do to my daughter?" Before anything else happens his head snaps towards Ness and then his sad eyes fall on me.

Emmett walks to Ness and looks at the blood. "Who did this to you?"

"It happened so fast," Nessie mumbles.

"Where's Annie?" Rosalie asks looking around the room. When no-one answers I see the worry and fear in her topaz eyes. "Where is she?"

Emmett looks at me. "Where is my daughter?" he's words come out slow and menacing.

"They kidnapped her," Nessie whispers in agony.

"What?" It renders everybody speechless.

Emmett looks back at me. He grasps my shirt in his fist. As I look at him I see the strong man but is slowly crumbling down. "Tell me-" he closes his eyes. "Tell me it's not true," He looks back at me when I don't say anything. All I could do is look down ashamed.

"NO!" Rosalie lets out a heart wrenching screech of pain.

Emmett throws me against the marble floor and begins punching me. I deserve this. My arms, hands remain at my sides. I hear some bones cracking. "Emmett, stop!" Between Carlisle, Edward and Jake they take him away from me.

"No," I gasp as I hold my ribs. They look at me. "Let him hit me. I need to feel a different pain. I need to feel," I whisper.

I see his eye soften as he gets out of their hold and runs his hands over his hair. "WHY?! WHY MY BABY GIRL?!" he slams his fist on the wall making it crack.

Rosalie falls to the floor. "My baby!" She holds herself. In seconds Emmett sits with her holding her. "We promised," she sobs tearlessly. "Promised nothing would happen to her! My baby!" she hits his shoulder in sadness. She then looks at me. "Where were you?!" She stands and walks to me. "I trusted her with you. Where were you?!" she claws at my shirt. "Where?!"

"I tried! I tried getting her but I wasn't fast enough-" I feel desperation of not knowing what to do. I'm lost. _Annie, save me! Find me!_ I scream inside in pure torture knowing she won't hear me. _Please!_

"You… you" she falls sideways in Emmett's arms not having it in her anymore.

"Hit me," we turn to look at Nessie. "If anything hit me. She got herself kidnapped to protect me. I could've been dead but she saved me." She walks and stands in front of Rosalie and Emmett. "Hit me!" she punches his chest.

Rose wraps her arms her and they continue crying. The house quite. Bella walk's to me and hugs me. I cry in her arms.

"Emmett, my baby," Rosalie's voice hurts me more. "My baby,"


	16. Monster

**A/N: I didn't fall into a hole. Sorry you guys. It's been super crazy, you wouldn't believe. But please keep reviewing don't give up on me now. I will post everyday again; even twice a day. And I will finish this story. Keep reviewing because you guys rock! Please tell me what you think so far; they really motivate me to keep writing! **

**Now back to the story. I already made you guys wait long enough. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

**Annalise's POV**

I open my eyes. They feel swollen from all the crying. I look around the still unfamiliar room. I just want to go home. I want Momma to come in and hug me and tell me it was a nightmare. I want Daddy to tell me that nothing is going to happened, that he would protect me. Or my best friends Embry and Nessie to make me laugh. I miss them.

"Good morning," Heaven says as she strolls in. Her high heels clacking on the marble floor. She heads straight for the windows opening the curtains. The sun invading the room, hurting my eyes but she doesn't notice or doesn't care. "How did you sleep?"

I feel awkward displaying my feelings to a total stranger. Ignoring her question I look at her as she walks around my 'room'. She comes out my closet with some clothes in her arms and lays them on the bed. I look at her face when I notice she doesn't move from the end of the bed. Her expression murderous as she glares at me with her red blood eyes. "How did you sleep?"

Her gaze intimidates me but yet I can't look away. Her eyes drilling a whole in me. "Umm…" the words can't seem to form or are just stuck in my throat.

She moves around the bed until she's next to me. She takes a fistful of my hair and yanks it towards her. Her move close to my ear. "I won't ask you again. How did you sleep?" her ice cold breath sending waves of terror over me.

"Good," I breathe out.

She lets go of my hair. With wide eyes I look at her. Her expression has done a whole 180. She has a smile on her face and her eyes are warm. "That's wonderful," she begins petting me while I do my best not to shake. "When I ask you a question you answer right away. Ok angel? Then no-one needs to get hurt. Understood?"

She continues to pet my head. "Yes,"

"Excellent. See we are going to have a wonderful mother/daughter relationship," her now chirpy voice says. "Now, I lay out your clothes. We need you downstairs in five minutes. It's breakfast time. Please don't make Mommy and Daddy wait. Or things might get ugly," could they hurt Axel? A very creepy smile swipes across her face before turning around and out the door. Maybe she and Richard are meant to be, they're both cruel.

My heart sinks. I feel that I'm being crushed inside. Is this what I have to look forward too? Why can't' they just kill me? It would just end. What are they waiting for? Without wasting more time on the time limit they gave me I put on the purple dress she laid out for me and the black flats. I tied the bow on my head that was with my clothes and I made my way down. The hallways long and big. Way bigger than the cottage. My feet feel immensely heavy as I walk down the stairs hearing the clinking of some glasses.

I take haste steps towards the dining room. As I walk past the arch of the burgundy dining room my eyes go wide. On the very looking expensive wooden table is a man who looks to be in his mid-thirties is tied. The legs separate tied to the legs of the table; same for the arms. He is completely stretched out with a gag. The man's eyes look wide in horror as he takes us all in. Richard and Heaven at the head of the table. Axel parallel to me. "What's going on?" I ask hoping that what I'm thinking isn't happening.

"It's breakfast angel. We eat as a family. This is for you." She says as she looks lovingly at Richard. I try not to gag.

I look her in the eye. "I don't eat humans. I've been taught to respect human life."

Richard takes a step but Heaven puts a hand gently over his and he stops. His eyes viciously on me. Like if it was up to him he'd kill me painfully. It seems like Heaven has a good hold on him. "That's fine. Only from now on you will be taught differently Scarlett," She smiles at me. But there's something about it that I felt a shiver go up my spine.

I look at her confused. "Scarlett? What are you talking about?" I'm tired of feeling confused.

"Your new name. Scarlett Lux O'Connell."

I feel like I'm deflating like a punctured balloon. I look at the ground. Tears begin rolling down my cheek. I wipe it away with the back of my hand and look at her in the eye. "No," she looks taken aback.

"What did you say?" She seems surprised.

"My name is Annalise Sara Cullen. That name was given by my both Momma's. The ones that defended me no matter what. I will not change it," my eyes still dead on hers. I don't know where the strength came from but I really don't want the finally string with my Momma to be broken.

Then it all happens in slow motion. She takes her hand away and releases the lion. Richard is next to me in seconds flinging me across the room. My body crashes on the wall as I hear a few bones crack. "Respect your mother!"

Blood spews out my mouth as I cough it up. I could feel my body healing but still numb. I look at him then at her. She has a small smile playing around her lips. My arms shaking as I try to get up.

Axel then moves in front of Richard. "You piece of shit," he sneers.

Axel goes to punch him but Richard being stronger garbs him in a choke hold. "Don't mess with me, Axel. This is between your sister and us, the grownups. The ones that can end you if we feel like It." he chuckles and throws him against the floor making the floor crack around him. Axel doesn't seem to be moving but I can't still hear his heartbeat. Richard fixes his sleeve, then seems to be dusting of his coat. "Now, apologize to your mother," his red eyes glow.

"She…" I flinch as I sit. "…isn't my mother… I will fight." I look at them with angry tears. "I won't stop fighting. Until my dying breath." They both begin laughing. I scowl. "Like Mary. My mother who died protecting me." The room falls silent.

I feel a hard slap on my cheek bone. Over my hazy vision I see Heaven hovering over me with a Richard begin her laughing. She squats down moving a piece of hair from my face. "Listen, little girl. You will except your name and call me Mother or he…" she grabs my chin forcefully and makes me see Axel's limp body. "…Will pay. Do you really want to carry the death of your brother just because you couldn't follow rules?" Her voice is sweet. Richard's disgusting expensive shoe is over's Axel's throat. He can't hurt him!

"Or we can always go back to that disgusting wolf and the other half-breed. What where their names? Ah yes, Embry and Renesmee." Her voice low. "We can always pay them a visit."

"No!"

"No? Then do as you're told little girl. And no harm will come to them."

"You can't hurt them!" She can't!

She laughs. "Have you not forgotten that we're not alone? We have many Vampire allies around the world who would gladly put the Cullen clan to an end."

No, no, no, no. My family can't die. Not them. I won't have anything left. I lunge myself on her realizing my anger. But of course she's stronger who only punches me in the stomach. Richard kicks my ribs as I fall to the floor. Heaven then stops him pushing gently o the side. "You have chosen wrong." She looks disappointed.

"No, don't harm my family," I kneel bringing my hands together. I can only see her with one eye. The other one completely shut. I was foolish to think I could win her.

"Why not? You attacked me. Your punishment will be their death," she says like if she was scowling a small child. "Someone is there already. They're already executing the plan."

"No! Please!" I tug her shirt from my kneeling position. She steps back making my hands smack the floor.

"You are the only one to blame. The next one is that replusive wolf."

"Please," I whisper when I feel my jaw shut tight from the swollenness.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" she plays with her touch screen phone in her hand.

My head pounding. I look back at Heaven with emptiness in my eye and decide not to feel anymore. To let go. "Please…" I say with pain. The only way to save them is no longer feeling. I'm tired, beaten. I can't do this anymore. I look down like a kid ashamed of what she did. "Please Mother." I sound like a vessel that is lifeless. Will kill me to forget them but I will. To protect them. I look at her. She has an eyebrow arched waiting for what more I'm going to say. "My name is Scarlett Lux O'Connell," the words ripping the last string I had with my Momma.

She has a full blown smile now. "Splendid. You should've take my word into consideration when I say if you follow the rules then no-one gets hurts then that is what happens, no-one gets hurt." She pets my hair and kisses my cheek. She walks away with a skip in her step.

I look over at Axel. "He'll be alright. Is not like this is the first time he's in that position. Now come and eat," Richard says from the table.

I reluctantly walk towards the table. The man is looking at us wide eyed. "Dig in," Richard says with amusement. The man begins trashing around knowing his eminent end. Richard sees me still standing and rushes to my side. "Here," he says calmly. "Try a little," he chuckles. His giant hand at the back of my head as he pushes me to the man's neck. The pulsing of the blood calling for me. "Just a little bite," he whispers. "Just…one," My nostrils flaring my throat burning. My instincts kick in and I sink my teeth in. The delicious liquid inviting my mouth, easing the ache in my throat. My teeth biting him viciously. The man moving around and trying to scream in pain. With my hand I take his head and snap it sideways as I continue to suck. Not caring about not having enough oxygen.

Once I suck him dry I unlatch my teeth and move back taking a few breathes. Heaven jumps and claps her hands happily. "That's my girl. Fabio!" a young man who I've never noticed before comes rushing in to the dining room. He's darker than us, more like Embry's skin tone. He smells different as well but I can't point it out. His hands formally at his back. "Bring the rest," she commands.

He nods curtly and leaves. Richard smiles back at Heaven who return the gesture. I look back at the dead man. I did that. I killed him. And I don't feel anything. I look back at my clothes that is splattered by his blood. My mouth covered by it and my whole neck. I turn my head when I hear chains hitting the floor. I see three men and two women chained together at the ankles. They look frighten as they look around the room then finally settling at us three.

"Welcome," Richard moves next to Heaven. "Thank you for accompany us in our feast," Axel begins grunting and stands looking around frantically. His eyes fall on me. With my eyes I tell him I'm ok. "Ah, son. Nice of you to also joins us. Come, stand next to your sister,"

Axel's does that. "Feast? What feast?" One of the captured women asks. Frighten so bad that I can hear her heart beat faster than the others.

"Yes dear. And you're the meal," Richard along with Heaven lunch themselves on them as they scream in horror.

I begin hissing when I begin smelling all the blood. Axel growls, in a second jumps over a girl and attacks her. A growl deep within me forms as I stalk over the last girl. She looks around unsure of what's happening. Sitting on the floor, her hands and feet still chained together. Tears rolling down as the rest die slowly. Her eyes snaps over m. "No, please," She pleads. I ran to her and she jumps when I'm suddenly in front. "N-no,"

"Shh," I caress her cheek. "Shh, everything will be alright," I say soothingly. I wipe away a tear with my thumb. In a swift movement I crack her neck making her body go limp. My teeth sink in and begin sucking. Taking her life. I drop her body.

"We are now a family," Heave says with a smile.

I just look at her with no expression. I begin walking away when I catch my reflection in the circle elegant mirror. My lower half of my face covered in blood. My eyes with a hint of red. A bruise on my cheek. My hair a mess. My shirt almost all red. I growl and punch it making it shatter. The two of them only laugh. They've made a **monster.**


	17. School

**A/N: True to my word here is another one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

**Annalise's POV**

Four years later….

My eyes flutter open. I stretch out of my bed and I walk to bathroom. I take a quick shower; once I'm done I go into my closet. Since I became a mature half-Vampire I have these curves, a butt and perky boobs that girls would kill for or so Heaven says. Not that it mattered. I can't leave the house, I'm not even permitted to hunt on my own. They don't trust me. But I have proven myself that I wouldn't go back; to protect my true family. Whatever I say always goes through one ear and out the other.

I hold up a black shirt but it makes me even paler. My skin complexion is pale with small cute freckles in my face. My hue is a constant blush; it's natural. I apply foundation and a little powder, and blush to intensify it. My gray eyes big with a hint of red. No longer Topaz. A constant reminder I'm no longer a Cullen anymore. I'm a monster.

I settle for some black skinny leather pants with a beige peplum top with elegant lace at the top, no sleeves. I leave my light brown hair with a hint of blond down in beach waves. At the end I line my pouty lips in a red blood lip stick and put on a pair of cute pearl earrings. Heaven has encourage this type of clothing. And I do it but not for her, for Momma. She used to wear stuff like this and I feel close to her by doing so; anything I have to do to remind me that I'm doing all of this for a reason.

I walk up to a drawing I made of Momma, Daddy and Embry. I hide behind the closet mirror. I try not to shed a tear. "Good morning." I whisper and close my eyes to imagine them there. I kiss the paper.

I open my eyes as I hear a footsteps. "Ready? Father says breakfast is ready," Axel walks into my room. I can hear him sitting on my bed.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second," I fold the paper and hide it again. I slip on my beige pumps with a six inch heel. I look at myself in the mirror but I don't seem to recognize the one staring back at me. I walk out to see him in dark jeans and a black dress shirt, always looking fresh and nice.

"You look pretty as always," He always compliments me. He said he'd try anything to make my day better. Anything to make me smile.

And I do. I smile appreciatively. "Thanks and so do you,"

"Pretty? I prefer handsome," he raises his perfect eyebrow and smiles. I hit his arm playfully. He is the only one I let some emotion be shown. The only one I let part of my old self. Things just aren't the same.

"Children, please come down," Heaven calls out. Like a robot programed to do whatever I'm told, I follow her commands without complaint or without hesitation. I couldn't bring myself to listen to Axel scream in pain as they broke his legs in three different parts, making me watch, just because I didn't follow the easiest commands. Or when the beat me up almost to a point I couldn't move because I was caught telling Axel about my real Momma, Rosalie. Axel was taken by Richard as Heaven did a number at me. After that I vanished all the feelings I had left. I will smile occasionally with Axel but it all seems staged.

Axel and I run down the long stair case and we end up in the dining room. Richard and Heaven are seated on the ends of the table. Six men are tied up by the table looking at us in horror. This is normal, everyday. That's how we eat our prey, in 'family'. Heaven stands "We have important news." I see Richard roll his eyes. That makes me intrigued.

"You two are going to school," my ears perk up. School? I keep my poker face, my mouth silent but inside I'm jumping in joy. I get to leave this house and from the nearby woods. I know I won't be able to go to my family but at least I get to leave this hell; for a little while.

"When?" Axel asks perplexed.

"Today. Your Mother said it was time. " Richard answers. I sneer internally when I hear him call Heaven my mother. She has no maternal bone in her body.

"Yes. Well you two are enrolled in East North High School. You Scarlett are a junior. Axel is a senior," she fills us into the whole background story. Our parents died and Heaven and Richard adopted us in Ireland. We moved here because of Richard's job. I mean it's not a complete lie, we are descended from Ireland. Richard was born in Dublin, Ireland in the year 1600 so we sort of look the part. Richard said that if they ask more than necessary then he'd kill them. Leave it to Richard to ruin a moment.

"Dig in,' Richard's favorite line. Without another thought we get closer the men with the look of horror on their faces. I close my eyes not wanting to see them fight for their life. Momma's teaching still present but I can't do anything; nothing that won't involve then torture of someone I love as a consequence. Axel knows about my hesitation to this part, he always places a body in front of me. I find my way with his pulsing blood calling to me and I sink my teeth in his neck. With my hands I hold down his moving body. I suck until I don't feel any blood.

I open my eyes and step away. I wipe the few drops from the side of my mouth with my cloth napkin. The room silent; no longer screams for help invading my ears. Richard wipes the blood with his napkin as he reaches into his pocket. He throws something to Axel and he catches it. "Keys?" he questions.

"Yes, for your car," Richard says and walks away without another word.

...

Axel drives slowly in front of the school. Now that I think about it, the car is a little too much. All the students look at the car open mouthed. "Axel, do you think is too much?" I say looking at all the reactions.

He shrugs, "I don't care. And I think they're all looking at you sis,"

I look at him puzzled. "Me?"

"Come on. None of the girls I've seen since coming into the school parking lot can hold a candle to you. Besides if someone even tries to mess with me or you they're going to regret it." He shrugs like no biggie.

"You know I can defend myself," I state the obvious.

He chuckles. "Scar," I shiver at the nickname but I don't show it. It's all wrong, doesn't feel right "I'm still your oldest brother. It's my right," I roll my eyes as we climb out.

The stares multiply as Axel and I walk side by side towards the school. I'm not going to date my brother or anything but I know he is good looking it doesn't take a wizard to know that. He passes his pale long fingers over his brown locks and I think I saw girls literally swoon.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I smirk.

He returns it. "Yeah, they're like putty in my hands,"

I shake my head and sigh heavily, well here goes nothing. We reach the inside and students stop doing whatever they were doing to stare. Axel and I effortlessly walk across the hallway with hundreds of eyes on us. Students leave the middle open for us, which makes me feel weird. I swing my designer book bag strap over my shoulder as we continue to walk.

Making it into the office makes me feel better; less eyes. Axel charms the secretary and she gives us the classes with great ease. I smirk looking at my schedule: French, World History, Advance Mathematics, Lunch, Gym, and Chemistry. Seeing all these classes can fill a human with dread but I feel ecstatic. Axel and I have Gym together so that should be fun.

"See you in gym. Please don't make boys fight over you," he jokes.

I punch his arm playfully. "And you don't make girls cat fight over you," I warn pointing my finger at him squinting my eyes.

"I'll try," he chuckles as he walks away. Bastard. But I love him. He doesn't let all this shit get to him. Not like me and for that I admire him.

With my high heels clanking on the floor I feel eyes on me but I don't pay them attention as I look at my locker combination. Thanks to my half-Vampire side I have great memory, ok more like photographic memory. I reach my locker and open it. I put in my book bag only taking two notebooks and a pencil with me. As I stand there I have like five guys try to hit on me but I ignore them all laughing at their tries. If they only knew what I was. What I could do.

As I walk into my class I'm a pro at ignoring the eyes that stare. "Hello Mr. Jack. My name is Scarlett O'Connell, transfer student." he peeks at me through his circle glasses. His eyes bulge when he sees all of me. I begin feeling uncomfortable but I keep the poker face I've perfected over the years. He is a fat man with bald spot and really creepy. The way he kept looking at me… I fight the urge to vomit.

"Um… Yes Miss O'Connell, welcome to Canada," I nod curtly and I find my way towards an empty chair crossing my long legs. Mr. Jack fidgets and bumps over his pencils cup. He fixes some papers that were about to fall and chuckles, embarrassed. He begins writing on the board with shaky hands. What is wrong with him?

I'm distracted by a girl in a cheerleader uniform, blond hair in a ponytail sitting next to me. I look at her as she stares at me with her green eyes. I stare her down with my hypnotizing gray eyes. I can tell she is feeling intimidated when I hear her heart beat pick up and she shifts in her seat. "Um, my name is Princess Queen, and yours?"

I raised my nicely made eyebrow. "Princess? Queen?" what an unusual name.

"Yes," she looks hesitant.

I stretch out my hand. "Scarlett Lux O'Connell," I say in my Irish accent. I know seven language because my Uncle Edward taught me many years ago. What is learned well is never forgotten.

"Where did you transfer from?" she asked noticing my accent.

"Dublin, Ireland." I keep my answers bleak to ease further questioning which I know she wants to continue.

"Cool," I can see many question racing by her eyes.

I roll my eyes. "We moved here because of my Father's job." I lay out.

"Oh," is all she says when the teacher begins his lesson.

I take notes on this boring lesson that I learned three years ago. Wow, humans are very… just slow learners. I begin moving my eyes around the room, bored. I catch the eyes of a guy with dark color hair, brown eyes, and a sly grin. He seems like a nice fitting guy but seems too cocky for my taste.

"That's Matt James. You should go out with him." Princess whispers. But for me it felt like she was talking normal, my family whispers way lower than that.

"I pass," I say in my normal tone.

I hear her gasp but ignore it. "No-one has ever denied Matt," she mumbles to herself with a frown.

"You didn't?" I ask knowing the answer already.

Her frown depends. "No." she stays quite for a while. Then clears her throat like she said too much already, "But we're friends now." Her cheery-self returns.

As the bell rings I take my stuff in my arms and stand. A girl in front of me almost falls but balances herself. It must not be great to be human; always clumsy. I get blocked by Matt. He is trying too hard to impress with his crooked smile. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't carry heavy stuff." he says seductively.

I look down at my notebooks then at him in confusion. "They're just notebooks,"

"I can carry them for you. Then... Walk you to your next class?" I see his game. It not going to work. My poker face still intact.

"Oh hey Matt, I see you've met my friend Scarlett," Princess comes from out of nowhere. Wait did she say friend? I barely met her.

Matt looks mad for the interruption but he raises his eyebrow. "Friend? Well it seems I have," he smiles at me a dazzling smile. For some reason I'm not interested at all.

"Well, I'll go now," I say walking around him and straight ahead. Matt catches up to me standing next to me. I see he opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt. "Look, you seem like a nice guy but… you're not my type," I shrug and keep walking leaving Matt with an open mouth.

As I walk flawlessly through the hallway I overhear a conversation that almost stops my heart. "Did you hear that the author is making another one?!" The brunet girl gushes.

"Another one!" The red head jumps happy. "He could keep going. I love his books."

"Yes. And they say this one is going to be epic. Our hearts in one!"

"Oh did you see the movie for the first one? Solemn heart?

"Yes! I LOVED it!"

I hug my notebooks close. What I wouldn't give to have Nessie here with me. I cry inside. What did I do to deserve this?

I stop when I see a little commotion up ahead. Two giant girls are screaming at another girl that is small I can really see her. They are tall and buff; I would be sacred if I was human but I know I'm stronger. As I approach with my half-Vampire eyes I see a small girl, tinier then my size look at the big girls in horror. "Give it to me Haylee," One of the big girls sneers.

"N-no, I said I wouldn't," I admire her courage but I see she is no match.

One of the big girls balls up her fist and it is in air to punch the small girl in the face but I jump in and catch it in mid-air. I squeeze it with my strength and I see she's in pain. "How does it feel to know you're not strong enough to beat me?" I ask glaring with my gray-red eyes. I know I'm thinner than her but I know she noticed the strength I have by me squeezing her fist. I see the other girl react and I move away in time to see her fist fly past me. With my knee I hit her stomach, as she leans down clutching her stomach I knee her in the face still holding the other girl. "Is it fun to be in pain?" I ask with my Vampire rage tone.

The number two giant is grunting in pain, clutching her nose. The other one stares at me in confusion. "Who are you to treat us like that?" she spits.

"I'm just a girl who is defending this girl. Who are you to treat her like that? I know, somebody who is probably beaten to death at home and comes here to prove you are worth something when we all know you're not. My shit is probably worth more," I hear a lot of gasps around me. I see her other fist coming towards me but with my other hand I catch it. Holding both her fists I push her to the floor. As she's in the floor I lean down and I take her in a choke hold. "Don't you ever bully anyone ever again or I will make you pay…"

I release my hold on her. I fix my shirt. I walk to my stuff calmly. Holding my notebooks in my arms I walk to my next class as if nothing happened. I feel horrible doing that to her but being beaten a lot myself I couldn't let it go by. I'm surprised there was no security guard; no-wonder there's bullying here. I pass by where the commotion happen and I don't see the girl anymore; well I hope she's alright.

I sit on an empty chair in the class that looks similar to the previous one. People look at me gaping. What? I wasn't going to stand and look at them terrorizing her. Can't they accept that and get over it.

"I can't believe you just did that," Princess is obviously having fun about his. Where does she come from? She just keeps popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah well I don't do well when I see people frightened." I say remembering my own fear as they kidnapped me; hit me.

"Whatever." she says completely dismissing what I had say. Like it had no significance. "That was just epic," she gushes as she applies some pink lip-gloss with a small mirror. I roll my eyes. Of course she only cared about the show I put on instead of the poor girl who probably had to suffer through that every day.

I turn to the door in time to see the girl, I think named Haylee, walk in with her head hung low. As if she was scared that if she looked up then the big girls where going to be there. She wears a jersey of the forty-niners and some baggy jeans with some white tennis shoes, dirty at the front. She quickly finds her seat throwing her bag in the floor next to her.

I roll my eyes again when I hear Princess talk something about a fashion show; and after a minute she keeps mumbling on but my eyes haven't left Haylee's. I stand completely ignoring her questions to what I'm doing and I walked to Haylee. She sits at the front, chair closest to the window. Her gaze fixed on the rain drops rolling down the glass as it pours outside. I can see she is million miles away in her thoughts.

I sit next to her wondering what a fragile girl like her, obviously gentle and kind, could be mistreated like that. "Are you alright?" I ask after a few seconds have passed. Class still hasn't begun because our teacher hasn't arrived. She jumps up softly startled by me. "I didn't get the chance to ask you. You were gone," She fidgets in her seat. Her finger twisting her honey tone hair in a tangled curl, signs of nervousness. Her big round glasses with a red frame slipping down her thin nose as she looks me like if I'm an alien; a deer in headlights. With her other finger she pushes her glasses back to where they belong as she swallows; biting her lip. "My name is Scarlett. And yours?"

"Haylee Allen," she gives me a shy handshake and peeks at me through her eyelashes.

"Scarlett O'Connell," I say when I realize I didn't give her my last name. I really wanted to introduce myself as Annalise Cullen but…. I shake my head trying to hold back the tears. I look back at Haylee's hazel eyes, almost honey like her hair. "You didn't answer my first question,"

"I'm good. Thanks to you," her eyes still wide as if she's waiting for me to transform into a disfigured alien.

I chuckle softly. Not trying to frighten her more. "You don't have to be scared of me," I reassure her.

"You beat up the biggest girls in this school, by yourself. And looked like didn't break a sweat. Of course I'm scared of you," she whispers to me. Voice trembling.

I sigh. I look down at my desk and frown. "I had to do something." I finally say. What am I doing? Am I about to open up to someone I literally just met? But there something about Haylee that I know I can trust. "The look of absolute terror in your eyes… I can compare to my own. I saw my fear in your eyes," my gaze still fixed in the nice finished wooden table.

"What?" she asks surprised and confused.

I look at her and give a small smile. "Look, it's a long story," I sigh, a long story indeed. "But I wish someone was there to help me,"

Without turning around I smell the strong smell of coffee and the crisps shoes walking towards the classroom. "Turn to page 80 and begin reading. When I say stop we will have a pop quiz," The teacher pronounces. Leaving Haylee's face I look at the front as he sits his short frame in his chair. He sighs rubbing his eyes with his fingers obviously tired.

I feel a warm hand over my left one. "Thanks," I look back at Haylee and for the first time I see her smile. I smile back and open my history book.


	18. Hope

**A/N: And another one. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think so far!**

Chapter 18

**Embry's POV**

I'm broken. A shadow of the protector I once was. I have abandoned all feelings. Emotions. I'm Empty. I wish I could stop feeling the anguish. It hurts so much that I would rather chew glass over and over than to feel this gut wrenching, heart shattering feeling that kills me every day. They say it's ok to feel like this, that it's all part of the grieving process but why I'm a grieving? She's still out there, scared, alone. I will find her. Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil.

"We haven't checked these parts," I say pointing to the map that has more red x's then actual places. The wolves around the table look at me like I've grown three heads. "Look at the map, not at me," I angrily say.

"Embry, bro," Seth says with caution. "We looked there last week,"

"Then we look again," I simply state.

"No we won't. We haven't slept. It's been four years. We've checked everywhere. It's time," Paul says stepping away from the table.

My skin is burning with rage. "No! It is not time. It will be when she's in my arms"

"She's gone. Accept that!" Collin says one of the newest wolves. I lunge myself on him without thinking but Paul intersects me. He knows I could've torn Collin in half.

"STOP!" we hear the one voice that can separate us. "ENOUGH!"

They pull us away from each other. Jacob has his arms around mine. I look at Collin then at Paul square in the eye. "If it was Rachel the one that's been missing, would you stop?! Would you give up?!"

"Embry you should-"

I cut Jacob off. "No, I want Paul to answer my question," I snap.

Paul looks down. He releases himself from their hold. "No," he whispers.

"Then don't fucking expect me to do that. I will never give up. If you don't want to help me then fine." I wiggle hard from Jacob's hold on me. I walk to the table. "I'll find her. I will bring back the reason for my existence." I hold the map, fold it and walk out.

I walk out with slow steps. I look up at the gloomy sky. "I will find you. Don't give up on me. I'm almost there," I whisper hoping it'll get to her. Then suddenly it hits me hard. I fall on my knees. It's been four years. I don't know how she's feeling, how she is. "WHY?!" I scream in agony. I look back at the sky. "I just want her back." I whimper.

"Embry?" I hear Nessie rushing to me.

"Why did they take her away from me? From us?" I sit on my legs and look at her. I feel so lost.

She has tears now rushing down her face. "I don't know but we can't give up. You said you'd find her. Then do it,"

"It's been four years. I've failed her for four years!" I look at the ground, the slushy mud. "Please leave me alone."

Nessie stands unsure of what to do. "I won't lose hope." She says and she walks inside Sam's house sobbing.

Hope. That's the only thing that is what keeps me going but even that is slipping out my hands. I reach for a picture I took a week after they took her I have in my pocket. My beautiful little Annie. I sometime have to look at her picture so I wouldn't forget what her face looked like. I listen to the voicemail she left for me when she wanted to go cliff jumping so I can hear her voice. "I can't lose hope because the day I do I lose you again," I whisper as I close my eyes and kiss the picture. I look back at her. "I won't lose you again,"

I hear a howl in the distance. I stand and look around. From behind the threes I see Quill walk out with only his sweat pants. He's face impassive. My soul crushing all over again. Another dead end.

"I found it," his words come out in a rush. I barely hear them. I just stare at him. The other wolves join us. "I found it," he repeats.

Nessie runs out and stands in front of him. "What are you saying?"

Quill looks between us. "Found what?!" I asks when he says nothing. My heart racing.

"The scent,"

"Where?" I choke out.

"Canada," he answers. The breath catches in my throat.

**Annalise's POV**

What a waste of time. Advance Mathematics? It should be called a waste of paper. "Wow, your good at this," Haylee whispers to me. After spending the whole hour of World history and another whole hour in Advance Mathematics she's gotten over her shyness. Turns out she's a little wiz genius herself.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You're not so bad yourself." I nudge her shoulder and she gives me her shy smile I've learned she uses often.

The bell rings and we both stand. Haylee grabs her book bag made of some material that looks like it's about to rip apart. As she goes around our table she puts her head down. Is this some habit of hers? She pauses in mid-step and turns to look at me. "Would you like sit in lunch with me?" I can see she doesn't ask that question often.

I ponder that suggestion for a second. I should go. Axel has probably become popular and has all these friends. "Sure," I nod. As I walk next to her I feel like a giant. I am only probably half an inch taller, and it's probably the heels but I still feel like a big girl next to her fragile body. We walk in silence, I know she feels more comfortable this way. Like always I ignore the gawking.

"How do you do it with all this eyes on you?" Haylee asks looking around her confused.

I shrug. "I barely even notice." I simply say. After another minute. "So… you sit alone?"

"No." she chuckles. "I have these cool friends…. You'll see." I nod not knowing what else to do.

When we enter the cafeteria I see her hang her head lower the usual and run across the room and sit down in a round table. I look at her confused. That's was weird. I walk towards it. I instantly see another girl and guy talking to her.

"Girl, what happened? When I came back from my field trip I heard all about it." The chubby girl looks concerned as she sits next to Haylee. Her hair is massively curly and, what usual colors are those? A purple shirt and neon green pants. I can see she has a bubbly personally through her clothes. "You had us worried,"

"Yes, what exactly happened? I thought you talked to the principal about it?" The skinny, red hair guy stuffs a burger into his mouth as he looks at Haylee. While it might be different I still see his concern.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really," Haylee reassures them. I'm still standing looking at their care for her. It must be nice.

"Wait." The chubby girl seems to be thinking about something. "How did you get out alive?"

Haylee looks at me. "Because of her," Then the two friends look at me. I blush in what seems like forever. I just wave my hand. "She fought them off,"

The chubby girl points her finger at me. "You fought them off?!" her eyes wide. I nod. I look at the guy and it looks like he's about to drool. I offer a small smile and look back at the chubby girl. "Girl, come." She stands and grabs my hand. She leads me to her chair. I sit crossing my legs. "You are awesome. Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For protecting this girl." She points to Haylee.

"It was nothing really," It really was.

"No, now she's being modest." Haylee is all smiles.

"Whatever and I'm just glad you were there," The chubby girl sits and takes out her hand. "I'm Lina Fitzpatrick, people call me Fitz,"

Haylee rolls her eyes. "No we don't. We call her Lina," she laughs. Lina just takes out tongue.

I shake her hand. "Hello, I'm Ann-" I clear my throat, "I mean Scarlett O'Connell."

"And...and I'm Gavin White," the red haired guy wipes his hand in his pants and offers it.

I shake his hand smiling. This feels weird. I've smiled more than I have in a really long time. He resumes gawking but stuffing his burger in his mouth. I laugh inside. "So…" I turn to Lina. "Where are you from originally?"

"Dublin, Ireland," I answer immediately. I sound like a voicemail in repeat.

"Ireland. That's awesome," Lina gushes and opens the plastic tin to reveal her food. It smells disgusting. Vile mud mixed with the deliciousness of their scents. I look away pretending to look at my notebooks.

"Haylee!" someone screams from the other side of the cafeteria. I look up to see a guy with dark hair, defined jaw, dark jeans and a black tee. He walks by some squalling girls and comes directly to our table. "Haylee," he hugs her. "What happened?"

"Jessie, you don't have to worry. I doubt they'll bother me any time soon,"

"But this shouldn't have happened in the first place. That Principal Brian is going to hear it,"

"Jessie-"

"No Hale's. You had to put up with this long enough."

"But she took care of them. They were so scared they didn't even look at me in the eye," Haylee reasons.

His piercing almost black eyes look at me. "Who are you?" he asks in a tone that won't fly by me.

"Excuse me?" I sit straighter in my seat and look at him dead in the eyes; challenging him to continue using that tone.

"Who are you?" he asks again.

"Scarlett O'Connell. Who the hell are you?" I stand from my chair. I hiss inside.

"Jessie, she saved me." Haylee tugs the bottom of his snug t-shirt.

"Did you want money?"

I look at him confused. My eyebrows creasing. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard that Haylee is daughter of a multi-millionaire and thought that helping her was going to be easy cash," His eyes angry but nothing compared to what I've seen.

"Did you know our father is a multi-Billionaire? She has no need in easy cash as you say it," Axel snaps walking to us. The cafeteria has gone quite. This Jessie guy looks between us wide eyed. Axel's tall muscular figure stands next to me. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Now…" His eyes vicious as he burns a hole into Jessie. "…would you mind explaining what you're accusing my sister of?"

Jessie scratches the back of his head. He seems ashamed. My eyes look behind him to see a tall man that looks in mid-fifties walking our way. What shocks me is to see Heaven and Richard behind him. I look at Axel but he just shakes his head. What the hell is going on?

"Mr. Davis, make yourself useful and get your food. This is time to eat after all," Jessie turns and nods his head angrily. Heaven and Richard stop walking abruptly. I notice the sun is beaming through the window right in front of them. They both look at me. I wave my hand secretly and the clouds cover it immediately. Heaven smiles and steps forward dragging a very odd looking Richard. Like he's beyond angry inside but is trying to cover it. The man looks around. "Keep eating your meals." The whole cafeteria resumes talking like nothing. "Mr. and Miss O'Connell your parents would like to talk to the two of you." No, shit.

"Wow, some gene pool," I hear Lina whisper.

Heaven then walks up to the man. "Principal Brian. I would love a tour,"

The principal smiles while blushing. "Of course Mrs. O'Connell." And they both walk away.

Axel and I walk to Richard. "What's going on? Why is Heaven distracting the Principal?" Richard looks at Axel with the look I have branded into my memory. "I apologize Father,"

"Not here, let's go," Richard turns around and we both follow. We know better than to question; more. When we reach out of sight of mortal eyes Richard begins pacing. "What have you done?!" He looks at me. I flinch when I see his fist in the air a few inches away from my face. He stops. "No, I need you to talk. And if I hit you, you wouldn't be able to." He closes his eyes and seems to be counting. I'm of the edge waiting for what's next. "I won't ask again. You know how this ends if you don't," He warns.

"I don't know what you're talking about…Father," That word directed to him tastes like vinegar. Then I feel the familiar hand on my cheek. I look at him with the poker face I've been perfecting for years. I can't even feel when he hits me anymore. My body is used to it. Axel only takes a step forward but I secretly stop him placing my hand over his. There is no need in us both getting hit.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He hisses. "What did you do? Why are the wolves around this area?! They've never come here! Why now?!"

My eyes widen. "Wolves?" I whisper.

He throws me in the floor and begins kicking me. He never had patients, anything easily ticks him off. "Father…" Axel stops him hissing. "I can always put them in a different direction."

Richard fixes himself. "Yes. Do that. NOW!"

"NO!" I involuntary scream. They're so close. They've never stop looking for me. A beam of light shines in dark hole inside.

"No?" Richard laughs. He garbs my arm with force. Then looks at Axel. "Take care of it." And he runs into the forest dragging me along.


	19. Fighting

Chapter 19

**Annalise's POV**

My fingers turning white as Richard's grip tightens around my arm. "Run faster!" He growls.

The branches hitting my face, scratching my skin. It's like the first time he kidnapped me. Only now I'm stronger. "Or what? You hit me already. No matter what I do." He stops. His deadly eyes look at me. He raises his hand. I look him in the eyes. I can see he's surprised to not see me flinch. "I will no longer be your puppet." I hiss bearing my teeth.

A strong gust of wind sends Richard backwards as he hits a tree. He begins laughing and stands and looking at me with pride and amusement. "It's about damn time." The wind then picks up but it seems to obey him. My locks flying all over the place. "Show me what I created!" He screams over the strong and loud wind. I fist my hand and the thunder cracks in the sky. He laughs harder. Lighting then strikes the ground in several random spots. His eyes wide, enjoying the show. I hope Embry notices that it's me trying to send him a signal. I twirl my index finger around to create little funnels around me protecting me from the monster that calls himself my father. The funnels of wind taking a few lose branches with it, rocks, anything it its path. "If you weren't so against me I would show you how to create real size tornados; show you how you can control you powers," Richard says looking at the funnels in wonder. I begin looking around desperate as he's distracted. I find a clean run through some trees I know they're not strong enough but I hope it does the trick. I push the funnels of wind towards him as I make a run for it.

I fall backwards, hitting the ground in a loud thud. I groan in pain. Someone begins yanking my hair upward. "Where are you going?" Heaven chuckles. My feet aren't touching the floor as she continues yanking my hair. "Your father was having so much fun," She sighs shaking her head.

"Yes, I was," Richard says in a disappointing tone. I look at him. He has a small funnel of air playing on his open palm as he leans on a tree trunk. His eyes haven't left me as he closes his hand and the funnel disappears. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Let me go to my family." I say as I grind my teeth. My scalp pulsing.

They begin laughing. "Don't be ridiculous. We are you're family." He stands up straight when we hear the howls. The different howls that makes my heart leap of joy. Embry! He got my clue. Richard looks into the forest.

"Are you scared?" I look at him as he looks at me. "You should be," he slaps me but I just look back at him. "Does it make you feel better? Hitting me?" I ask trying to ignore the stinging pain on y cheek.

He shrugs. "I suppose," We look ahead when we hear growls then he looks at me. "They will never find you. You will stay with us until the end of time."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," Heaven places her free hand on my neck squeezing it.

"They don't care about you. They forgot about you for four years." She says in a seductive, sensual tone.

"Then why are they here?!" I will not let him get under my skin.

"Because you probably did something and they felt obligated," Richard leans on a tree again.

"When they find you they'll-"

"-Just be quite. You're getting annoying." Heaven mumbles. "Richard darling we should go,"

"Yes darling, you're right," They hold hands as Heaven continues to hold me by my neck and drags me along with them, in their romantic stroll.

**Embry's POV**

My heart pounding in my chest. This has to be it. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle more disappointment. My soul would finish crushing inside leaving the great void that has been growing since they took the reason of my living. My paws fall heavy on the grass as I run. My nostrils smell something sweet but not to a point of burning.

_Embry, you smell it?_ Seth asks.

_Yeah,_ I frown and sniff harder to try and see if I can identify it.

_This is sacred land. Respect here. Other clans own it_. Jacob commands. We run in formation respecting around us as we go. My head racing. I just need to get her back.

I begin growling uncontrollably as I see a figure in front of me. _There he is! He took her! _I yell.

He is slim, tall, and muscular. Dark brown hair. What startles me is the troubled look in his face. He still took her. He will pay. _Embry, take him!_ That's all needed from my alpha as I lunge myself at him at the same time he lifts his arms at the sides.

I fall back and whimper when my snout hits something. I shake my head and lunge myself at him again but I fall backwards. Jacob growls and stops making the other wolves follow his moves. All of a sudden we're pinned down, unable to move.

_What is it?!_ I asked desperate for an answer_. Why can't I go to him and rip him apart?! _

_What the fuck!_ Paul sneers.

We all begin growling staring him down.

"I'm not the enemy!" he's voice bounces all over the forest. The rest of us stay quiet to hear what this piece of shit has to say. "But you cannot go now. He will kill my sister." I look at him confused. What is he talking about? "I will be damned if he hurts her again! She's been through too much already."

_WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! _I claw, with my both paws, at the invisible wall. I can't do anything else.

He looks at us all until his blue with a hint of red eyes fall on me. That's when I noticed he's like Annie and Nessie. "Embry, she's not strong enough. Not yet. I do ask that when the time comes I want you to rip him to shreds. Make sure he suffers." He says the words slowly. He smirks with pure hatred and begins moving his wrist in circular motion. "Be prepared. She'll let us know when she's ready. Then the worthless man he makes us call father will pay!" His finally words ring in my ears. Fog begins to invade us and before I know I'm running in the opposite direction.

_But I want her now!_ I plead.

_Sorry bro, there's nothing we can do_, Seth apologizes.

_Embry,_ Jake sighs.

I don't want to hear any of it. I dig my paws into the ground trying to stop myself. But the pull is so strong it ends up taking control of my body running back to Forks. _Annie!_

**Annalise's POV**

She flings me on the bed. "Stay or you'll find out what will happen to a child when you let a vampire near it," She laughs and slams the door. I hear her locking me inside.

I curl instantly. My first response every time they hit me. I need to be stronger. I need to fight. Fight my way out. I have to believe that they've been looking for me, never giving up. I stand and walk slowly with my achy body towards my bathroom. I look in the mirror.

"Fight," I tell myself. "Fight and get the hell out." I ball my fist and hit the mirror shattering it into a million pieces.

I run towards my bedroom door and kick it open braking it off its hinges. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Richard snarls.

"What I should've done a long time ago." I walk up to him and punch his cheek. It probably did more harm to me than to him but it still felt good. "You're right. It does feel better,"

"So the fighter has come out." He stretches out his arm to stop a furious looking Heaven. "Same fighting spirit as Mary."

"Don't you dare say her name!"

"What? You don't like me talking about Mary? The way I made fun of her every day? The way I told her how the birth was going to kill her painfully? Tell me, what don't you like me talking about?" I throw myself at him on full rage; winds picking up. Trying to knock him down.

He instead he throws me down. As he squats down next to me he begins breaking my leg. The snapping of it radiates over my body as a wave of agony. Every nerve on fire and pain. "Don't make me laugh! Your powers would never be strong enough to beat me." He brakes another section of my leg. I begin to sweat, breathing hard. I scream in pain. "You will never be strong enough," He continues to brake my bones. Snapping, poking other tissues inside.

I breathe in and out. "I…" I inhale sharply. "…don't care," another scream of pain comes out. "One day… they will." I sit up ignoring the excruciating pain I'm in to look at him straight in the eye. "And that day…you will be sorry," Then he brakes my collar bone with his thumb in one swift movement. Darkness surrounds me in an attempt to save me from more pain and suffering. The battle has just begun.

….

**A/N: Don't worry she will soon be ready! Keep reading to find how Annie will finally defeat the horrible Richard! Please told me what you think so far! And thank you so much on the reviews. You guys Rock! and are super AWESOME!**


	20. How To Stop A War

**A/N: Here's another one! I love your Reviews! Seriously they ROCK! Keep them coming! Tell what you think of it so far. What you think should happen in next chapter :)**

Chapter 20

**Annalise's POV**

My eyes open slowly. I try to sit but immediately regret it. I groan in pain. My whole body is radiating in heat. "Please stay down," I look to my side where the voice came from. I see Fabio. This strikes me as weird because he is never in my room. Or I least I don't think so. "Are they here?"

"No, Miss Scarlett. Master and Madam along with young Master went to make sure the wolves were gone for good," I let out a breath of air; I feel better knowing they aren't inside the house.

"Did they send you before leaving?"

"Yes, Miss Scarlett. Your Mother sent me to heal you,"

I cringe. "Please don't call her my Mother. I have one and it's not her," I frown.

"My apologies Miss," He bows his head. He stands from the chair with his head still bowed. "What will be my punishment?"

My frown depends. "What?"

"I have failed and disrespected you. They are punishable acts. As a slave I wait for what punishment my lady chooses for me."

"That's ridiculous." I chuckle thinking it's a joke. But when he doesn't move, still with his head bowed, I notice he's telling the truth. "I punish you with five hours of sleep,"

His eyes snap towards me. He looks taken aback. "I'm sorry Miss Scarlett but did you say sleep?"

"Yes I did Fabio. That is your punishment." And for the first time since I've been captured I see him smile.

"You're not like them are you?"

"No-" I flinch as I try to sit again.

"Carefully Miss," He helps me gently by placing some fluffy pillows behind me. He then fixes the blankets over me. I smile gratefully.

"Did you heal Axel too when they broke his bones?" he places his hand over my leg. I let out a scream of agony as he brakes them back into place.

"Sorry Miss, but they need to heal properly." He looks it over. "To answer your question, yes I did, countless of times. Before you even arrived at the house."

"Monsters," I mumble in disgust. "What do they want with us? Why can't they just let us go? What's the point of having us? They're unhappy, we're unhappy." I truly don understand.

"Family. They have a funny way of showing it but they're goal is to have a happy family." He shrugs placing a small pillow under my leg.

"Funny way? That's an understatement." I huff and lay down as he rolls the covers over me. Having him in close range I smell the forest almost like Embry but there's something different. He is darker than us but still doesn't smell human. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you?"

"Not human, Not Vampire. I come from a rare species, passed down by generations."

I look around as if I was looking for police and I was a most wanted thief. "A wolf?" I whisper.

"No, an imperial Eagle."

"An eagle?" I squeak.

He chuckles. "Yes. I may not be equal to your wolf friends but there was a time where we fought side by side. Helping bring tribes together to defeat a common enemy." He stays serious. "But those were other times. Way before you were even born."

We stay quite as Fabio finishes changing the hot compresses to my healing bones. "My real name is Annalise. Please, at least when they're not around, call me Annie or Anna,"

He nods. "Anna," I smile. "My name is not Fabio, It is Nakoma. Meaning warrior."

"Why does everybody here call you Fabio then?"

"Madam and Master named me after my tribe was attacked and I was taken by them. They made me into their slave. Never to buy my own freedom."

"Who attacked your tribe?"

"I do not know. All I know is I was trying to run for survival. My father was killed, my mother killed in captivity as they called it. My younger brother is still captured by a family of Vampires. Last time I heard." Captivity? They're monsters indeed.

"What about the local authorities? Wouldn't they noticed an attacked? Mass murders?"

"That did not exist in the year 1812. There was no such thing, for us. We were the lowest class."

My eyes widen. "You've been their prisoner for that long?"

"Yes, after a while you don't notice. All I focus on is that I do this to protect my brother, so he doesn't have the same fate as my mother; nothing else matters. Not even my own suffering."

"I'm guessing Eagles don't age?"

"Only if we keep phasing. Much like Wolves. And I do every day. I'm the one who brings the food, human prey against my nature, along with other Eagle captives,"

"There's more?"

"Yes, but as I'm the one who's been here longer I'm allowed to be inside the house. They trust me. The others do work outside, bringing word if some threat comes close. If the masters are occupied not paying attention. We roam the skies but always have to come back or they'll kill their family."

"The wolves," I whisper. That's how they knew.

"Yes," he answer my unasked question.

I remain quite not knowing where to go from there. He looks to the side and seems to be listening to something. I don't hear anything. His brown eyes fall on me as he stands. "I most go. They will arrive soon,"

"How do you know?" I focus to the noise outside but all my ears pick up is the ambient noise of squirrels, other animals and wind dragging leaves.

"The eagle who is keeping guard told me." I frown. "We speak through the mind." He takes the rest of the cloths with him and silently leaves my room.

I lay back down as I hear them enter. Heavy footsteps and heels clacking on the marble floor. I shiver. They are repulsive monsters that don't deserve to live. I close my eyes. I hear Axel's familiar footsteps but they pass my room going directly to his. I hope he's alright. I focus on my breathing trying to ignore Heaven's giggling as Richard chasses her up the stairs. They don't deserve to be happy.

I listen to my even breathing, my heart beat. What if I'm a prisoner like Nakoma? I can't. I start remembering all the good memories I have of my family. Cliff diving, vacations, laughter, hugs, love. No! I cannot be a prisoner any longer. I need to find a way to them, and I will.

….

A week later…

I stuff the piece of paper under my pillow as I hear the keys being fumbled around on the other side of the door. The door opens in a creek and let's Nakoma in.

"Another day trapped here?" I ask him as he brings me the tray of bread. I haven't drank blood, all they feed me is hard bread as a form of punishment since I don't listen with beatings. I have been forbidden to leave the house, even my room. I can't handle all of it. But what strikes me hard is not being able to see my brother. They forbid him to visit, to talk, or even see me.

"Yes Miss Scarlett," He looks at me apologetically.

"We don't trust, at all." Heaven says with a flat tone as she walks in.

"I need to return to school. It will look weird and suspicious if I don't return,"

She purses her lips. "Don't you think we know that? Axel has said you were sick and couldn't leave the house but at last you may return. You have five minutes to get changed. We will be waiting. Fabio! Let's go," Nakoma follows her obediently out the door.

I run to the closet now having my leg and collar bone healed. It's the beauty of being a half-Vampire. I walk past my shattered mirror and to the hangers. I slip on dark skinny jeans, a long black sleeve shirt and some black converse. I braid my hair fast and throw it over my shoulder. I apply some pink lips stick and powder so they don't think anything of it.

I run back to my bed to get the piece of paper that holds my plan to escape. This is it. I'm going to do it. Before leaving I scarf down the hard bread. I take fast steps down the stairs and I make to the dining room on the nick of time. The good thing or I would have to go to school with bruise somewhere.

Axel is leaning over his prey, still sucking away her blood. Heaven is wiping the drops off her chin and Richard sits on the tallest most expensive chair that has beautifully crafted work at the back. He sits with his left leg over the other; the ankle over the knee. His blood red eyes fixed on me. He plays with silver cup with fancy marks on it. He moves it around and around.

I hiss turning my head slightly and closing my eyes to try and control myself. I haven't had any blood and smelling it has my insides begging for the delicious liquid.

"Have a seat Scarlett," Richard's sensual voice rings in my ears. I turn around slowly still holding my breath. I sit on the chair farthest from him. "Closer." He commands. "Sit right here," He points to the small chair, similar to the one I'm sitting on, right next to him.

As I sit I look at him. "Yes Father?"

"Are you going to behave?" He brings his leg down and is slightly leaning towards me.

"Yes," I say without hesitation and my famous poker face.

"Can we trust you go to school then come back?"

Heaven snickers. "We honestly know that Richard. We can't trust-"

"Silence Heaven. I am not speaking to you," He says sternly. Her mouth instantly closes.

I fight the urge to laugh, holding my poker face in place. "Trust me Father, I do not want my bones re-broken." I look at my leg then back at him. "Or the vile taste of hard bread."

He places his long finger over his chin contemplating my answers. "Very well." I stay seated waiting for what else he has to say. He slides the silver cup to me. I watch as it glides over the shiny wooden table to land on my waiting open my palm. "If you want any strength I suggest you drink up," He stands and begins walking away leaving me with jumbled thoughts.

Heaven follows him mumbling on and on about his decision. "Richard. What are you doing? Why are you…" I can't hear more as they leave the house and run out of my hearing range.

I look at the sliver cup as I raise it to my nose. I begin sniffing. "Its blood," Axel's deep voice says behind me.

I turn around. "Why would he give me blood?"

He shrugs crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "To give you strength." He seems to be studying me.

"Whatever," I place the cup on my lips and tilt my head back to chug it. I open my eyes when I feel it's all gone. "I need more,"

"See there is where the typical Richard comes in. He gives you enough to survive but not enough to make you as strong as you were," he begins walking away.

"Axel-" I place my hand over his shoulder to stop him but he shrugs it off.

"-Don't." He still hasn't faced me. "What were you thinking?" He looks down and shakes his head. As he turns I see his angry eyes. "I was out there risking my life for you. Richard could've found what I was doing and tore me apart. But I come back to find that the one being torn apart is you. Why couldn't you stay in your room? Why face Richard by yourself? What happened to us against the world?"

I dive into my memories:

_How could I eat someone? My Momma would be so disappointed. And now I don't even have the name she gave me. "I miss them Axel… so much. And look, I'm becoming a monster too,"_

_He wraps his arms around me. "Don't say that. You are doing what is best; trying to survive. Unless, your real family wants you to starve to death,"_

_"__No," I look down and play with my hands._

_"__There you go,"_

_"__Axel, tell me that at least I'll have you to lean on," I look at him wide eye._

_His blue eyes look back at me with some much gentleness. "I promise," He takes out his pinky._

_"__You pinky promise too?!" He chuckles at my excitement._

_"__Yes, and I promise to be here for you. And you promise me you won't get yourself in trouble. It will kill me to see you hurt," He squints his eyes looking at me._

_"__Promise, I wouldn't want to get hurt either." I smile. He always makes me smile even when my world is getting darker. _

_"__Me and you against the world?" He questions. _

_We hook our pinkies together. With my free hand I wipe the tears away. "Yes. Me and you against the world…always,"_

I look back at his eyes. They're full of hurt. "Axel. I had to fight for my way out. I can't do this anymore,"

"You could've waited for me. I would've stood by your side no matter what."

I take his hand. "But it would finish ending me if you got hurt because of me. I couldn't deal with myself thinking it was my fault."

He caresses my cheek. "It wouldn't. I am tired of them as well. I will be fighting for the freedom of all who lives here like a prisoner,"

"I have a plan," I whisper.

His brows depend. "Plan for what?"

I focus to the noise outside but hear nothing; meaning not Richard nor Heaven. "To escape," I whisper even lower.

"It won't work."

"Yes it will."

"You think if it was easy I would've have left by now. Or have you forgotten I've been living with them for a century? They have eyes everywhere,"

"But-"

"-I said no," He takes his hand away. "I can't see you hurt any longer." He turns around without another word and walks out.

….

School all seems dull now. I've been through so much; all I want is to back home. That's all I really desire. I ignored Axel through the whole gym period. He was pretty busy anyways with his new buddies he had made the whole week I couldn't come to school. As I sit on the bench guys have hit on me but I do the same thing that I do to Axel, ignore them. They just don't catch my eye; none of them do.

Thanks to Haylee I'm up to speed with our classes; it's not like I missed much. They did swap my Chemistry class with History for some reason. Lunch was different, Richard nor Heaven came to ruin it and the Jessie guy was not there. Haylee said he kept asking where I was but she didn't know really, none of them did.

All I needed was to finally make to my last class without having my day interrupted. I walk in noticing the teacher fiercely writing on the dry erase board. Her clothing is appropriate to the school code. Plaid skirt with stockings, a long sleeve wool blue sweater. Her orangey-red hair tied up in a pony. "Ms. Simmons. I'm Scarlett O'Connell."

Her blue eyes meet me. She seems young and very pretty. "Ah, Yes. Miss O'Connell. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you," We shake hands. "Find an empty seat" She smiles and continues writing on the board.

I decide to go with the last desk at the back. I place my bag on the floor next to me. I open my blank notebook as I cross my legs. I patiently wait for the teacher to begin the lesson as the class fills with tired looking students. Many still look at me as if I was an alien but others has seem to get over it and just sit on their chairs. The teacher stands from her seat to close the door when she stops. "Mr. Davis, late I see. Come in," She waves him in.

Jessie steps in with dark fitted jeans and a hoodie; his head down. I begin looking around hoping to see an empty seat anywhere else but the one next to me. As his feet stop in front of my desk he looks up confused. His eyes widen when he sees me. "Take a seat Mr. Davis." The teacher points him out and begins talking. Jessie slowly takes a seat still looking at me. I immediately look at the front trying to ignore his gaze. Why of all people am I stuck with him? I miss Haylee as my history partner.

As the lesson goes on I can feel his stare on me the entire time. "Alright, this next project will be half your grade. 'How would you stop a war?' That is the question to your research paper. You will have partners. And to make my day brighter I will pick," Students groan; like if what she said was the worst. "Turn to you right, that will be your partner," I refuse to look but at the end had no choice. Jessie only gives me a sly grin and give him a fake smile before looking at the teacher. "Now, begin. Did I forget mention I need real facts, postings about anything you find, also a presentation at the very end?" Everybody whines. "This project is due in a month than enough time if you ask me." She taps her pen on the desk before sitting down and begins reading some book.

"Sorry," Jessie whispers.

I look at his almost black but enchanting eyes. "For what?" I ask confused.

"For the other day. Just that Haylee has been my friend since we were in diapers and-"

"-And you felt like you needed to protect her," I finish for him.

"Yeah." He frowns. He clears his throat and opens his notebook. "So Ms. Scarlett, 'how would you stop a war?'"

The last word brings me to my real life. War. It may not be like the one for a human but I'm at war for my freedom. I look back at Jessie. "I would crush the leader…"


	21. Memories

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. I love to hear your suggestions to the story :) The chapter you all been waiting for is near! Whoo-hoo! I'm excited! Ok, I had my fun. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

**Embry's POV**

Is sit on the chair feeling useless. A waste. I haven't gotten a good night sleep. Every time I close my eyes her face, her scared face comes to my mind as she cries for me pleading me to run faster. I stand abruptly and run out of Sam's house. My legs couldn't carry me fast enough. They knock me down to the ground for the fifth time today. "Embry, he said she wasn't ready yet," Seth struggles saying this as I fight him off.

"Who said?!" I push him off. Standing I look at him straight in the eye. "I don't know who that is! I finally know where she is and you stop me?!" I growl. "We're supposed to be like family!"

"Embry," Jacob comes rushing in the scene. The wind softly blowing around us. The leaves being carried away by it.

"No, I am going with or without your permission." I begin walking away.

"Embry, you cannot go," I close my eyes in defeat. "You won't go," he says again in his alpha voice.

I look at him in disbelief. "How could you,"

"We don't know what is really going on. We need to go in ready, not completely blind. We have patrolled the area." He says like that's good. But it isn't.

"Patrol the area," I repeat in disgust. "I don't want to patrol the area! I want her safe, in my arms. It's been a week. I can't hold any longer." I walk to him. Standing right in front of him, our eyes leveled. "Let me go, let me bring her back."

"No," He says in a breath.

I back away slowly fearing I might harm my Alpha and that is against my nature. I growl and I run away. It is impossible to go against Alpha rules, it hurts to do so. I run aimlessly around the forest. The hurt in me grows, the dark hole consumes me. Why? She is so near. Is like I'm failing her all over again. _I'm sorry Annie _I howl in pain.

**Renesmee's POV**

I come out from behind the trees. "Jake?" I call him. I can see the devastation in his eyes as he turns to look at me.

"I'll go check Embry," Seth says and phases, running in the same direction that Embry disappeared in.

"Jake, it was the right thing to do," I walk up to him.

He rubs the back of his head then moves his hands to rub his face in frustration. "I know but…" He sighs.

"You should tell him the plan," I softly say. "You don't tell me because you say it's dangerous but he deserves to know,"

"As Alpha I need to keep everybody safe. I fear that if he comes with us then he'll do something impulsive and get hurt." He looks at me with his amazing black eyes. "He's my best friend and it hurts to see him like that but I need him safe. He's suffered too much already,"

"Will the plan work?" I already lost someone I cared about I couldn't lose another.

"I don't know." He groans frustrated. "I feel hopeless. I let my beta, my friend down at letting that piece of shit take Annie away."

"It wasn't your fault," I feel like a broken record, repeating that same line over and over again.

"I hope the plan works. It has too," His eyes seems as lost as mine. "We've been patrolling around the area, keeping watch. Finding a way to get in unnoticed." He sighs closing his eyes.  
>He then looks at me. "I think we finally did,"<p>

"When?" I ask urgently.

"When I say the go," It frustrates me he lets me out of the loop.

"Jake,"

"Nessie, I said no. I need you safe; the feeling of protecting you is more than the need to breathe. You understand that?"

I nod. I let my palm caress his cheek. He leans towards my touch. "Please be careful," I whisper.

His eyes soften, "I will Nessie. But you need to know that I would rather get hurt a billion times then have someone from my pack suffer,"

"The Alpha thing," I nod understanding.

"It's not just the Alpha thing. Every member of the pack is my family and I will always protect my family… No matter what." He kisses my forehead and runs off phasing. Setting the plan in motion.

With every word he says I fall deeper in love. The care he has for his pack and everybody around him is incredible. The problem is that he doesn't know of how I feel. I felt selfish to live on when my baby cousin was out there suffering every day. It also didn't feel the same without Annie. Nothing is. Every time I walked in the forest, had one time of laughter or a small smile you feel a great void that can't heal. The first months without her was spent inside the four walls of my room looking outside the window, replaying over and over and over again the words of that creep, the feeling of his hands on me. His repulsive tongue on my neck. What also hunts me is that Annie could've gone away, saved herself but she went with him to save me. It's my fault. Throwing myself off the cliff and never coming out for air seems like the most selfish thing to do. I saw what happened to Aunt Rosalie I couldn't do the same to Momma. So I've learned to live with it, making myself useful with something. Going to school and graduating early; I know Annie would be proud.

But I will never forget the dark months. Slowly as the weeks passed Jake, Daddy and Momma helped me to get out more but the outside was just as depressing as the inside of the cottage. Aunt Rosalie was forced fed all the time because her eyes were completely black for months. She became violent. She never fixed her hair, didn't bother to change her clothes and was locked in her dark room all day every day. The only one she would let come by was me. I guess she felt I was the last string attached to Annie, I was more than happy to help. The months she refused blood her body was fragile, then out of nowhere she'd growl at me like if she was ready to eat me. Daddy then forbade me to visit. I was devastated but I understood. Then one day Aunt Rosalie escaped. We found her in California with a trail of dead bodies leading to her. She was once proud that she never tasted a drop of blood. But when she saw the young women in her arms, lifeless, it struck what she had done. Aunt Rose respected the human life and knowing she had ended a couple dozen struck her even harder.

Uncle Emmett, the one that was called the jokester, the life of the house, soulless like everybody in the family carried Aunt Rose back to forks. She cried tearlessly on his shoulder and he held her hard against his chest. He held her all the time telling her that they both needed to be strong to find their baby girl and bring her back safely. Grandpa Carlisle was the one who knocked sense into her. He told her to think about Annie and asked her if she thought that Annie would want to see her like that. She now eats, hunts with everybody but, like I said, it's not the same. The elders of the tribe wanted to kill her for hurting humans but Embry stood up for her; something that Aunt Rosalie would never forget.

Daddy, my uncles and Grandpa would go and try to find anything that would tell us where they could've taken her. Every night they did that. They would even travel, asked Grandpa's friends around the world. Even the Volturi. All they said was that they'd contact Grandpa if they hear or see anything. Nothing has come back. Our hopes have been dying until that day a week ago. I stood there as Quill repeated the words; telling us that he'd found the scent in Canada.

As the Wolves left I went running back to the main house to yell out the good news but I couldn't. I didn't know if that was it. It seemed too surreal to be true. I couldn't march in saying I found out where she is and at the end could come out as a dead end. Aunt Rosalie would come out dead. Uncle Emmett committing a crime and the Volturi killing him. I stood still by the door frame watching my Aunt Rosalie painfully keep living on without her baby. I would stay in the background, in the shadows keeping this away. As I grew into the mature Half-Vampire it was easier to keep secrets from Daddy. I could transfer thoughts to people, without touching them, and hear their thoughts back. I could also mix my thoughts confusing Daddy, he'd give up and walk away. It almost seemed impossible to keep this away. I wanted to tell him, everybody. Jake said it was for the better; he's right.

I walk back to the main house in human pace. "Nessie, honey. You know the rules," Grandma gentle voice says. She had stop her cooking and just sat in the living room with her daughter, Aunt Rosalie.

"I know. I was just with Jacob," I sigh and walk inside.

"No-one has come back," She informs me. Everybody, except Aunt Rose, Grandma and I, went across the globe to see if they find something. I know it was a waste of time but they felt like they needed too and since I can't tell them anything I let them go. Aunt Rose said she'd stay just in case her baby returned, that someone needed to be here to hug her. It broke my heart to hear her so broken; no longer the strong women she once was.

I nod my head as I walk up the stairs to find everything the way I left it. I saunter inside the living room to find Aunt Rose in the same position. Looking outside the window lost. She looks like a polished statue her back complete straight. She doesn't move a muscle. "Hi Aunt Rose," I hug her.

"Hello Sweetie," She gives me a small smile. She looks like she's in pain. All I see is agony in her eyes as she turns to look at me. "How was your day sweetie?" She asks me a series of questions all the time to have some normalcy in her day.

"I was just with Jake." I try to say as cheery as I can.

"That's good," She looks back outside, lost in her thoughts. I sit next to her gently. After a few minutes she looks at me confused. "What day is it today?"

"Monday," I answer. Then I see the real question in her eyes. "You've been sitting here for five days,"

"Five days," she repeats softly and looks outside the window again. This was the same routine for the past week since everybody left. Uncle Emmett made me swear I'd never leave her if I do I'd make sure she was alright. He worries; he had already lost his baby he didn't want to lose his wife the love his life. That's way he doesn't stop; he said he'd never stop.

A few hours pass. I see the sun hide behind the trees and then is gone. "Aunt Rose I will go now, to sleep,"

"Yes, sweetie." She says without lifting her gaze from the forest. "Good night,"

I rise form my sitting position. Leaning in I plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Call me if you need anything," I whisper and begin walking away.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her." Grandma usurers me. She kisses my cheek. "Goodnight honey,"

"Night Grandma,"

I walk slowly towards my room they made me here in the main house. I do my usual retinue at a slow pace. I'm about to walk outside the bathroom when something catches my eye. On the far right corner. I pick it up with tears running down uncontrollably.

I begin remembering:

_"__Nessie look," Her small hand lifts up a bracelet to my face. It has an orange and light blue ribbons on the side, and a gray-ish looking braid at the middle._

_"__What is this?" I ask smiling._

_"__What does it look like?" She rolls her eyes. I laugh. For somebody who looks like a five year old she is impressively witty._

_"__A bracelet," I laugh more. "What I meant is what for?"_

_"__For you. I made it," She says proudly. Her wavy light brown hair bouncing in the air._

_"__By yourself?" I raise my eyebrow._

_"__Maybe," She giggles. "Ok, ok, you got me. Embry helped."_

_"__I still love it,"_

_"__Look I have one that looks the same," she raises her wrist to me. "I made them because I'm leaving for another vacation with Daddy and Momma. With this we'll be close even if we are miles away. Like if I never left." Her big round gray eyes look at me._

_I put on mine. "There. We are close forever,"_

_"__Forever!" She hugs me._

I took it off after two years she was gone. I was angry and just threw it. I regretted it immediately because that was all I had left of her. It felt like that. I cried when I couldn't find it anywhere. It was gift from her how could I just throw it away?

I hold it in tight fist placing it over my heart. "We're almost there Annie," I whisper.


	22. Enough

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I had a family emergency. I hope you guys haven't give up on me. Please, please tell me what you think! After all it's your reviews that motivate me to keep writing :)**

**Ok, I have kept you guys waiting long enough! Enjoy! and again please review. I love to hear your thoughts on the story!**

Chapter 22

**Jacob's POV**

The dark night approaches. Hard decisions near. The whole pack stands in a circle hidden deep within the woods. I need to inform them of the change of plan. I know some won't be happy but I need this nightmare to end. None of us have been happy living our lives. I worry for Embry; my best friend, beta, pack member. If I don't do something fast he will do something reckless and I won't be able to look anybody in the eye or to live with myself.

_Jake, how long are we going to wait? _He says agitated, impatient.

I look at Seth in his wolf form and he immediately bows his head. _Seth, you need to know that what I'm doing is for the best. _

_What? Knowing that one of your pack members is suffering and you know a way to end his suffering but you don't do anything?_ Paul says angrily.

I growl; barring my teeth. _I know what I'm doing!_ He begins whimpering at the sound of my angry voice. _I need to approach this with caution but I'm finding that the only way to win is by bringing the Cullen's._

_The blood suckers?!_ Leah sneers. _We already fought with them once. We can do this without them._

_Oh, shut up Leah. You weren't in our other attempts in getting Annie back, _Seth shakes his head. _Something has Annie terrified and that… thing has a very strong power._

_The Repel_, Paul nods.

_We can take them, all of them without the Cullen's,_ Leah argues.

_I thought you had warmed up to them, Leah._ Collin jokes.

I growl at him and he bows his head in apology at Leah. _Only Nessie and Annie_, She clarifies.

_Leah, I swore to protect this pack when I became Alpha. If I say that inviting the Cullen's to our battle, which is just as much theirs, is winning, bringing Annie back… _I look them all in the eye. I raise my head becoming taller in my wolf form_. _I put my paw down hard; creating a dent on the ground_. _I still look at them daring to challenge me_. Then so be it! _I growl.

**Annalise's POV**

I sit on another day of school next to my partner million miles away in my thoughts. Axel hasn't supported my idea of escaping. My plan would consist on escaping while in school but he says that Richard will find out sooner or later of the plan and we would end up worse. Nothing is worse than living like this. I can't laugh without being hurt, can't smile because Richard would do anything in his power to make it go away. Richard…. He's the reason why I'm here and not with the family I love. My dream is to find his body in ashes next to the pile of ashes of Heaven who sinisterly makes me call mother.

"Umm… are you ok?" I hear Jessie's voice in the background.

I look at him. "Huh?"

His eyes move to my hand. I follow his line of vision. My eyes dart to my hand. In my grip I have my pencil broken in half form the strength. I drop it and look back at him. "You seem a little…. upset."

"Just lost in my thoughts," I shove my hand into my bookbag to fish out another one discarding the broken one which I wish was Richards's neck.

The bell rings. I sigh as I collect my stuff and stand to return to hell. The feeling of dread surrounds my body. I hold my things close as I walk down the hallway. From the corner of my eye I see Jessie gather his stuff fast; probably to catch up to me but right now I want to be left alone.

Too bad in high school you can never be left alone. "Hey," Haylee waves. She closes her locker and walks to me. I don't mind Haylee at all. She likes the silence just like I found out I like it too. When I'm in silence is when I'm not near Richard nor Heaven. If a noise comes out is me screaming in pain. Silence is my best bet right now. "How is being partners with Jessie been?"

"Great," I give a small smile. We continue walking, looking at all the crazy teens making plans for the weekend that is a good three days away. I hold my tears when I think about me and Nessie. We'd make plans like that with our favorite wolves. Embry… I miss him so much.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Haylee say "That's good," and nods. She swings over her torn, worn out book bag over her shoulder. I don't understand, if she's daughter of a Millionaire why dress like that? She is very beautiful, she just needs to show it. Alice. Alice for sure would give her a makeover. I close my eyes in sadness. Everywhere I go reminds me my beloved family. What I wouldn't do to be with them one last time. I look back at Haylee; she's lucky she has no idea of the world she really lives in. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear completely oblivious to my thoughts. "You know I thought it would be World War 3 when I found out you two were in the same class," She giggles sweetly.

"There still can be," I smirk.

She continues to laugh. As I look at her care free, genuine laugh I get pushed to the side. I turn to look at Lina with her bright clothing. We know the silence is over. "You know… Jessie has a thing for you," She wiggles her eye brows.

"Me?" Jessie?

"No. The principal. Yes you." She rolls her eyes chuckling.

"Lina," Haylee says in a warning tone.

Lina raises her hands up. "I know I wasn't supposed to say anything but she is a friend. This girl-" She holds my shoulders then points at me looking at Haylee. "-probably had no idea."

"No I didn't." I say honestly.

"See?" Lina laughs.

"Jessie?" I look between them. "We're just partners." I don't have time for this.

"Oh come one Scarlett. He is hot. Tell me you haven't seen it?" Lina smirks.

I continue walking with them next to me. This is all child's play. I have no time for this. "I guess," I say vaguely.

"You like him too?" Her eyes widen.

"You do?" Haylee seems to be excited.

I stop walking. A few feet from the entrance door of the school. "I never said that,"

"But you thought it," Lina concludes walking past me and opens the door.

I follow her. "Lina I never said that or thought it," I chuckle.

"I can't believe you like Jessie," Haylee squeals.

"I don't." I whisper. Wow, those two have think heads. I look around making sure people are still minding their own business. That's when I see him standing near the tall trees. Richard. What is he doing here? My eyes widen. My heart begins exhilarating. My hands begin sweating. Has he found out about the plan? Axel was right. It was foolish to think I could honestly get away.

"Yes you do," Lina keeps joking.

"I-I." The words get stuck in my throat.

"See? Can't even lie about it… Oh look who's coming," Lina smiles.

"Hey Jessie," Haylee smiles secretively at him. My eyes dart between them and Richard. With my half-Vampire eyes I look at him; really look at him. His red dark eyes look vicious. He's mad.

"Hey guys… Uhh," he begins saying but doesn't know how to continue.

My eyes still glued at the devil. This can't be happening. Why can't he leave me alone? I swallow hard and look back at the three humans who have no idea the hell I live in. Lina hooks her arm around Haylee. "Well… We'll be going now," I barely register the words. Blood pumping in my ears.

"Bye Scarlett," The say in unison.

"Bye," I say hoarsely, low. My eyes moving around, looking at the ground.

"So…" He starts. I look at Jessie. My heart still pumping. I control my breathing so he doesn't suspect. "Uhh," He is rubbing the back of his neck. I squint my eyes. He looks nervous.

"Yes?" I ask after a couple seconds of silence. Richard still stands like a statue; a creepy statue. Those whose eyes follow your every move.

"I was thinking…" He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "We should hang out." He says in one breath.

"Hang out?" Is he asking me out on a date? I guess Lina was right. In a second I look at Richard who slashes the tree trunk in anger. I swallow again. It was like if he was showing me what he was planning to do to me.

"You know. To meet somewhere out of school…" My eyes wide but not at what Jessie is telling me but at Heaven who joined Richard. She crosses her arms and shakes her head in disapproval. Jessie plays with his hands when I say nothing. "To finish the project," He says in hopes my answer is a yes.

"Oh…umm." I can't seem to swallow anymore. My throat tight. Raspy.

"Or on a date?" His eyes hold so much hope.

"I-I" I hold my bag tight in my grip. My knuckles turning white. My fingers cold. I cast my eyes to the ground.

Jessie immediately steps closer to me. "Hey," He softly says and levels his eyes to me. "I'm not asking you to marry me," He smiles.

"I know," My voice sounds hoarsely still. "I...just," my eyes involuntary look at them… The devil and the she-devil. Their expressions cold. "Can't,"

"Maybe, next weekend?" Why can't he drop it? My chest begins moving fast when I see Richard walking our way. "Are you ok?" He asks. Jessie notices I'm not looking at him anymore and he turns around. He takes one step back ending next to me looking straight at Richard.

"Hello sweetie," Richards's voice is sweet as honey.

"Hello," I look down. My voice low.

"Are you ok?" Jessie whispers to me. He really needs to stop talking.

I hear a growl deep in Richards's chest. "Scarlett, honey, we need to go."

"Where?" It just came out. I cover my mouth but it was too late.

Richards's eyes widen then he lifts his hand ready to hit me. I flinch in anticipation. I know this one will hurt more. He stops realizing that Jessie is with is. He clears his throat and pretends to fix his tie. "We have a family emergency, that's all," He says them as if the words taste like hard bread dipped in vinegar.

"Alright," I take a deep breath. I need to calm down. I hold my bag closer to me like a barrier between me and Richard.

Jessie eyes me then looks back at Richard challenging. "Sir, I will like to take your daughter on a date. Would you give me permission?"

Richard laughs. "Of course not." He laughs again. "My daughter is someone too high for you to reach," I look at Jessie with pleading eyes. Telling him to drop it. "Let's go," Richard demands. "Say goodbye to your little friend." He points to Jessie like if he was a bag of garbage.

I turn to look at Jessie who looks out of place but angry. "Goodbye Jessie," I say fast. When I don't move which I don't want to, when I do who knows what Richard is going to do to me, Richard grabs my arm impatient.

"Let's go," He says.

"Bye Scarlett," Jessie says in a blank tone.

I don't turn around. "Richard let me go. People will start looking our way and ask why you're holding me like this," I whisper low, too low for human ears.

He let's go of my arm. I can feel the blood rushing to it. "Keep walking," He growls. We walk inside the forest. The trees and green growth covering us from the humans. I follow Richard without a word. He suddenly looks to the side like he can hear something coming. "Axel, cover." With his giant hand he holds my arm dragging me.

I look at him confused. What is he talking about? I close my eyes and focus around me. I hear people talking, laughing, birds then I here him walking. "Yes father," Axel answers.

I open my eyes and dart my eyes to the forest. I zoom in and see Axel running away from us, it looks he's in a mission. "What's going on?"

Richard stops and looks at me with his red cold yes. He drops me on the ground hard making me wince as I sit. "Heaven take her back," Heaven then appears form behind the trees.

"Yes, love. Don't take long," They kiss and I turn my face somewhere else. They make me sick.

As Richard leaves in a flash Heaven stands in front of me. Before I know it, faster than a blink, she holds my neck. "Is that why we send you to school? To flirt?" I gasp for air. I can hold it longer then a human but I still need it. "You little whore," She spits.

"H-heaven," I claw her hand. She only laughs at my suffering and takes me back home with her still gripping my neck. All I feel is the air rushing by us.

She drops my body on cold cement. I sit and look around. "Where am I" Heaven stands by a gate looking door. Big enough for one person.

She walks in. Her heels clacking on the cold cement. "Your new room," She smiles.

"My new room?"

"Yes, don't you like it? And look-" She continue to walk in my cell. Stopping in front of the one window that has steel bars. "-You got your own window." She laughs to herself as she begins walking out.

I hate her! I might not be able to win them both but one by one I might have a chance. I need to make them pay little by little. "Why?"

She turns to me. "What are you talking about little girl,"

"Why stay with him?" She stands still not knowing what I'm talking about. "I know you love Richard but don't you see? He has two kids that are not even yours."

"Stop talking," She warns gritting her teeth. It sounds like she's going to break them off.

"He slept with other women, probably enjoying himself. While you wait here by yourself-"she jumps on me. Hitting my face repeatedly. My cheek bone cracks. She holds my writs in a death like grip so I won't fight back. "Go ahead, hit me. I like it," I smile and spit out blood. She can't win me… No longer.

"Be quiet!"

"And you know what sucks…Well at least for you," I laugh, wincing, screaming in pain inside as I try to sit. "You will never be my or Axel's mother," I smile.

She begins seething and before she can attack me a hand grabs her arm. Axel's brows are creased in an angry scowl. "Don't touch my sister," he pushes her. "You can't punish her for saying the truth"

"How dare you speak to me that way?" She brings her hand up ready to swing but in midair Axel catches it and pushes her hand away.

"Heaven don't make a fool of yourself more than you already have." He says in the most sophisticated tone. "Richard wishes to speak to you,"

She huffs and runs away. "Axel? What's going on?" I lay down tired at all my efforts.

Axel walks up to me and squats down. He gently runs a hand over my face. "It's close,"

I frown. "What's close?"

He looks lost in thought before looking at me in the eye. "You'll see. For now fight," Fight? He holds my hand. "Fight little sister. Never give up. You are almost ready,'

"Ready? To win them?" I whisper. "I've been fighting them. All the time,"

"But not the way that you'll win. There will come a time where you'll be stronger to win this war against the man that makes us call father,"

"How will I know?"

"You'll now and when you know you'll tell me."

"How?"

"The way only you can do," He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes to receive the act of kindness.

"Yes but don't worry, that day will never come," Richard voice interrupts our conversation and brings my body in dread. He leans on the door frame made out of bars of steel. "Axel, let's go," He says sternly. "And you… Don't go anywhere," he laughs. "Like you can," He walks away and continues laughing. His words the way he said them… He said the same words to Mary as she carried me inside. He is still the same monster.

Axel shakes his head. He looks back at me and smiles sweetly. "Just know that whatever happens I love you baby sister,"

"I love you too big brother," I cry and smile at him. He kisses my cheek and before I know it he's out my jail cell. The door of strong steel keeping me prisoner.

I lay down and think. What is Axel talking about? What does he know that I don't? I close my eyes. I press my injured parts of my body and let them touch the cool cement like an ice pack. I let the darkness suck me in. The only peace I have right now.

…..

I wake from the sun shining in my face. I frown at the sky and it immediately the clouds cover it. If I can't be happy then the sky can't be either. I try to turn around but my aching body doesn't let me. Tired of my efforts I close my eyes. They should just kill me. I'd suffer less.

As the day passes I stay in one spot. Not being able to move I decide to listen to the noise outside. Trying to distract myself. I frown when I hear a car approaching. It can't be Axel. He never brings a car in here. Heaven doesn't like the pollution near her plants. She makes Axel park his car miles away.

Now that my healing has started, I sit a little better. I hear someone stepping near the house then the door bell rings. "Hello young man. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Scarlett was in and if I may visit her? Axel said she was sick." Oh no! Jessie!

"Ah…"

"Come in," Richard's confident and sensual voice says. Don't Jessie!

"Thank you sir," I stand limping towards the gate. He can't be in here! They're going to hurt him.

I hear keys on a key chain rattling. Footsteps coming closer. Nakoma comes in view and opens my cell. "Nakoma, tell me what's going on out there?" my voice barely noticeable.

"Your mother-" he looks apologetically. "-want's you upstairs. You must know why," I nod. He places his hand behind me gently and guides me up the stairs.

With gentle slow steps we make it upstairs. Before entering the dining room where they have Jessie, Nakoma dusts off my jeans and shirt so I can look more presentable.

I walk, or try, inside confident. Jessie's face falls. "Wow, you're really sick," I must look horrible.

"Yeah," I sound groggy from the lack of water at least.

"We'll let you kids alone to talk," Heaven says like a cheery person but I know she hates that a human is inside the house and she's not going to feed on him. Before leaving she stops near me. "Make him go away or I'm going to eat him. He smells delicious," she whispers lower for human ears to hear. She walks way leaving us... but not alone.

"Your mom is very nice," Jessie says making me grimace. He sits on the chair. I sit close but still far.

"Yeah," I chuckle, "Nice." He looks confused. I clear my throat. "So now you saw me. You can leave now,"

"I came to see if you're ok," He leans in. "You looked scared after you left with your dad." He whispers. Little does he know that they still hear everything.

"No I wasn't," I stand. "I'm fine. You can leave now,"

"Scar, tell me." He looks at me. His eyes intense. "Does he hit you?" I look at him agape. I open my mouth but no words come out. He looks angry. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Jessie…" I plead. He really needs to stop.

"I will call he authorities to put that monster in jail," He stands and begins walking away.

"Jessie," I speed walk after him since I still can't walk properly.

"Where do you think you are going boy?!" Richard stands in front of the door.

"I will tell the world what kind of monster you are!"

"Jessie! Please!" I grab his arm. Kneeling I plead. "Stop, Please."

He helps me to my feet. "No Scarlett," He turns around. "Let me pass,"

"You want to see the monster I can be?" Richard looks at Jessie in amusement.

"Richard! No!" In a flash he is standing so close to Jessie their noses touch.

Jessie takes a step back startled. "How'd you do that?"

Richard looks at me. "Should I tell him or should you?" He smiles.

"Father. Please!"

Richard shrugs. "I'll tell him," He grabs Jessie by the neck and raises him off the floor like if he was carrying an empty water bottle. "So, you just walked inside a house of Vampires. "Jessie's eyes widen as he wiggles violently in his hold. "Yes and your little friend there is a half-Vampire half-Human," He drops Jessie. He begins coughing gripping his own neck as if it helped bring air that was denied to his body. "Now we must eat you. You know too much,"

"NO!" I stand and throw myself on Richard. I claw his face, punch. I know my attempts are futile but I must try to save Jessie. Richard being stronger, always, begins kicking me, then throws me on the wall. As I hit it my wrist nearly breaks off. The skin is the only thing keeping it together. Some bones shattered, like the wall I hit.

"Why don't you ever learn Scarlett?" he tisks in disapproval. "Don't be naughty. Now stay there and see the way I enjoy your friend here,"

"Can I join Richard?" Heaven asks as she licks her lips.

"The more the merrier," He laughs and both get closer to Jessie.

"Stop," I breathe out.

"No Scar, don't say anything anymore. They'll hurt you again," Jessie says with kindness. They can't kill him. I won't let it happen.

I struggle to get up but I do. Wobbling in my spot. My knees shaking, I take one step. "Scarlett look," Richard says in amusement as his mouth nears Jessie's neck.

I begin crying. "Please, don't!" I try to walk faster but I can't. "No…" I sob. "Please," As he bares his teeth to sink them in a find strength. I don't know from were but I begin running. "Stop!" I jump on Richard ignoring the excruciating pain I'm in. I look at Jessie. It was too late.

"AHHHHHH!" Jessie screams in what I'm too familiar with…pain.

"NO!" I didn't want him to turn like us. He deserves a better life.

"Richard. Can I kill him?" Heaven caresses his face.

"Get away...from him," I say in anger. She laughs.

Richard pushes me off and pins me against the floor. "No," I look at Richard. What is he planning? "Let him change. We'll let the Volturi deal with him. When he becomes a new born he won't be able to control himself and they'll kill him which will give me great pleasure." He looks at me and with his finger tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "And will take this one to watch,"

"AHHHHHHH!" Jessie keeps screaming convulsing on the floor.

"Oh shut up," Heaven rolls her eyes and kicks him adding to the pain he must be in.

"Stop it!" I screaming trying to move away but Richard still has me pinned.

"Get off of her Father," Axel's pissed voice comes into the scene.

"Or what? Tell me. What will you do?" Richard says standing up. My vision getting blurry, my head pounding. My body hurting. All I see is two blurry figures fighting.

Heaven comes near me. Her voice sounds muffled. "See what you do? Now they're fighting." She kicks my side. I hear a couple ribs crack.

"Stop. Don't hurt Axel," I say in whisper.

"AHHHHH!" I look at Jessie and take his hand slowly.

I look back to the figures. As my vision gets better I see Richard holding Axel's hair, almost yanking it. 'This is what you make me do," He tells me in disgust.

"I love you Annie," Before I know it he cracks his neck making his body slump on the floor. Richard leans against the wall.

"NO!" I drag myself to Axel's body. I yank on his shirt. "Wake up, AXEL! Wake up!" I hit him on the chest sobbing. "AXEL!"

"Shut up!" Heaven yells. "We need to take this two somewhere, they make too much noise," She whines.

I look at her astonished. "Listen you BITCH! My brother is dead! Shut the hell up!" I look back at Axel. I begin taking the hair away from his face. "Axel, Axel! Please, AXEL! You can't LEAVE ME!"

"He did," She sighs. "Anyways, were should we put him?" She muses.

"In the cell with her?" Richard asks.

"I will like to see the way she tries to run away as he wants to eat her. Yes let's do that," Heaven claps her hands jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, I'd like to see that too," Richard begins pulling my legs. I cling to Axel to dear life.

"NO! LET ME DIE WITH HIM! Axel, BROTHER!" he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. "I'm Sorry!" I look at his lifeless body as Richard runs to the cell. "I'm SORRY!"

They throw both of us like if we were garbage. "Stay," Richard says laughing again and runs away.

I hold myself. "No," I sob. "I'm sorry for not helping. I'm sorry for being a bad sister."

"AHHHH!" Jessie screams in his own pain. I drag myself to him.

"I at least have to save you." I wipe the sweat form his forehead. "I will get you out,"

I kiss his cheek before getting closer to the window. As I kneel with all my strength I look at the sky. "It is time. I will avenge my brother's death." The sky begins cracking. Like if it's preparing for battle. The clouds becoming dark. "You will pay," I growl. "The both of you!" I scream and lighting strikes shaking the ground.

**Axel's POV**

Thunder shaking the ground wakes me. I sit with immense pain in my neck. I look outside's storm. It looks like the world is about to end. I drag myself still not having movement in my legs. I open the door and look at the strong wind and lighting strikes that shake the ground. The sky cracks like if it's going to split in half. The sky dark.

I feel my shield thinning out until it's gone. I smile they're finally here. The thunder cracks again as I hear Annie scream loud summoning her powers. I drag myself outside. I wiggle my toes. I begin feeling my legs and I stand slowly. I hold onto the wooden rocking chair and stand with wobbly arms. As I stand lighting hits the trees who catch on fire.

I smile looking at what my baby sister can do. I look at the far trees in time to see the wolves. The whole pack running like warriors ready for a fight. Looking at the Alpha in the eyes I smile. "She's ready,"


	23. OVER

**A/N: THNAK YOU! For your AWESOME reviews! Seriously, they're awesome. And you're all AWESOME! Here is another chapter. Enjoy! And PLEASE keep reviewing. Tell what you think about the story... so far! Yup, I still have a lot to go! :)) Ok, Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

**Annalise's POV**

I look at Richard's savage, remorseless, heartless, cruel, cold-blooded eyes as he grips my neck. "Why do you make me do this? Why?! I wanted to be a father to you." He tightens the grip.

"You" I gasp. "Will," I try opening his hold but it's useless. "Never be my…" Looking at him straight in the eye. "...father-" I gasp feeling my face hot. My body cold. I claw at his face, hands but the numb feeling stops me.

"Die," He says gritting his teeth. "You have betrayed me and now you must die as your punishment,"

"Richard," I gasp again. Dots have clouded my vision. I yank on his sleeve anything for him to loosen up the grip but he only tightens it. Looking at the side, with immense strength against Richard's hold, I move my wrist in the opposite direction of the wind to dissolve the funnel. I need to see them… If I die I want them to be the last thing I see….

**_Nine hours before…_**

**Jacob's POV**

I stand in there cottage after I called them to return. "How long?" Edward paces the floor. If he keeps going he will make a dent on it. His cold eyes turn to me. "How long?!"

"A week," I say. I know he's pissed but I had my reasons.

"Why tell us until now?!" I wouldn't want to know how Emmett would've reacted if I told him.

"Edward, let me." Bella sighs. "Jacob you are part of this family. You knew how we were all suffering. Why didn't you say anything?!" She shouts louder. I prefer Edward to yell at me than Bella.

"Because of what happened last time," I confess.

"Last time?" Bella looks confused. "Jake, you need to be a little bit more specific," she says in duh tone.

"The Volturi!" I shout without meaning too. I rub my face desperate. I sigh. "They are always looking for a way to start a war with all of you. I couldn't bare seeing Nessie scared. After they left she had nightmares. If you fought with us then they'll probably hear the word and come again. I couldn't take that risk!" I slump on my chair. "I can't take the risk. I need Nessie happy…Always," I whisper.

Bells sits next to me, at least her stench doesn't bother me anymore. Her cold hands find mine. "And I'm glad you want to keep my baby girl happy but she isn't," I look at her fast trying to see what she means. "She misses Annie, we all do. We need her back. If us going with you brings her back, then count us in."

"I still worry… those filthy blood suckers," I mumble. Bella squints her eyes angrily. "Sorry," I chuckle.

"Jacob," I look at Edward. "If it's the Volturi you worry about, you shouldn't. After all we are the largest coven in the world." I frown. "The Wolves are also part of our little family. They'll be greatly outnumbered." He smirks.

"And Emmett? It is his daughter," Bella asks. "He's suffered more than us, not to mention Rosalie."

Edward stays silent. "We're going to have to tell them," We both nod.

Seth and Paul stand by the door. They're large figure stepping inside. My eyes widen when I see Embry stepping in behind them. "Jake, I need to go," he pleads.

I walk to him placing my hand on his shoulder, "My beta needs to be at my side," I smile.

"Jake what do we do?" Paul asks. I look at Edward and Bella who nod.

Looking at my three pack members. "Assemble the pack,"

**Edward's POV**

The house has been silent, lifeless. A hole in our family. I stand silently in the entryway of the living room watching Emmett and Rosalie live without their daughter.

_I miss my baby so much_, Rosalie thinks. The pain they both feel is so much that Jasper can't bare being in the same room as them.

_I need my family together. I need my wife better and my baby back_, Emmett cries on the inside.

"Emmett, why?" Rosalie painfully asks.

"I'll get her back to us Rose," He kisses the top of her head. "I'll get her back," He whispers. _I need to…_ He sobs inside.

"Emmett," I softly say. His sad filled eyes look at me in a swift movement. With my solely expression I hint him that I need to speak with him.

"Babe, I will be right back," he softly says.

She turns fast towards him. Fisting his shirt in a tight grip. "Promise that you-" She sobs tearlessly. "-you will be back," Shaking his shirt once. "Promise," She whisper.

He puts his giant hands over her small ones. "Rose I promise, the way I promised to love you every day of my life," He hugs her in a tight embrace. Her shoulders gently shaking.

I look away feeling I'm intruding in their moment. I hear they softly kiss before I feel Emmett next to me. I look at his pained filled face. His empty eyes. "I need to speak with you," I say bellow a whisper. I look at Rose then back at him. He nods his understanding and we both run in full speed out the house.

Deep in the forest the sun is hidden behind the thick tree branches. I cannot imagine the pain they must be in. The pain of an Uncle does not compare to that of a parent. I stop when I see Emmett running towards a tree. He growls as he unroots it from the ground. He screams. "WHY?!"

"Emmett," I calmly say.

"My baby is gone!" He looks at me with his black eyes. When our search came back unsuccessful he refused to feed. "My Wife is also gone. She will never be the same." He takes the trunk in his hands and slits in half.

"Emmett," I try again.

"AHHHHH!" He begins disfiguring the trunk until it's unrecognizable. Like the Vampire standing before me. He throws the piece of wood aimlessly in agony.

"We found her," I say at once.

He stops, still staring away from me. He turns slowly to face me. His dark eyes look at mine. "What did you say?" He whispers.

"We found her," I repeat. My voice uneven, cracking with emotion.

"Found…" He can't finish. His hands let go of the wood that was still in them.

"Emmett, Annie is in Canada." I walk with caution in my steps towards him.

"We checked… all of Canada," His voice deep with emotion. Anger filled. "What did we miss?"

"There is a Vampire that can repel; sometimes confuse our path not knowing where we're going." I explain.

His chest begins moving up and down. He runs his hands over his head. "I was close all this time and couldn't do anything about it?"

"We've all been fooled. Even me, as a mind reader I could've have read something but failed." I look at the ground. "I failed you,"

I hear him run towards me in a second then I feel his large hand in my shoulder. "Brother, I don't blame you." He takes a strong intake of breath. "But the one who took her," He grits his teeth.

We turn when we hear hard footsteps crushing wooden sticks in the ground. The Wolves emerge from behind the trees. In between them comes Jacob in his human form. The wolves move to the side to let their Alpha pass through. Walking towards us Emmett takes a step forward. Looking straight in the eyes they stand before each other. Jacob rises his arm as if he is about to arm wrestle. Emmett joins his hand, holding it strong. "We'll get her back." Jacob says with a strong promise in his voice.

**Isabella's POV**

"My shield isn't strong enough," I play with my hands.

Edward's loving hands cup my face. His eyes ever so gentle. "Love, you are strong." He takes my hand in his and leads me to the bedroom mirror. My pale skin and topaz eyes look back at me. I look at the Greek god behind me. He points to the mirror as he wraps the other arm around my waist. "It's time to see what I see every day," He whispers. I smile and turn taking his lips in mine. What would I do without him? He moves away looking at the side.

I focus on the outside noise. I look back at my husband. "Renesmee," I say.

Edward frowns. "She's not alone,"

We both run to the door. He swings it open and in a swift movement has her in his arms. "Nahuel, what a surprise to have you so close to my daughter," Edward says in a blank tone. He told me that Nahuel had a thing for Renesmee form the last time he visited. Edward is just being the over protective dad as always.

"Daddy I'm alright," I know we have her in a short leash but she understands were we come from. I would die without my baby girl.

I see someone behind him. "Edward, peace is what I come with." He steps to the side to reveal a beautiful dark skinned girl around Nessie's age. Her hair almost camouflaging with her caramel color skin. "I arrived yesterday as a friendly visit. As I ran in the forest I came across you and one of your brothers."

"Snooping," Jake snorts forcing his way inside. Nessie immediately leaves her dad's arms and walks into Jake's. He wraps his giant arms around her in a possessive way. I know he's marking his territory in presence of Nahuel.

Nahuel only nods his understanding. "I did, accidently, without meaning to hear your words. A monster took a loved one?" We nod. I look Edward to see if his expression is telling me not to trust him but he seems to be concentrating hard looking between him and the pretty girl. "A Repel has made your attempts futile-"

"-Can you get on with it. We are you getting at?" Jake says angrily.

"That I happen to know that Mrs. Cullen-" He signals me. "-Is a shield that can go against the repel, any repel."

I step forward. "I don't know if mine will be strong enough." I say in shame.

"It is," he says making me frown. "Or don't you know how you were willing to shield everyone against the Volturi?" His brows crease in surprise. "Anger…that was the key on unlocking your power's potential." He looks at the young women. "This is my sister Ayla, a shield," he looks at me. "Like yourself,"

"My brother has told me about the potential of yours," She says in her small sweet voice. "It seems yours is powerful, more so than mine. I can only block one at a time. You need to feel a strong emotion and will be able to shield a whole city if you put your mind to,"

"We can help," Nahuel look as at us all with seriousness. "I want us to be allies. Someone to trust,"

Ayla looks at me. She steps in slowly walking towards me. "Together we can make the shield unstoppable,"

I look at Edward and Jake. They both nod. Renesmee smiles at me, tears quietly rolling down her ivory flesh. Looking back at Ayla I smile. "Thank you,"

**_Two hours before…_**

**Jacob's POV**

We run through the thick forest crossing the border. Growling with violent anger. My skin sensing the anticipation of the change of weather. My fur moving with the wind as I carry on in speed. Embry on my side as it suppose to be. Our huge strong bodies running like our ancestor warriors preparing for battle; war.

No-one says anything. Our minds quite. Listening to the wind howl stronger by the passing second. Bella and Edward running beside each other with a determine look.

We stop abruptly when a lighting strike shakes the ground a few miles away. "Annie," Emmett whispers.

Embry howls in happiness. Knowing our mark from last time we don't venture forward. The shield won't let us either way. "The shield," Bella says in wonder. Her eyes move up to impossible height then down to the ground.

"You can see it?" Edward questions.

"Yes. Vampires with shield powers can see other shields. Even if it is invisible." Ayla explains. Bella and Ayla step forward. Staring at the shield that only they can see they hold hands. Closing their eyes they concentrate. With their free extended palm they begin pushing the invisible wall.

Bella turns to us. "It's down." The wolves howl and we run faster then ever.

The ground shaking under us as we get near the house. I see him staring. I look in the eyes of the vampire who didn't let us pass the other time. He smiles. "She's ready," I howl in triumph.

**Annalise's POV**

I hit my closed fist in anger on the ground making it shake violently. I feel some bones in my hand crush from the impact. "YOU WILL PAY!" a gust of cold snow falls inside. The wind blowing it as it were a blizzard.

"What are you doing?!" Heaven pushes me. "Have you lost your mind?" I look outside and with a lighting strike I hit her favorite plants. "You little bitch." She sneers.

"I am not scared of you," The ground shakes but we don't move a muscle challenging each other with our eyes.

She begins laughing. "Cut the little brave act. We all know you're still that girl they brought. The scared little girl crying for her mommy," She takes my arm. "Grow up,"

I push her away with strong wind. "This isn't an act." I smile. "I will kill you," I growl.

She takes a step back. "Yeah, well, you can't,"

I laugh. That was actually pretty funny. "Want to bet?"

Heaven begins running to me as I raise my arms. I drop them and in the same moment and lighting hits her sending her flying hitting the wall. Her body falls shattering in million pieces. "I win the bet," I spit in her shattered pieces.

"AHHHH!" I look back at Jessie.

Running to him. "It's ok," I coo him. "It's ok. Before you know it the pain will be gone" I wipe the sweat from his for head.

He looks at me. I can see his agony in them. "Behind," He breathes out. "You," he squeezes his eyes shut in pain. He breathes hard trying not to scream.

"What?" I frown.

"He said behind you. Guessing he was referring to me." I stand and step away. Richard steps away from the shadows. He looks at Heavens remains. He only shakes his head.

"Aren't you sad that she's dead?"

"No," He simply says. "She couldn't defend herself. Her fault," He shrugs.

"Monster," I says in disgust.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, heard that one before. Now be a good girl and let's go-"A howl interrupts him.

"Embry," I whisper with my heart beating fast. I would know that howl anywhere.

Richard sighs. "I wanted to take you out like a civilized person,"

I chuckle. "You? Civilized? Never."

"Yes, well, come on," he motions for me to walk out.

"You killed my brother," I growl standing in my place.

"Let's go Scarlett," He grits his teeth.

"Fuck you," I've never said anything like this to him but it felt surprisingly good.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" he runs to me. He rushes to me hitting me in all different places.

"STOP!" I shout. As his hand touches me again the wall explodes from the strong wind emanating from both of us sending us flying in different directions.

My body aches but I ignore it. My hair covering my face as I try to stand. Removing my hair I see a giant wall of wind separating the entire house and the forest. Some trees fly away from the strength of it. Squinting my eyes I walk towards it. I hear howling, people shouting. The ringing in my ears complicate matters. "Annie!" I begin crying as I recognize Daddy's voice.

"DADDY! I shout crying.

"ANNIE!" He shouts back desperate to pass the wall of wind.

I bring my palms up to try and disperse it. "I have years, centuries of practice. Do you honestly think you can dissolve it little girl?"

I ignore him and I keep trying. Richard stands next to me and begins moving the top layer of the wall in thin horizontal funnels. They observe the fire from the trees.

"Master, what do you need us to do?" Nakoma asks.

Another person holds my arms behind me. "Release the wolves," Richard calmly says.

"The wolves?" I ask. In mere seconds I see men in chains at their ankles and wrist that look huge and tortured.

Richard turns to them. "Kill them and gain your freedom and your family's freedom," It surprises me more to see what kind of demon he really is. Another of his slaves release the chains and the ten men begin changing. There bones cracking as they grunt in pain. Their faces changing hideously. Their backs deformed. Their growls violent, saliva dripping to the floor. Richard moves his hands. The wall dissolves. He points. "Kill," And they run. Nakoma and the other five with him become large unrealistic Imperial eagles and fly into the sky going toward my love ones.

My family standing before me and some hideous wolves running their way. It's a complete nightmare. "RUN!" I cry. "RUN!" I fall to my knees as some wolves clash against each other while the others run toward my Daddy, Uncle Edward, and Aunt Bella.

"ANNIE!" Daddy screams.

"DADDY!" I shout back yanking on the cold grass covered in ice.

Richard begins laughing. "I'm your father. Your real father."

"He will be more of a father then you'll ever be," I sneer.

Richard says nothing and steps forward. Taking this time I begin running but a very strong gust of wind sends me to the ground pinning me in place. Richard makes a horizontal funnel and sucks in the fire form the tree creating a wall of fire. "Only I can tell them to stop the attack on them," He chuckles. "Did you really think after all this years I didn't take precautions? Those wolves are older than me and have been tortured all these centuries. They will fight to death for their freedom."

I look back at them witnessing all of the Denali Clan, friends of grandpa emerge from the trees. "My family can take care of themselves," I shrug showing him that I'm not afraid. They have more numbers; more chances. I smile.

He growls. I know he can see his chances thinning out. "Then so be it. I will bring you with me even if you're dead. Like your brother,"

I stand him a death glare when I feel the wind stop. Silence falls. The fighting stops. They look at me. "AH!" And a huge tornado rises.

Richard runs to me dogging the lighting strikes. I continue with my strong weather, lighting hitting the ground missing their target, Richard. But he makes it to me punching me as a lighting hits him. We both fly off the ground in a hard thud.

I open my eyes to witness disaster. The cold wind blowing. A sheet of ice covering the ground. The red flames in the background. My eyes wide. I hear the rushing of my blood flow through me; heart beat frantic. My legs feel heavy. My feet seem to need hard work to unglue from the floor. My breathing erratic. My bones hurting with every step. My wounds aching, telling me to stop.

I stand and see the ones who I love try to rush towards me but I need them safe. Forgetting that they're in danger as well. Embry fights his way to me. Their eyes wide, scared as they move through the fire wall. Thunder clouds covering our heads. Tears roll down my face as I look at them. "I love you," I whisper looking at them all.

"No!" They scream.

They run faster. I look at the sky and close my eyes moving my arms upward and in a circular motion. My arms faster by each passing second. The wind picking up in more speed around me. My hair flying aimlessly. I crate a bigger tornado covering their way to me.

I turn around to clapping. "Great job Scarlett. It took me years to learn how to make a real life tornado and seems that you've made one out of the blue," Richard walks to me like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. He stops and rubs his chin. "But you seem to forget that I also control the wind," He stands back. His eyes a deep color red. He flares his nostrils. The veins in his neck swell. He shakes. "AND I DO IT BETTER!" He screams. His voice thick, raw, deep. He closes his eyes with his face raised to the sky.

He expands his arms and the funnel grows larger. The winds impossibly fast. I dig in my heels into the ground to fight it as it's trying to push me out. "It's just you and me Richard,"

He laughs. He shakes his head. "It's only me," We run towards each other and we clash like thunder.

Some bones in my body shatter. A feeling I should be used to. "I'm sorry brother. I fought. But I wasn't strong enough," I whisper. Wherever he is I hope he hears me.

**_The Present…_**

I feel the hand grip me in the too familiar hold. I look at Richard's savage, remorseless, heartless, cruel, cold-blooded eyes as he grips my neck. "Why do you make me do this? Why?! I wanted to be a father to you." He tightens the grip.

"You" I gasp. "Will," I try opening his hold but it's useless. "Never be my…" Looking at him straight in the eye. "...father-" I gasp feeling my face hot. My body cold. I claw at his face, hands but the numb feeling enables me.

"Die," He says gritting his teeth. "You have betrayed me and now you must die as your punishment,"

"Richard," I gasp again. Dots have clouded my vision. I yank on his sleeve anything for him to loosen up the grip but he only tightens it. Looking at the side, with immense strength against Richard's hold, I move my wrist in the opposite direction of the wind to dissolve the funnel. I need to see them… If I die I want them to be the last thing I see….

"NO!" Daddy scream fighting off the monstrous wolves to get to me. A tear rolls down as I feel the life escape my body.

Then I feel someone knock Richard off of me. The air slowly returning to me as I lay there. I look at the weather I created stop. I no longer have strength in me. I turn to look at Richard. "You should've known better then to paralyze me again. I always come back." Axel sneers as he yanks at Richard.

"Axel?" I whisper. More tears roll down.

"How does it feel? To know pain and not being able to do anything about it?!" Axel screams. You can hear Richard's head separating from his shoulders. "I hope you go straight to hell!" and he yanks Richard's head clean off. I follow him in my line of vision as he runs to the disfigured wolves. "Stop!" He shouts. "You are free. The demon that made me call father is dead. You are no longer slaves. Be gone and leave them in peace," He says with authority. The disfigured wolves howl and run away.

I close my eyes. I can die now. It's finally over. I feel the cold, loving hand that I thought I never feel again. "Annie, baby, everything is going to be ok." He begins sobbing. His voice thick with emotion. I try to open my eyes but can't, my eyelids feel heavy. "Daddy's got you,"

"Daddy," I whisper and let go…


	24. Dealing

**A/N: The continuation! Please tell what you think! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 24

**Annalise's POV**

I try to open my eyes but my attempts are ineffective; I do manage to open them slightly to see everything blurry. I don't have enough strength in me. I can feel the wind pass by me in speed. The trees vanish in a blur. I hear muffled voices; voices in the distance.

"Annie," The voice says in an echo.

"Annie," sounds like the voice is far away.

The voices go in and out as I slipped back into darkness and back to reality. My body shakes in pain. My bones feel the cold making me groan. I can feel the grip tighten slightly over my body at each involuntary groan of pain comes out my mouth.

"Annie, stay with us. We're almost there," Another says in an urgently plea.

"Daddy?" I whisper and again my eyes close into darkness.

"Yes, baby, I'm here," The echo in his voice makes it harder to hear him.

A few seconds pass when the cold wind stops. "ANNIE!" Someone shrieks. "BABY!" the caring, gentle voice sounds closer. A cold small hand passes over my face. "What's wrong Emmett?! WHY ISNT SHE RESPONDING?!" Momma? I groan again trying to talk to her, to tell her that everything is alright but that only worries her more. "Baby it's alright; Momma is going to take care of you." She sobs. "What did they do to you?" I feel a tear fall from my eye and Momma wipes it away. My eyes remain closed, frail.

"Carlisle?" Daddy sounds worried and seems to be walking in circles with me in his arms. Why can't I open my eyes? I want to see them. My family surrounding me.

"He's on his way," I hear Grandma's soft voice. "Oh dear, she is so different. So fragile. Annie sweetie you're home now," She rubs my arm. _Grandma_.

"She's in so much pain," I hear Uncle Jasper say sadly.

"No! Don't say that," Momma sobs harder.

I feel Daddy rush somewhere before setting me down. "Lay her down carefully," Grandma says. My eyes still glued tight.

"ANNIE!" Another voice calls. A voice I had longed to hear. The footsteps heavy on the floor as he runs towards me. His woodsy, musky scent invading the air around. I can almost feel his warmth as he steps into whatever room I'm in.

"Take that dog out!" Momma yells.

"Rose, Annie needs him," Uncle Edward says. "She's listening to everything," but no-one listens.

"Please leave. This is family matters. We need to be in a family." Daddy reasons.

"She's my family," Embry fights his way to me. I move my finger but that's it.

"Embry, we'll call when she feels better," Aunt Bella says stepping away and the woodsy scent I love follows.

"Baby I'm here," Momma whispers petting my hair. I had forgotten the feeling of someone caring for you. Tears spring out my eyes. It hurts to even breathe. "Shh, it everything is going to be ok,"

"Where's my grandbaby?" His big cold hand grabs my hand. "Annie, Sweetie, I will make you feel better," he promises. "I need everyone to step out-"

"-Why?" Momma asks cutting in.

Grandpa sighs. "She has broken ribs. A broken leg, fractured tail bone. I need to make sure they heal properly."

"No," She says with finality. "No, you are not bringing more pain to my baby,"

I, very slowly and painfully, take her hand in mine. This is the only way she will understand. She gasps. "Momma," I whisper in my broken, weak voice. I can hear her sob and my family in the room gasp. "I can take it," I say with my eyes still closed.

"Annie," Her voice breaks.

"Sweetie I need to re-break-" I cut Grandpa off.

"-Re-break my bones." I open my eyes with force to look at him then close them again. My strength is still at bay. "Yes grandpa, I've done that before," I give a small tired smile.

Everyone gasps loudly around the spacious room. Momma sobs with Grandma; I think. "Very well," his voice shaky.

I hear footsteps leave. "Rose, please. I don't want you to see it." I can still feel her hand in mine. "I will call you when it's all over,"

"Call me as soon as it's over… the second it is."

"Of course,"

"Rose," Daddy says gently and I hear their reluctant footsteps leave.

Grandpa sharply inhales sitting next to me. He places his hand gently over my broken ribs. But he doesn't move from that position. I place my hand over his. "It's ok," I whisper. "I know how it feels, I'm prepared," and I press his hand down with force helping him break my ribs.

"AHHHH!" I scream involuntary.

He stops. "Sorry Annie, this is really hard for me,"

"It's…" I gasp in pain. "Ok, keep going," my voice nonexistent. He hesitantly puts his hands over the re-broken bones and after a few seconds catches me by surprise as the rib splinters in half. And I scream…

My forehead sweaty, my chest moving irregularly. My bones on fire as they begin their healing. I squeeze my eyes as I ride it out in pain. "You may come in,"

In a second I feel Momma's hand. "It's over baby." She sobs again. "I'm sorry I failed you. So, so sorry,"

I only squeeze her hand with the only strength I have when I feel the darkness take over.

….

I wake slowly to someone humming my lullaby. My eyes open noticing I'm in Grandpa's hospital room and I cry quietly noticing who is with me. Nessie. Her slender figure is balled up sitting in a tiny space in my bed. Her bronze curly hair is just as beautiful as I remembered; long, meeting her hips. She has her hand in mine as she hums staring at the window, lost in thought. When my lullaby was over she sighs heavily and looks down. "Annie, what did they do to you?" She whispers to herself and breaks down. What do I say? I don't want them to know what I went through; I don't even want to remember.

She continues to sob looking at the bed. I could never see Nessie like this; I would always make her smile. _That's it,_ I thought. Without making sudden movement I look at the window; the gloomy day invading it. I gaze at the gray skies and begin separating the dense clouds. The sun's rays peek through the dispersing clouds until they're completely gone leaving the sun shine in all its glory. As the sun shines I blink and a thousand droplets fall at once; just like the first time they discovered my powers. Nessie's head snaps up and frowns looking at the strange weather outside. "Nessie,"

Her big brown eyes dart towards me in a second and she instantly cries. "ANNIE!" she throws her body over mines hugging me tight.

"Nessie," I sob. Her fruity scent is welcomed in my nostrils. Her thin arms shake in the embrace as she cries in my shoulder. I pass my fingers over her bronze curls soothing her back. "I missed you," I croak. I guess that happens when you don't have enough to drink; anything really.

"Oh, Annie…. I missed you A LOT!" She giggles but her voice still sad. She lets go but her hands immediately find mine. Like if she was afraid that if she let go I was going to disappear.

"No way," I shake my head. I ignore the pain and just smile at my cousin who I thought I'd never see again. "I missed you more," I smile again to reassure her that I'm fine. "Where is everyone?"

"They took Aunt Rose to hunt. Some are downstairs," Her voice vanishes as he thinks of what to say next. Her eyes go wide and stare at me in excitement. "Embry was here,"

"He was? Where did he go?" I ask sad.

"He didn't want to leave but Jacob needed his beta. They both need to talk to the eagles, forge an alliance,"

"Nakoma," I whisper. What will happen to his brother?

"Nakoma?" She says confused.

"He is an Eagle. He would heal me every time they…." I stop noticing what I was about to say.

I look at her big eyes turn small with sadness. Her hold on my hand weakens. "What did he do to you?" She quietly asks. Her question echoes in my head. My smile disappears. As I look at her I frown and look around in confusion. My heart begins racing. The dread starts reeling in. His red eyes begin appearing. I suddenly feel his nasty cold hands wrapping around my neck in a vise grip. Heaven's laugh in the background. I haven't followed orders…"Annie? Are you alright?"

"NO!" I throw her out trying to protect her form the monster. In the distance I hear her scream and cry; some machines going wild as I thrash around the bed.

"Annie!" she screams when the doors burst open.

"Annie, honey, you need to calm down," Grandpa soothes me.

"What's going on?!" Momma runs to my side. "I should've never left her side,"

"Rose its normal,"

"NORMAL?! Carlisle, tell me you did not just say that," Daddy growls.

"It is PTSD, She just needs to see that she is longer in danger,"

"Sweetie, I'm here," Momma says,

"No! He will get you. Kill you!" I need to protect them.

Her stone beautiful face troubled. Scared seeing me this way. But I can't help it. Richard will get them. "Sweetie I'm here. We all are," she softly says. A strangled sob escapes her perfect lips.

My achy body hits the mattress beneath me hard. Grandpa runs to get something. No Richard might him now. I begin standing fighting against Momma. She looks surprised that I fight against her but I've had a lot of practice. "Grandpa, NO!"

Then I smell the familiar sweet scent of honey with a hint of pie. I stop in time to see Axel rush in. "We told you, you couldn't come in!" Someone yells.

He runs directly to me and I start feeling calm he's here. "Annie," His voice smooth. Standing in front of my body that is half hanging form the bed he caresses my cheek. Hi blue icy eyes stare at me with the gentleness that I've come to love. "You're safe now. Now take deep breaths for me," And I do, almost automatically. He's alive! He's here. He passes his hands over my hair in the way he always did. "That's it,"

I hold his hand tight. "Don't leave Axel. Not again…" I plea.

"Never," He assures me.

I close my eyes still holding on to him and smile. I can always count on him. I can hear Grandpa use his hush tone, the one he uses when he doesn't want me to hear. Then it all falls silent. "Annie," Axel calls me.

Opening my eyes I smile at him. "Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened?" He asks with caution.

I frown and gaze at the ceiling. He pets my hair as I dive into my jumble up memories. I gasp. My eyes pool as I look back at my brother, "Richard turned Jessie even though I try fighting him off. He hurt me so bad but I had to save Jessie from him" I pause. "Where's Jessie?"

"Safe," And I know that's all I'm getting out of him in that natter right now.

"Then….." tears fall down. "You came… and… Richard he-he snapped your neck,"

"Annie…" He takes my head in his hands and makes sure I'm looking at him. "I'm here, safe and alive."

I lounge myself on him. Embracing so tight that if he wasn't half-vampire I would've snapped his spine in half. "And I'm glad you are." My brows crease and I let go slowly to meet his blue irises. "I thought you were dead. I couldn't hear your heartbeat. You…where so pale and… still," My eyes search desperately for an explanation.

"He only paralyzed me. And It shocked you so bad that you denied to even hearing my heartbeat," Everything is clear now.

"That son of a bitch wanted me to think you were dead?" My heart racing, my breathing hallow.

"Yes…" his mouth falls in a hard line. My eyes fall to the side. "But he's gone now."

I look at him wide eye. "You killed him!" I say remembering. "I thought I was just imagining you,"

"No, I came back to save you. To free us form that demon," His eyes soften massaging my palm with his thumb. "Annie. You know you're safe now, right?"

"And Heaven?" I asks urgently.

"When I and one of your family members went to look for her, her pile of shattered pieces was lying on the cement floor,"

I frown hard trying to remember. Squeezing my eyes hut I see her body being flung by a strong gust of wind then she hits the wall. "I killed her," I says opening my eyes.

He nods. "They're both gone." Still massaging my palm. "There is an entire family who loves you the way it' supposed to be. They have been walking on eggshells around you not knowing how you'll react." He sighs. "They love you like nothing else. They want you back. You need to let go,"

"Let go?" Is it really finally over?

"Yes, let it go. We spent many years being tortured."

"Punching me, kicking me, pulling my hair…"

"Yes, now it's time to live. We're finally free. You're with the family that you have spent countless of hours talking about." I stand slowly. "Wow, you should be resting," he tries to push me back but I fight him.

"No, I need to see something," I stand with my feet firm on the marble floor only to regret it. The room rotates like if I was walking on the walls. "Ah, Axel…help," He takes my hand.

"What do you want to do?" He arches his perfect brow.

"I need to see something. Just don't let me fall,"

He chuckles. "Like I'd let that happen,"

With slow steps Axel helps me leave the room. I continue my journey to the living room. With every step I take is as the torture Richard made me endure is slowly healing. My feet touches the floor and one punch leaves my memory, I can do this. I need to…

When we pass the arch way of the living room everyone turns to look at me. Letting go of Axel I stand alone. Axel still by my side just in case. "Momma, Daddy…" I cry. I look at the faces of the rest of my loving family. "Remembering I still had all of you to return to is what kept me going. You all were my strength when I needed it. My air to live." They smile at me. If they could cry they would, "Look at me," I signal to myself. I say with strength returning. "I fought, an won,"


	25. MINE

**A/N: I am Sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Someone passed away in the family and I needed time to myself... (it was hard) But I'm feeling much better and I wanted to post something for you guys. I love all the reviews and thanks to them I have good ideas for the upcoming chapters SO please keep reviewing! I wont let you guys down again so I will post more often. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

**Annalise's POV**

I stand by the archway contemplating their faces trying to remember every little perfection in their flawless vampire complexion just in case I'm taken away from them. They are the definition of perfection as they stand with incredible posture, their skin unharmed, their young age making them look like Greek statues; ones to show how beauty really is. Their topaz eyes, deep orbs of unconditional love for me. My eyes pool not believing that they're in front of me. Uncle Edward only smiles at the thoughts only he can hear.

Looking back at my Daddy and Momma I want to run to them but my feet feel glued to the floor. I look down at them in confusion. As I my gaze looks up everything begins spinning. My head feels like something is on it creating pressure. My eyes begin pulsing.

"Annie?" I hear my brother next to me.

"I'm…" I hold my head. "-not feeling so-" I don't finish before collapsing in his arms.

Immediately I feel my weight being shifted to stronger, colder arms. "Carlisle?" He sounds demanding and scared.

"Take her to the room," I feel his smooth hand over my forehead.

In a flash Daddy is slowly lowering me to the bed. "What's wrong? She look so strong then all of a sudden she got sick,"

Grandpa begins running around the room doing… I don't know. His image is blurry. "I had put her in a induced coma to help her heal. Giving her twice the dose of a human since her body heat would burn it faster but she burned it too fast." He explains. Through my blurry vision I see him standing in front of a table preparing something. "I need to give her more,"

"More?" Momma rushes to us.

"No," My voice none existing. I don't want to sleep again. I just want to be with them.

"Rose. You need to keep feeding-"

She cuts Daddy off. "I'm fine. My daughter needs me now," She scowls.

"Rose, it's preferable for her to sleep it off until her body is completely healed." Grandpa rushes to me and is now by my side; next to Momma.

"Please." I screw my eyes shut as the room spins again. I feel like I will hurl but my stomach is completely empty.

"Honey, this will make you feel better; promise," Grandpa whispers as I feel the very small and almost not noticeable needle dig into my arm. As the liquid invades me I start to feel numb. My family's touches are barley there when I fall asleep…

_I'm running through a very lush's forest. Green that has never been tarnish by humans and only given life by the sun and rain. The animals running freely; taking nature in course. I run free without a care in the world. Skipping in my step._

_But as I run my nostrils begin burning. My throat hurts with a need. I begin heaving of the pain but then the wind blows my way. I growl as I look to my side. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and I find out what it is. Opening them back I zoom in with my vampire vision and I see a girl running around the forest like if she's playing with someone. My eyes focus on the vein pulsing inside her skin; that vein that will make the burn disappear. _

_I begin shaking of the need as I stop myself. "She's just a girl," I reason with myself biting the inside of my cheek with force that I start tasting my own blood._

_The little girl in a purple dress runs closer to me as the wind carries her scent to me. I dig my fingers into the tree trunk. She's so innocent; I can't… I'm hissing. _

_"__Do it," I hear Richard's Sensual voice whispering my ear. My skin's filled with goosebumps as his voice carries on. "Just one bite,"_

_"__No," I breathe out. _

_"__You know it will be delicious," _

_"__She's just a girl," I argue._

_"__And the humans you killed were only human as well. What's the difference?" He moves to the other ear. My eyes still locked on the little girl still hiding behind the tress laughing and looking at someone. "She's right there; just a few feet…"_

_"__No," I frown. _

_"__Do it!" And I gust of wind separates me and the tree; I'm no longer holding on to anything. My feet moving without my permission. My chest moving in deep breaths. "Do it," The wind carries his voice around me; moving my feet to his will. My breathing becoming wild as I near her. "DO IT!" And I run to her. _

_"__AHHHH!" She screams before I pin her down and sink my teeth in her small neck. I close my eyes savoring the wonderful taste, liquid going down my grateful throat. I hear Richard laugh in the background as the little girl wiggles in my arms; the life escaping her. But the taste of her blood fuels me to keep going; to take it all. _

_Then my eyes pop open when I realized what I've down. The dread starts overcoming me. I look down and tears start rolling down my cheek. I move her hair softly, carefully. "I'm so, so sorry," I whisper. As I move her face to me I gasp in shock. "Haylee?"_

_"__Why? Why did you do it?" her fragile voice asks making me sink in shame._

_With my hand I cover the bite mark in her neck and more tears start rolling down. "I-I couldn't stop. Sorry-Haylee please, hold on," but her body goes limp in my arms. "Haylee? Haylee?" I shake her gently._

_"__Annie," I look up from my sitting position to see the disappointment in Momma's eyes._

_"__Momma?" I lay Haylee's cold body on the ground. "I didn't mean to," I begin walking towards her but she takes a step back. _

_"__You are no longer my daughter," She says in disgust._

_"__No! Momma…please!" I kneel in front of her pleading; she needs to understand. I look around and I see Daddy giving me his back. Embry is leaning on a tree crying and shaking his head. "I didn't mean to," I repeat. He walks away. "Embry,"_

_I look back at Momma who begins walking backwards. "Don't you ever go near me or the family; you are no longer part of us." She says pointing her finger accusingly. _

_"__Momm-" Before I can finish she's gone. They all are. "NO!" I fall to the ground. Dead silence surrounds me as I begin feeling dead inside. Richard's laugh brakes it. "I told you you were just like me," He continues to laugh as I cover my ears laying on my side. _

_I can't be like him… I CAN'T! _

My eyes pop open. I begin looking at the white walls trying to control my breathing. No-one can know I've become a monster; I just need to keep in. Hide it. The machines next to me going wild at my artic breathing. Grandpa runs in creating a gust of wind. I sit up "Annie, Are you alright?" He asks in his doctor mode and begins flashing a blinding light in my eyes.

I chuckle. "Grandpa, I'm fine," He frowns. "I was just a bad dream,"

His eyes soften before wrapping his secure arms around me. "I'm glad your back." He squeezes me tighter, which I don't mind. He then looks at me face to face when he let go. "You're safe now,"

I smile, "I know grandpa,"

He smiles back at me. How I missed it. "I love you." It looks like if he could cry he would.

"Love you too, Grandpa," We hug again.

After a few minutes hugging we separate. "Where is everyone?"

"Your Dad and your Mom are hunting since they didn't do it well the other time. Along with them went your Uncle Edward and your Aunt Bella. Your very…ah…" he struggles to find the word but smiles when he decides on one. "Your enthusiastic and passionate Aunt Alice went shopping for your new wardrobe with your Uncle Jasper,"

I smile thinking about them all. "The word I would've use for Aunt Alice is crazy," We both laugh. "And Nessie?"

He only smirks. "Well she spends more time with Jacob than she does anywhere else,"

My eyes widen. "Are they dating?"

Grandpa looks uneasy. "No," He looks to be thinking about something. "Well… I don't think so,"

"Maybe I should ask Nessie," He nods and I giggle. "Embry?" I asks hopeful. His expression turns serious. My face falls. "Nothing happened to him, right?" panic drives in every word.

"No honey, Embry is in perfect condition. Its just that…" He stands walking to his medical thingy's. He starts reading a book. I squint my eyes figuring out what he's doing. "He's just setting the rules on your friend Jessie," He says casually.

"WHAT?!" I throw the blankets to the side ready to jump out of the bed when Grandpa is standing in front of me. "Grandpa, I need to go. What if they're telling him he can't stay here or they'll kill him?"

"I can't let you leave. First I need to check you're alright. That you're healing properly," He pushes me to the bed gently.

"Grandpa, he is a good friend. True in the beginning we argued but-"

"-You two argued?" He lifts his perfect eyebrow.

I roll my eyes. "Not the point here Grandpa. I need to make sure he's alright,"

"I'm sure he's fine. Axel is with him," He places the blankets over me gently.

"Axel?"

"Very respectful young man. Polite; I like him." Grandpa smiles.

"Young man? Grandpa he is a hundred and five,"

"Yes I know. He told me all about his life. Even about Richard and how they came across you," His eyes study me.

I shiver at the mention of his name. "Yeah…" My voice fades. "But that's in the past and I want to embrace the future," He smiles. "And speaking about embracing my future can I please get out of the bed? I'm tired of being here," I pout.

He chuckles. "Alright let see if you healed correctly," His hands press my bones gently but still strong enough to feel if they're in the right position.

After several minutes he sighs. "You seem fine." He smiles. "But I'm going with you,"

"I want to go to La Push. They're there right?" I ask standing up carefully.

"Yes, and I will leave you at the line and make sure you make it safely before returning,"

I frown. "I thought we can go to each other's lands without braking the treaty,"

He sighs again. "It's a long story honey,"

I will ask someone else later. "Alright, well let's go,"

As soon as the words leave my lips the doors burst open. "Not like that you don't," Aunt Alice skips inside. Before I know it she wraps her small arms around me. I see Grandpa leave with a smile in his face. I smile hugging her small frame. I remembered her bigger.

"You are tiny," I say.

Uncle Jasper laughs in the background. "That's what I kept telling you," he says in his lovable country accent.

"Hey, you two, I'm fun size." She playfully glares making us laugh.

Uncle jasper then wraps me in his arms. "I missed you a lot little lady,"

"Missed you too Uncle Jazz," I whisper.

"Stop you two. You're going to make me cry and my mascara will run down." We both turn around to look at her.

"Aunt Alice you can't cry," I giggle.

"Oh right," She smiles. She jumps again in excitement and hugs me. "Annie you can't believe how happy I am," She squeals.

"I can," Uncle Jasper smirks.

She only slaps his arm playfully before looking back at me. By saying that I mean almost taking measurements but only with her eyes. "You've lost some weight; you look thinner. But you have killer curves" She says in astonishment.

"This is my cue to go," Uncle Jasper looks uncomfortable making us laugh. He kisses my forehead. "Welcome home," He gives his famous crooked smile before vanishing out the room.

"Now your curves," Aunt Alice passes her hand over my waist. "Turn around," She commands. Yep, did not miss this. But I do as I'm told. Then I hear her gasp again. "That is a round, fit butt,"

I turn around abruptly. "Aunt Alice!" I begin feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"What? I'm only saying the truth. Guys are going to drool over you," She giggles at my embarrassed expression. "Here try this on,"

She hands me a very fancy dress that feels like I'm going on a date. "I'm only going to La push," I say only eyeing the dress.

She huffs. "Fine," She digs into the countless of bags. "Here," she hands me navy blue shorts that end higher then mid-thigh and a light beige, silky, boat neck, lacy short sleeve shirt. "I go against stuff like this but I thought these were cute," She doesn't even look at me as I take them. "Now go shower then change before I change my mind and put on the dress by force." Then she hands me a bag. "These are bras and underwear of all sizes. I didn't know your size," She smiles.

I giggle as I walk inside the nearest bathroom. I take a shower quickly just wanting to be in La push already. I dry the fastest I've dried myself. Done on putting my black bra and underwear I shake a little to get into my shorts. I admire them on the mirror. They do look nice. I rush to put everything else on. In no time I run back to the room where Aunt Alice is digging into more bags. She looks up and gasps. "That's how good I am at this job. Annie you look beautiful. This is casual yet nice that shows off all your assets."

"Assets?"

"Your curves, butt, and boobs. That I have to say they developed quite nice,"

I cover my face. "You really need to stop," I whisper.

"Just saying," She shrugs giggling. "I do it to Nessie all the time. Now it's your turn,"

"Great," Not looking forward to it.

"Ok now you have to wear this," She shows me light green platform faux suede pumps with a ribbon band on the side of the ankle.

"But-"

"-No buts." She warns. "You wear this or wear the dress you decide," She squints her eyes at me as she holds the beautiful shoes.

"Fine," I take them rolling my eyes. I slip them on and I look more of a giant next to her. I look down at them moving my feet to the side to admire them. "They are pretty,"

"No, you're pretty," Aunt Alice whispers smiling widely.

I smile back. This is the longest I've smile in a very long time. "So," I look at her hoping her answer is yes. "Can I go now?"

"No," My face falls. "You need to do your hair." My face falls more.

I remember Heaven always wanted me to have it short. I loved my long hair but now it barely reaches the base of my neck. "It's short," I say sadly.

"Hey," Aunt Alice makes me look at her. "You are still very pretty. And don't worry about it I can make it work." She winks and I smile. How I missed them all.

I sit on a chair she brought to the bathroom and she begins drying it. With soft movements and gentle touches she begins fixing it. I smile inside remembering when she use to do this when I was little with Momma. "Can I trim a few edges?" Her question brings me back.

"Sure," anything to erase Heaven off of me.

I hear the scissors clip my hair off and I feel happier. She hums her favorite song as she continues. "Done," She proclaims. I look at the mirror and I gasp. She created a straight staked bob with a side fringe. My light brown honey tone hair softly hangs beautifully.

"It looks better," And it does.

"I still think you look prettier either way,"

"No, I like this one better, thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet. We need to make those big gray eyes pop more and show your pouty lips,"

"Aunt Alice, there is no need for that,"

She places her hands on her hips. "Yes it is. This the first time you're stepping out after you healed. And the first time and a very long time you're going to La Push. So I need to make you look more beautiful. Plus I saw it in my vision,"

"Of course," and with that she goes to work. Several minutes, that felt like hours later, she applies a soft eyeliner with water proof mascara. A light pink eye shadow and last but not least a cherry lipstick.

"Done,"

"Finally,"

"Maybe we should-"

"-Alice,"

"Ok, yes you can go now." And I run out the room with her giggling.

….

"Be safe, ok?"

Uncle Jasper repeats for the hundredth time. "I know. Nessie is going to be there,"

"Just be safe." He wanted to come with me as protection. They all still worry. But I don't mind, I feel safer that way.

"Why aren't you allowed there anymore?" I wonder what happened.

"Long story. Now go before your Dad comes and drags you back to the house." That changed my train of thought really quick.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He chuckles. I cross the line.

I take the familiar steps to Sam's house. The air coming towards me brings me his musky and woodsy scent. My body fills with tingles. Wooden sticks crack under my heel as I continue my way. The sun still in its glory. I know today is clear skies. I enjoy the singing of birds. I love the forest here, it always seemed so peaceful.

As I breathe in the calming air I'm startled by a fist slamming on the table. Jessie. I speed walk the rest of the way there. I hear many voices; angry voices. I open the doors.

"No, he needs to go," Collin, the wolf that has never been in my good graces, growls.

"No," I walk in glaring at him. "He stays,"

They all stop looking at me in shock. "Scarlett?" I hear Jessie.

I look at him and I'm almost taken aback at how beautiful he looks. Obviously the human characteristics no longer there, "Hey Jessie," I smile.

He speed runs to me and hugs me. "Take your disgusting hands off of her!" The voice was like a boom that bounced off every wall. "She's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN! DUN! DUN! What will happen? In your reviews tell me what you want to see happen next. And I will post VERY soon. See you guys later! By the way did I tell you guys ROCK and are very AWESOME!**


	26. In His Eyes

**A/N: Thank you to Guest wish I knew your name for your wishes in hoping I was alright. I'm feeling better THANK YOU! :)**

**Well here it is Please, Please tell me what you think ! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 26

**Embry's POV**

I grip my hair as I sit on the couch waiting impatiently. Elbows on my knees, leg bouncing as I look at the floor wanting to be inside. Needing to be there so desperately I grunt and stand abruptly. "Embry man, you need to calm down," Jake says calmly standing next to me.

"Jake I need to be there-" I point to the double closed doors. "-next to her," I begin pacing.

Jake only sighs before I'm stopped by a small hand carried by a fruity scent. "Embry, she's here. Safe."

I slowly take my hand away. My tortured soul still present. "She almost didn't make it. And it would be my fault-it is my fault that she's in there hurt" I growl rethinking; reliving that moment…

_Don't let them get the upper hand, Jake commands._

_I see the monstrous wolves; wolves that I've never seen before, their crippled bodies charging directly at us. Like strong huge bullets in the distance giant eagles take flight and follow right above the wolves. The wolves' snout snarling violently as if they've been waiting a long time to kill us. _

_Battle formation, Jake growls as we follow. We all stand in a line anticipating the impact. We dig our paws in the ground to make us stronger for the force that is coming our way._

_"__Emmett, we fight with them you go for Annie," but before we can really do anything we are ambushed. At the sides, hidden in the bushes and trees more of the deformed wolves jump out and attack. _

_I jump to the side as one came charging my way with its jaw open ready to bite. I growl as I stare at my opponent in the eye. His back bends at a peak; his fur is cut, shaved uneven. He has a noticeable scar on his white eye. He pounces on me and I begin biting, clawing. Our bodies fall heavy on the ground as we toss around. His sharp teeth bit into me and I whimper. I begin feeling dizzy as he flings me on a tree. _

_Embry! Seth screams. _

_He paces along my body wanting to know if he defeated me. But knowing Annie is near and needs my help is all I need. I jump up and attack. _

_"__AH!" I hear Annie scream. I turn to look at her facing that son of a bitch that took her. A giant column air raises. _

_I begin turning only wanting to be beside her but the deformed wolf launches on me. I try biting it, trying to penetrate his skin but he's stronger. Instead he bites me at the base of my neck shaking his head. I claw him disparately but I feel like I'm losing strength. _

_Jake please protect Annie and bring her home, I say in my final wish. _

_Embry fight! He says as he tries to get to me. _

_Before I know it Paul throws his body on the wolf knocking him out from me. Between him, Seth, and Quill they cover him from me in a little perfective half circle. I stay on my back feeling like that's what I need to do for the healing process. Jake comes running my way. His giant wolf from standing near me daring the deformed wolves to challenge him. Closing my eyes I will my body to heal faster than normal pace feeling safe that my Alpha guards me. I begin smelling other sweet scents but those I know; The Denali Coven. Feeling better I stand with Jake's help. _

_I look around and see everyone fighting everyone. My eyes dart to the huge column of air blocking my sight to Annie. I limp towards in and I stare on, looking for a way to get in. I see Emmett fighting but also looking at it waiting for the perfect spot to get in. _

_But as it disappears the oxygen catches in my throat. Everything moves in slow motion, I start having palpitations as my eyes go wide seeing his disgusting hands gripping her neck in a vice grip. Her beautiful big gray eyes looking at me. _

_NO! I scream as I run my way to her. Enemy wolves cover my way fighting me. I claw their faces with unknown strength needing to be there. She can't leave me._

_"__NO!" Emmett screams fighting his way like me. _

_Her beautiful face looks on as a tear rolls down her face. I howl louder than I've ever done. I bite fiercely making the wolves whimper. I look again but this time Annie is laying alone on the frozen ground. Her skin looks paler than before. The same vampire that made us return that other time fights the bastard to the death and finally he tears the head clean off. _

_He comes charging our way. "Stop!" He shouts. "You are free. The demon that made me call father is dead. You are no longer slaves. Be gone and leave them in peace," he says with authority. The largest one bows its head before howling and running away._

_Emmett runs to her with me behind him. "Annie, baby, everything is going to be ok." He begins sobbing. His voice thick with emotion. "Daddy's got you,"_

_"__Daddy," She whispers. Her voice is so fragile that it twists my insides with sadness. Suddenly I don't feel her breathing. _

_I whimper and push her arm gently with my nose. _

_Annie wake up, I plead. _

_"__We need to take her back now," The doc instructs as Emmett takes her in his arms very slowly and runs into the forest being followed by the vampire and me._

I tilt my head to the doors when I see Emmett and Rosalie run out. Emmett holds Rosalie as she hides her face in his chest. "What's going o-" I hear her screaming in pain.

My eyes wide and worried. "He's healing her," Emmett says with immense sadness before looking down.

"AHHH!" She screams again.

My breathing is getting shallow as I walk to a wall. I cover my ears and touch the wall with my forehead. I shut my eyes. Annie. Tears start streaming down my face. My body physically hurts hearing her in pain. Sharp pain radiating my body.

I hear Nessie sniffling hearing Annie's screams and then it all goes silent. ""You may come in," Carlisle says.

In a second both of them run in closing the doors after them. "Embry you have the right to be in there too," Nessie says as she wipes the tears away.

I walk to the doors placing my hand over them. "I can wait, after all I will wait till the end of time for her,"

"It's over baby." I hear Rosalie say. "I'm sorry I failed you. So, so sorry,"

"I'm sorry too. I also failed you," I look down.

…

I had left to run in the forest and take in some fresh air but that was the worst decision in my life. In my absence Annie stood up and talked to them but she didn't feel well again. I felt so stupid for leaving. I sit on the couch all night not wanting to go anywhere else. My eyes feel heavy, my limbs tired but I would feel much worse being away from her again. I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should rest," Jake says like a friend he's always been.

"No, you should rest." I sigh rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm fine here," I look at the closed doors then back at him.

"Aright, I should patrol. Make sure everything is over," I nod. He walks up to a sleeping Nessie and kisses her on the cheek before placing the blanket over her.

The Denali are all in the kitchen with Esme whispering. My head whips up when I hear the door click open. "Rose, you need to feed," In a second Alice and Bella are on each side.

"No I can't leave my baby," She shakes her defiantly as Alice and Bella escort her out.

"Rose you need to be strong for Annie," they encourage her as they walk out.

Jasper and Edward stand next to their brother. "Emmett you need it too," Edward says softly. Emmett only nods but before speeding away he glances at the door like it hurts to leave but at the end he does.

Edward turns to look at me and nods to a question I haven't even asked and they disappear. I look back at Nessie making sure she's alright before standing from the couch. My spine cracks all the way before I stand upright. I feel like my feet weigh a ton as I walk towards the doors. Right in front of them I inhale and turn the nob. I push the doors open to reveal her lying on the hospital bed with delicacy. Her thin but perfect arms at her sides. My eyes never leave her as I walk to her. I hear the echoing of my footsteps. She's nearer with every step. I notice that her hair is shorter but she looks perfect to me. Finally near her my nostrils are invaded by the scent apple pie and rose petals. My whole being feels at peace with that scent. I close my eyes and listen closely; her heart beat is music to me. Tears fall as I re-open them.

With shaking hands I take her delicate small hand in mine. I momentarily let go from the shock I felt but I retake it wanting to feel it again. My body fills with tingles. "Annie," I stare at her gorgeous face memorizing every contour of it. Even though she has bruises she is still very beautiful. She looks very different; like a woman. My heart begins leaping. My breathing becoming uneven. Her lips are full and pouty, her cheek bones are defined. Her nose is a point; she is what I would call perfection. With my free hand I caress her face, taking a few strands of hair out of the way. "I missed you," I whisper. "Oh how I missed you," My hold her hand stronger, closer to me.

"Embry," She whispers, her eyes still closed. Hearing my name come out of her mouth is much different now. I feel more tingles in my body. My stomach in knots.

I smile. "Yes princess, I'm here." I lean down. My mouth a few inches form hers. I sigh and move to her forehead. I kiss her forehead tenderly.

"Embry, I love you," She whispers and I jolt back looking at her with wide eyes. But she still seems out of it.

I just want to jump of joy, scream to the world in happiness. I kiss her forehead again and whisper. "I love you too,"

…

I still feel unstoppable repeating the words Annie said over and over. I just want to hold her and never let go and share a love with her that can go against anything that will want to stop us. But first I need to make sure this newborn isn't a danger to the tribe or Annie. After holding her hand which felt like seconds to me had in reality been hours. My Alpha needed his beta to seal treaties, specifically a treaty with the eagles and now the newborn.

The five elders all sit in a half circle around the table. The pack around them and the newborns who is accompanied by Axel who turns out to be Annie's brother.

"Jessie Davis, do you accept the conditions or do you wish to leave and go to your old home?" Jake says with his authority as Alpha. I cross my arms looking directly at him not showing emotion.

He has black hair making his overly-pale skin pop out. His creepy red eyes look at us in wonder, yet in disgust. It must be hard for him to accept our scent. It's hard to receive his and we've had a lot of practice, but I have to hand it to him he is acting like vampire with experience. I can see he holds his breath, not like he needs it, before walking closer to the table. The pack stand closer to the Elders just for protection.

"Jacob Black I cannot return to my old home because I can endanger lives there. Here I have help. I just need to know, if you kill any newborn coming into this land why give me a chance?" I see Jake's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Because you didn't have a choice when they turn you. Also because we heard that you protected someone we hold dear and for that we are indebted to you. If you stay you need to follow the Cullen's rules with no exception. If you break them we-" he signals all the wolves present. "-end you," He stretches his hand out.

Jessie looks at it and after a few seconds takes it sealing the deal. "No, he needs to go," Collin says angrily.

The door opens with force. "No…" my neck almost snaps as the sound of that voice. I can't breathe as I see her standing there. She looks stunning; perfect in every way. Her short hair framing her heart shape face. Her big gray eyes looking at Collin with intensity. The room falls silent contemplating the gorgeous and beautiful and exquisite sight before them. "…he stays," My eyes hungrily follow her every step, her every move.

"Scarlett?" I frown as I see Jessie run to her. I begin walking to them when Jake stops me.

"Hey Jessie," She smiles to him making my body turn up in flames. I begin shaking violently. My breathing becomes hollow. My nostrils flaring.

He wraps his arms around her. Taking Jake's hand away forcefully I growl. "Take your disgusting hands off of her!" My voice bounces off all the walls. "She's mine." I say through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know same ending but I wanted you guys to see the stuff happen in Embry's eyes. Hope you enjoyed it and to THE NEXT CHAPTER! :))**


	27. Where We Left Off

Chapter 27

**Annalise's POV**

I let go and look for the source of the sound. My heart almost pounds out of my chest like if it's trying to break out from a prison. My eyes dart to every face in the room looking for my eyes' desire to find. When suddenly I find them. The pair of melted chocolate eyes looking back at me. The wind is knocked out of me. I see him shaking in anger but as our eyes lock together and it feels like we're alone in the room. My heart leaps in my mouth, my stomach churning like if I'm about to be sick. His unruly hair more messy than normal but he still looks beautiful to me. Seeing him is like seeing the sun.

I take a step forward when I'm brought back to reality by someone hissing. "She isn't a piece of property," Jessie looks at him with an angry scowl.

"Back off," Embry growls trying to control himself.

"No," before I know it Embry is in front of Jessie shaking, growling, ready to phase.

"EMBRY!" Jake yells in his Alpha voice and immediately Embry steps back giving Jessie the death glare.

I feel Jessie is about to charge but I gently place my hand over his arm. I stand in front of him; placing myself between them. First I make sure his eyes are looking at me and not Embry. "Jessie, you need to show them that you are not a danger. Please don't compromise it,"

His red-blood searches my eyes for something. "Scarlett-"

"-Her name is not Scarlett!" Embry yells.

"Embry clam down," Seth says.

Jessie closes his eyes, exhales and re-opens them. "What is that dog-" I frown at him. I hear many growls behind me. "-what is he talking about?"

I turn around. "Jake is it ok to take him now?" he seems to be between a rock and a hard place but finally nods.

"Yes, we are done," all I needed to hear for me to drag Jessie out. Before I leave I look at Embry hoping he understands what I'm doing. Then I look at Paul and Quill to back me up. They do, standing in front of Embry.

I run first as Jessie follows me. Him, being faster than me seems to be walking instead of running. "Would you mind?" I ask. He chuckles before flinging me over his back and runs even faster. I tell him were to go and before I know it we're at the cliffs. I get off and sit on the edge taking the view I never thought I'd see.

"So," He begins after a few minutes. I smile remembering the human Jessie who would start conversations like that. "Nice weather,"

I turn around to look at him standing there awkwardly. "Really? The weather?"

In a split second he's sitting next to me. "I don't know what to say. I mean Vampires? I didn't know they were real and now… I'm one,"

"And Wolves are real too," I smirk.

"Yeah, too bad they smell bad," he chuckles.

"No they don't. Embry smells of musk and wood and-I love it." I clear my throat knowing I said too much of Embry. "They don't smell bad to me,"

He stays silent for a while. "So you're a half-vampire? You smell different."

I nod. "Born from a human mother and immortal father," I sigh. "Scratch that off. Form an immortal monster,"

He places his hand over mine. "Not so immortal because he's dead,"

"How'd you know?"

"Axel filled me in when I woke up. Then your Uncles took me hunting. How are they your uncles?"

"They're brothers of my dad and mom," He frowns in disgust. I giggle. "Look, we're all a big adoptive family. None of us are actually related except Nessie and Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella,"

"Uncle… Edward and-"

"Yeah, I'll explain that later," I turn my body just a tad to look at him more. "For now I want to introduce myself. Hi my name is Annalise Sarah Cullen, daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen."

"Annalise?"

"Scarlett was the name…he…" I say in disgust and anger. "…gave me."

"Annalise," I smile as he tries my name a few times.

"You can call me Annie or Anna,"

"So Anna what else do I need to know?"

I grab my chin thinking of what else to say. "Oh, I'm actually seven years old,"

"WHAT?! How is that possible?"

I giggle at his shock expression. "Half-Vampires grow faster. We reach maturity in seven years. So I'm going to stop growing now for all eternity."

"WOW. Did not see that one coming. Anything else?"

I know what he's waiting to hear. "You want to know why the wolf act that way, don't you?" He looks at me for a few seconds before he nods slowly. I sigh. "Umm… it's a little hard to explain myself since I haven't fully understood it myself. His name is Embry and he imprinted on me."

"Imprinted? What the heck does that mean?" I can see he's getting frustrated not understanding any of this.

"I don't know what it means. All I know is that I want to be with Embry all the time since I've been back. Right now that I saw him would be the first time I've seen him close up since my kidnap." I blush a little and look at the ocean discreetly. "I can't stop thinking about him,"

We turn around as we smell a scent. "Imprinting is something strong. When a wolf imprints it's no longer the gravity holding them here but that person they imprinted on. They become whatever we need, a friend, a protector." Nessie plops herself on the other side of Jessie. "As we grow older we start seeing them a different way. We start wanting them a certain way. Imprinting comes from ancient times and it's a way they find their soul mate," She smiles sweetly at him. "My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but you can call me Ness or Nessie,"

Jessie's red sad eyes look back at me. "So he imprinted on you?"

"Since I was a month old,"

He frowns. "How old was he?"

"22,"

He scoffs. "So he's a perv?"

I giggle. "Of course not. He didn't see me that way when I was a month old. He saw me as a little sister that needed protection form evil. Now… now it's different,"

"Why doesn't he look old?"

"Like us they don't age. If they keep phasing to their wolf form they freeze there aging but if they like they can stop phasing and resume there aging life," Ness explains.

"Since you know so much about wolfs one of them must've imprinted on you," He smiles.

"The Alpha," She says with pride. I can see a small hue of a blush forming.

"That big guy? I mean they're all big but he's huge," We giggle. "Well," He looks back at me. "I can't compete with an imprint can I?"

I shake my head. "I still want us to be friends."

He wraps an arm around me. "We are friends scar-Anna" I giggle as he corrected himself.

"Good," Nessie stands. "Now that that is out of the way a wolf wants to speak with you," She points her skinny finger at me. "I'll take young Jessie to the main"

"The main?" He stands.

"The main house,"

Nessie throws herself on me. "You scared me back there but I'm so glad you're back."

"Ness-"

"-Look I don't care what happened in the past. You're here now. Let's just stay in the present and enjoy it," I hug her just as strong.

"I agree Nessie," She kisses my cheek before hooking her arm with Jessie's.

"Now tell me if he mistreats you because I will take him down," Jessie warns. I smile as they disappear in the woods.

I sigh and turn around to contemplate the view again. The wind softly blowing around me. The sound of the waves crashing. The birds chirping. The sun setting creating a soft glow to the scenery. "You're more beautiful than any view,"

I turn around fast. Embry ambles towards me with fitted jeans and a black tee. His hands nervously stuffed inside his front pockets. His brown unruly hair glowing with the sun. I bite my lip. His eyes darken as he nears me. My breathing had become completely hallow when he stands centimeters away. He tugs on my chin so I can free my lip form my teeth. "You are definitely more beautiful,"

I lounge myself on him in a hug. Squeezing him hard against me. "I missed you," I whisper as I lay my face on the nape of his neck smelling taking in his scent.

"I missed you too…" I can feel him shaking, holding back emotion. "…So much…" I take a hand full of his shirt at the back trying to feel him closer. And we hold each other for a few minutes.

We begin separating slowly. My heart jumping inside me knowing I will have his face, his lips just a few movements away. When we lock eyes I feel hypnotized. Brown intense flames trapping me like a moth. I seem to fall deeper but I let go because I know he will catch me. My lips have parted trying to fill my body with the proper oxygen. The electricity surrounding us bringing us closer like magnets.

And our lips meet clashing in perfection. My hands grip his hair bringing closer. Our teeth crashing. My body feels like it's in flames as his hands touch my back and up to my hair. Like if my body was starving for this. We let go begging for air. "I'm yours," He frowns and looks confused. "Back in Sam's house you said I was yours, I'm just confirming it,"

He wraps a giant arm around my waist lifting me off the ground. "Yes, mine." He smiles and pecks my lips.

I point my finger narrowing my eyes. "And you're mine," I point back to myself.

He chuckles. "All yours,"

"Glad we got that covered," We laugh. He pecks me one more time before he takes my hand and begins leading me into the forest.

"Were are we going?"

"As much as I want to be here with you for the rest of my life your family must be worried,"

"You're right, I need to see Daddy and Momma," he nods.

We speed walk down the forest. But I have questions. "What happened while I was gone?"

He comes to a halt. "I don't want to ruin this day with horrible memories." He doesn't look at me in the eyes, not once, as he speaks. I grab his hand as a sign to keep walking. "I don't like that Newborn,"

I roll my eyes. "His name is Jessie and you don't have to worry. I told him I belonged to you and we're just friends."

"I'm still keeping an eye on him." I giggle.

We walk hand in hand and the forest just seems more beautiful today. The main house comes to view and suddenly worried. What if Daddy nor Momma like the person I've become. No, they will love me just how I am right? I take a much need oxygen before walking up the steps of the main house. I open the door and I hold on to Embry stronger. He doesn't need to say anything for me to know that he's here if anything. That's one of the things I love about him.

Momma and Daddy are waiting for me. "Baby," She says and it's enough for me to run to her. She catches me in her loving arms hugging me tight. I feel Daddy's arms surround both of us.

"I love you both," I felt like I needed to say it. It just made them hug me tighter.

"We love you too," Momma says.

"Can't-breathe," I giggle as they let me go and they both smile.

I take their hands. "You two are my real parents; no matter what," I smile. They both look like they won the lottery. I turn around to a throat clearing to see Aunt Alice with an apple pie in her hands. "What's this?"

"Well we wanted to celebrate your return. I wanted a helicopter and dancers but all of them-" she points to the whole family. "-Voted against it. So here I am with just a pie, your favorite," she rolls her eyes.

I clap my hands. "Thank you all," I smile as one by one give me a giant hug. Nessie's turn comes around her along Jake walk up to me. I frown when I see Jake carry a box.

"Before you ask what it is just take a look," She smiles widely before joining hands with Jake. I cautiously bend down to open the wooden and heavy looking box. Opening the lid I gasp as tears pool at my eyes. "I couldn't see them without you. I knew you were coming back all I had to do was wait."

I remember that when the first movie came out I got kidnaped by that monster. "We never did go watch that movie,"

"No, but now we can and have a marathon with our favorite wolves," She smiles looking at Jake who only rolls his eyes.

"Hey Jake," Embry calls out. "A chick flick?"

Jake laughs. "The ultimate,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last words are the same words said in chapter 13 before the whole kidnapping. Hope you guys enjoyed it and REVIEW! I love your reviews.. Tell me what you want to see in the next chapters and what you think of this one :) **


	28. What We Deserve

Chapter 28

**Annalise's POV**

My eyes flutter open. I rub my eyes with the heels on my hands and I stretch. As my vision clears the soft color aqua painted smoothly on the walls greets me and I smile. Ambient noise is coming from the open window letting the summer air in. I sit up and look around. My room from the cottage. The beige chair in my vanity is the exact way I left it with my old favorite red sweater hanging over it. The morning light softly glowing, invading my room. I bring my knees up to hug them as I sigh contently when I look at the picture of my whole family in my first birthday standing effortlessly on the side table. Taking the frame in my hand I smile looking at all the grownups pretending to have a good time for me. Their smiles genuine but it seems like they rather go hunting or something. I giggle lightly as I wipe the tear rolling down my cheek. I turn when the mattress sinks momentarily next to me as Nessie moves to her side.

Her big brown eyes looking at me. "Good morning," She smiles her full toothy, happy, excited smile.

I stretch again. Yawning and throwing my body on the mattress, "Good morning," My eyes water when I'm done yawing. I smile.

The doors burst open with the sound of heels clanking on the floor. In a swift moment Momma sits next to me. Her cold hand running gently over my face. Studying every little detail. Like if my face fascinates her. "Good morning sweetie,"

I jump up and surprise her with a hug. "Momma," I whisper as she wraps me in a tight embrace.

Before I know it strong cold arms envelope us. "Daddy," I giggle.

"Well I'll go to my cottage to change," Ness says in a happy tone as she jumps out of the bed and in a blink of an eye is gone.

"How did my princess wake up today?" He says smiling as he lets go and stands next to me. Momma plays with my hair. Letting her skinny pale cold fingers glide over my light brown hair as she stares at me with a huge smile.

"Good. Better then I have in…" I close my lips regretting the words. Momma's hand falls and she looks down. "I love you," I say looking at her. Her eyes snaps towards me and her smile returns.

"Baby I love you too," She hugs me again. "More than you know."

"I love both my girls," Daddy holds out hands.

"Love you too Daddy,"

"I need to go with Edward." Daddy bends down and kisses my forehead. "See you later sweetie," He smiles sweetly before disappearing.

Momma stands from the bed smiling while looking at me. I giggle. "What?" I smile.

She shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm just happy to have my baby back,"

"Mom," I stand and hug her again. I feel like I'm walking on a cloud. I haven't felt like this in a really long time. It feels like forever really; I'm so happy to be here.

"Alright, I believe I should leave so you can get ready." She gives another light squeeze before letting go.

I nod smiling. She passes her hand sweetly over my face before disappearing out of my room. I hug myself as I twirl around to look at my beautiful room. I helped Daddy build it. Nessie helped me pick out the furniture; walking in every store and taking funny pictures. Embry helped coloring it. When I would get bored I painted his nose and he acted to be hurt but then painted my cheek. We went running around until Momma yelled at us. I wipe the tear of happiness as I laugh at all the memories.

I hop up of happiness and skip my way to the bathroom. My smile disappears as I look at the mirror. I move it side to side, looking at all the bruises that are healing. "You had to leave your mark on me," My eyes pool in anger. I close them inhaling sharply. I turn around trying to control my breathing. I turn the water and practically rip the clothes off of me. I let the water cascade over me like if the water was the remedy to erase every bad memory.

"Scarlett, you've been naughty," I hear Heaven laugh from behind the curtain. Her cynical laugh, like if she was enjoying.

"No," I say shaking my head scared out of my life.

"Very naughty. Your father won't be pleased." I keep shaking my head scared to look. I cover my ears, my body slides down until I'm sitting on the floor of the shower. Water falling on me.

"Go away," I whisper shutting my eyes. "Go away, go away, go away," I chant. I continue to chant when I feel hands over my arms. "No," I move my arms away fast preparing myself to fight.

I see Nessie. Her eyes sadden as I try to calm myself down. "Shh, it's ok, it's just me," She pets my hair. She stands and turns the water off. She comes back to me and hugs me. "What happened? I came in when Aunt Rose left to the main house and I heard your heartbeat," She coos.

"I just-just…" I look at the ground trying to grasp reality. "Why can't they go away? Why?"

"Who baby Annie? Who are you talking about?"

"…Them…" My eyes widen. Then it hits me, it's all in my head. All of it. I look back at Nessie's scared look. I shake my head trying to force a smile. "Nothing, I'm ok," I try getting up.

Nessie stands reaches for a towel. I notice she's wearing a white dress that ends at the knee and brown pumps; her long beautiful hair in a high pony tail. She wraps the white fluffy towel around me as her scent covers me too and helps me up. "Annie, you're not ok. Tell me what's going on," I look away from her face to try to untangle my jumbled thoughts. What can I tell her? She will think I'm crazy. "No I won't,"

My brows crease in confusion. "What?"

"I won't think you're crazy," She clarifies.

"I didn't say anything,"

"But you thought it," She smiles.

I look at her in the eyes. "Wait, you read minds? I thought you can only transfer your thoughts into people,"

"Well I evolved as Grandpa called it. Turns out every half-Vampire evolves at-"

"-Maturity age, Axel explained that." I stay serious again. "So that means you already know what's happening?" She nods. "Why ask me then?"

She sighs. "Because I need you to let it all out,"

Oh god, she knows everything. "Ness please tell me you won't tell them I ate humans." I walk a few feet away. I huff in frustration. They made me, I didn't want to in the beginning, I promise."

"Annie, it wasn't your fault."

I walk to her grasping her hands in mine. "Just… please you don't say anything. I don't want them to see me as a monster." I place my palm over my forehead. "And what will Embry think of me? He wouldn't want to even see me." I look back at her. "Please don't say anything…please,"

"Annie I won't say anything-"

"-Promise?"

She takes her pinky. "Promise," I hook mine as a few tears fall out. I hug her. "Now finish getting ready. Everyone is waiting for you in the main house. Aunt Alice said she was coming over here if you don't hurry,"

I smile. "I guess I should start getting ready." I stop in mid-step. "Can you stay here; I'd feel better,"

She nods and I walk back into the bathroom. I breathe in and out. You can do this. "I believe in you," Nessie says from behind the door listening on my thought.

I smile and start getting ready.

Nessie helps with my hair to get ready faster. I do my makeup making sure to cover every bruise, I just want to forget. I put on my small coral earrings. When she's done I take off my robe and put on a blush color dress that ends in mid-thigh. Nessie hands me my 5inch peep toe heels that match my earrings. I'm use to this type of clothing because I did it for Momma and always will. Aunt Alice said when I was younger that I was sort-of a mini her.

"Wow, you are not that little girl anymore that's for sure." Nessie says astonished. "Let's go before hurricane Aunt Alice comes barging in."

I nod and we walk out. The day looks gloomy, normal weather. I look up and the clouds immediately disappear. I make the sun shine hotter. I move my hand to create a soft a pleasant breeze. "This is much better,"

"Much," Nessie looks around please to see the change of weather. We walk in silence taking in the ambient noise. The sun rays peeking through the tall tree branches. Nessie begins humming and I listen.

"Ness?"

"Yeah,"

"Has anything happen with you and Jake?"

She stops and looks at me wide eye. "Why do you ask? Has he said something?"

I giggle. "Whoa, I was just asking. Why? Is there something I should know? You do know that I'm not a little girl anymore and I know more stuff…" My voice trails off.

"Annie," She gasps. "Nothing like that has happened. Daddy would've killed him long time ago,"

"True… "

She looks ahead. "Nothing has happened,"

"Yes Ness you already told me,"

"No, I mean nothing has happened. Nothing,"

"Not even a kiss?"

"No,"

"Oh," I look ahead not knowing what to say. "It's not too late," I suggest.

She blushes and looks down. "We'll see,"

"I will," I smile as she hides her face in her hands. "What if I don't know how to do it? Will I mess up? Will he laugh at me?"

I giggle as she keeps on worrying about nothing. "Ness you'll be fine. When Embry kissed me it all came naturally. You don't-"

"-Embry kissed you?! He kissed you?!"

I feel my face get red as I nod. "Yes! And it was magical-"

"-Finally you two are here," Aunty Alice playfully scowls. She smiles. That's when I realize we we're in front of the house. Too close to the hearing range of many vampires. I'm dying of embarrassment inside.

Daddy walks out calmly with a smile on his face; almost looks like he's trying hard not to laugh. He hugs me tight. "We…uh will…talk about the kiss later," He whispers.

My face gets hotter and I nod slowly. He lets go and puts an arm around my shoulders chuckling as we walk inside the house. Momma shakes her head but I can see the playfulness in it. "Embry is lucky he isn't here,"

"Momma," I cover my face of sheer embarrassment as everybody laughs.

I feel a cold hand on mine and I see its Jessie. I giggle as he twirls me around. "So how is the most beautiful girl on the planet today?"

Aunt Alice coughs to get the attention. "Excuse me; there is one more here that is beautiful on this planet,"

Jessie turns around and smiles. "You're right… Nessie how did you wake up today?" Everybody laughs as Alice fake punches him.

Daddy pats Jessie's shoulder. "I like you, almost reminds me of me," We continue to laugh. And I smile feeling happy to be surrounded by all of them; almost forgetting all the bad…almost.

"Annie," Ness calls me. I turn to look at her and I gasp at all my favorite flowers around the whole room; the words 'WE LOVE YOU' on the wall written with pink rose petals. How come I didn't notice? The beautiful aroma around the room of the flowers and the love of my family.

I turn around smiling as my eyes pool. "How-"

"-The night is surprisingly long when you don't have the need to sleep," Jessie chuckles. "Once we were done it was football all night," He high fives Daddy. Oh great, Daddy found his partner in crime.

"So…" Aunt Alice skips all the way to the couch and sits beside Uncle Jasper. They hold hands. "...How did it happen? The kiss. How did you feel afterwards?"

All the men grunt. The women wait for my response; except Momma. "Don't ask that kind of questions in front of me Alice," Daddy grunts looking away.

"Yes Alice, my Annie is my baby and I don't want to hear that," She stands next to me while petting my hair. "Not yet anyways."

"We'll talk later," Aunt Alice winks. I giggle as I lean in on Daddy. He rubs my arm reassuringly.

I turn towards Grandpa's study as the doors open revealing my brother and Grandpa laughing. Axel smiles kindly and addresses the family. He stands formally with his black jeans and a white dress shirt. His dark brown hair nicely combed. "Thank you for the gentle hospitality. You've all been very welcoming." Axel walks up to me and smiles. "And for being the family that my baby sister needed,"

I caress his cheek as we smile at each other. "I love you," I whisper to him.

"Love you too," He whispers back smiling as he wipes the small tear escaping from my eye.

"Axel you know…" Grandpa walks up to Grandma. He hugs her from behind. "This can be your family as well,"

My eyes widen as my grin grows. I look between my grandparents and my brother. He looks at everyone, at me, then at my Grandpa. "But-" He his cut off.

"-Axel, you defended my grandbaby. You gave her the hope to come back to us. You made this family whole once again. I wouldn't know how to repay you for that." He looks at the entire family as do I; everyone has a huge smile. "Axel, would you like to become a Cullen?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to say I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS! They made my day. ****Guest ****wish I knew your name I know the feeling of sleeping late because the book is too good to put down. I'm so happy you like my story that much :D A new chapter is coming very VERY soon. Please keep reviewing. Tell me what you think. **


	29. Blood

Chapter 29

**Annalise's POV**

The room is silent. Only the heartbeats of us two and Nessie are heard. "A Cullen? Be part of a real family?" He looks like a small child whose been offered a special candy. Then his face falls. "But I've done things… things I'm not proud of…" He trails off.

"We've all done things we're not proud of. But having each other has been what motivates us to keep going," Uncle Edward smooth voice says. He wraps an arm over aunt Bella who is also smiling.

"Axel," He looks at me. "Being a Cullen for me has been the best thing to ever happen. You deserve to be loved like me. To get rid of that disgusting last name and have another that you deserve."

Grandpa walks to us with Grandma behind him. "Axel Jai Cullen,"

Tears escape Axel's eyes as he looks at us all with a huge smile that can split his face in half. "I have a real family," He whispers.

Grandma walks around Grandpa and wraps her gentle arms around him. "Welcome to the family son," He hugs her back.

I place my palm over my heart. Axel is finally going to know how it feels to be in a family. Jessie stands next to me leaning in. "So he is your brother slash Uncle?" he whispers.

I slap his arm playfully. "Stop it. He is always going to be my brother."

I watch how Momma and Daddy step in front of him. "There is nothing to repay you for what you did for my daughter," Momma kisses his cheek and hugs him. When she lets go she points to him squinting her eyes. "Now that you're my brother Alice and I will take you shopping,"

Daddy steps forward rolling his eyes while patting Axel's shoulder. "Little bro, your nightmare has begun," Axel chuckles with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes," Every guy except Jessie agree in an annoying tone. Momma slaps Daddy in the gut making him grunt. I giggle.

I run to him and hug him hard. "Welcome to my loving family."

"Thank you baby sis,"

"Now you are going to have to watch The Vampire Diaries with us." Nessie has a sly grin as she stands next to Axel. "Every member of the family watched it with us. You're missing. And there is new Seasons,"

I gasp exited. "Really?!"

"Vampire what?" We both laugh as my Daddy grunts giving him a look that says 'You will be bored' making me laugh more.

The laughter dies. My head snaps to the direction of the front door when my favorite scent surrounds my nostrils. My body fills with tingles. A wave of excitement consumes me. Grandma runs down and opens the door. The scent is closer and my skin begins burning. Their steps heavy on the floor as they near us. I can feel him getting closer as my breathing changes; my chest moving rapidly. Uncle Jasper clears his throat. I look at him and blush. I forget he feels what I feel. I hear Jessie hold his breath as he moves from my side. I follow him with my vision until I see him sitting on the couch. He sits there silently now completely serious. His red eyes looking everywhere but me.

I sigh. I hear Jake. "Good morning," Jake greets walking directly at Ness.

A light breeze moves around the room showing that I have no control when Embry is close to me. "Morning," Embry greets next with his eyes directly at me. I blush as I see Embry walking up to me in all of his perfect, gorgeous glory. He wears skinny khaki pants fitting him to a T with a white v-neck t-shirt. This would be the first to see him without sweat pants. "Good morning," He whispers as he moves the hair from my face making sure nothing is in the way as we stare at each other in the eyes; into those melted chocolate orbs I can lose myself in.

Someone clearing their throat bring us back. "Morning to you too," Daddy says sarcastically.

Embry turns around quick. "Ah... yes… Good morning Mr. Cullen and Axel,"

"Better," Daddy crosses his arms.

"Much better," Axel agrees and stands next to Daddy.

I roll my eyes. "Embry don't listen to them,"

"So what brings you here boys?" Grandma asks sitting on the couch while holding Grandpa's hand.

"We all know that answer," Aunt Alice says huffing like if it's obvious.

I keep taking peeks at Embry. I want to be alone with him. "So we're leaving," I begin pulling Embry as I walk.

"Where?" Momma asks sternly.

"Momma can I go to the cliffs, please?" I poke my bottom lip.

"Um… Emmett," She says.

"Why do I have to decide?"

"Yes Annie. You can go. And Ness you can also go," Aunt Alice says with finality.

"Great," Ness says as she skips out the room after hugging everyone super-fast.

I run to her and hug her, "Thanks Aunt Alice," Then I run to Embry trying not to waste any time I have with him. I hold his hand, I kiss Momma and Daddy on the cheek, I give Axel a meaningful glance and I drag Embry out. "Bye!" I call out.

"No kissing!" Daddy yells back.

I close my eyes in embarrassment. I look back at Embry to see his face red. "Don't listen to him Annie!" Aunt Alice yells back making Daddy grunt then they start play fighting,

I ignore as I drag Embry out. I need to be away… it's so embarrassing. He chuckles all the way as we make it deeper into the woods. I concentrate on the natural sounds of the woods trying to calm myself down. Embry is still chuckling.

Farther away from the house Embry stops and pulls me into his strong arms. My body crashing with his as my breathing becomes hollow. I stare at his eyes as they've become a dark Brown, then my eyes dart to his thin pink lips. Lifting me off the ground effortlessly with an arm around my waist he gently pushes me against the tree trunk and he clashes his lips into mine. My heart pounding hard hitting his chest. Like an animal attacking his prey Embry does with my mouth. His hands travel at the sides of my body making my skin burn under his touch.

"Will he like you when he finds out you're a monster?" I hear Richard in the background. I open my eyes and look behind Embry scared.

"Embry… stop," I whisper grabbing his wondering hands. I mask my fear hoping he doesn't think it's him.

He chuckles placing his forehead over mine. "Sorry, I got carried away. I missed you,"

"But you saw me last night. Actually I should say very early today after our marathon. And we also broke some rules."

"But not having you for one second has me crazy," My heart soars. He holds me from the waist giving me the cutest smile ever. "About the rule braking… No-one will know." He smiles mischievous.

"I guess you're forgiven," I smile. He hugs me and I return it. My eyes scatter every tree, every bush. The wind picking up reminds me that I need to keep focus. No-one can know… not even Embry.

We let go. "I came to invite you to a bonfire later on today in your honor."

"A Bonfire?!" I haven't been in one since… My eyes fall.

His finger curls under my chin bringing my eyes to meets his. To meet my safe haven. "What's wrong beautiful?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. I would love to go. Actually I can't wait,"

"I'm glad to hear it. You're the guest of honor and can't miss it." He pecks my lips and sighs. "I have to go. I have patrolling in two minutes."

My brows crease. "Patrolling?"

"Yes, it's only for precaution." And I know that's all I'm getting. "I know I should've come to see you after but I couldn't wait." He smiles sweetly. Suddenly his expression turns hard. His eyes snap towards the forest. "Newbie," He nods curtly.

I turn to see Jessie approaching. "Jacob sent me saying you have to do something and we shouldn't let Anna alone,"

Embry nods curtly again. His eyes turn cold to warm until they're staring at me. He kisses me in a passively way. "I will see you later." I whisper.

"I'm counting the seconds 'till my eyes get to see beauty again," I blush before he turns to give Jessie a look and runs off phasing in the process.

"He's a bit cocky," Jessie huffs. "What happened to no kissing?" his eyebrow arches. I only smile. "Anyways," he continue to forget the whole kissing conversation. "What did-" he points to the direction Embry disappeared in. "-he want?"

"Jessie," I warn.

He raises his hands defensively. "Yes, I know, I know. Can't compete with an imprint. That doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you."

I nod as we continue to walk. "Jessie, have you thought about your family? About Haylee?"

He stops and sighs. "In Haylee all the time. She must be really sacred that I haven't shown up in school or that she can't find me in my house. My family… well it's only me and my mom and she is never around." I don't push for more information but it feels like he needs to say it. "My mom is busy traveling and having a life of a queen," He closes his eyes. As he opens them they are immensely sad. "Haylee is my only family. That's why I acted the way I did when-"

"-When we first met," He nods. "Your mom travels a lot?"

"More than any other human being. I guess it's a way to cope with my father's death and leaving her with a child to raise on her own. It also could be that she's living life as a widowed Millionaire."

"Millionaire? So Jessie is rich?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

He shakes his head chuckling. "My mother is,"

I roll my eyes. "You know that is what rich kids say,"

"You don't?"

"Nope, I'm a Trillionaire," We laugh. As the laughter dies we become serious again. "Jessie, you know you are going to have to fake your death,"

He sighs rubbing his hands over his face; I guess human traits are still very present. "I know and it will break me to see Haylee sad."

"Me too but we both are going to for her safety,"

"Can't we just tell her?"

"No! You will put her in danger,"

"I just need one more day and I we will go on with it," He says before I know it he disappears.

"Jessie!" I call out.

"He needs time," I turn to see my brother standing at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't want this for him,"

He walks down the stairs calmly. "Me neither but he is a vampire and there is nothing we can do now," I look at the direction Jessie disappeared and back at my brother nodding. "Good. Annie," He holds my hand. "I have to go,"

"Go? Go where?" I asks urgently.

"I need to go back to our nightmare to tie any loose ends."

"You're going back there?"

"I have too, we just vanished. It will look a little weird to the humans,"

"You will come back right? Right?"

"And why will I not come back? I have entire family waiting for me."

"Mr. Cullen." We smile. "Just don't take long. I will panic,"

"Promise to be hear faster than you can say my name." He kisses my temple. He flings his book bag over his shoulder and runs off; disappearing like Jessie.

"Bye," I say hoping he heard it. I walk up the stairs not knowing what else to do.

My family is still gathered around the living room looking at the news. The news anchor talks about some strange weather in Canada that came and vanished. The disaster I caused. I am a monster.

Then I hear it…"My angel is here,"

With the words I tumble backwards catching myself on the wall. Almost everybody is next to me in a flash. "NO! Don't call me ANGEL! DON'T!" I start to hyperventilate. Dots appear in my line of vision.

"Sweetie, we need you to breathe. Just breathe," Grandpa breathes like indicated so I can mimic.

"Baby," Momma's voice brakes.

"I'm so sorry Annie," Daddy looks so sad.

With my weal hand I palm his cheek. "It's alright," He carries me back to the couch. Sitting next to me he wraps an arm around me.

"You're safe now,"

The oxygen that was absent for that short while made me sleepy. "Yes... safe," my heavy eye lids close and I surrender to darkness.

….

My eyes snap open. I sit up and look around. I see Jessie staring at me intensely. "You know that's creepy. Especially with the red eyes." I try to joke but his expression doesn't change from serious. I look around to see we're alone.

"Everybody left for a grownup talk in one of the cottages." He explains. "Good to know you're feeling better," He offers a small smile. Then his lips meet in a hard line. "What happened? You scared me…"

"It was-" I stop immediately when I start smelling something good. Too good. I stand as my insides tighten. My muscles contract. I hiss bearing my teeth. Jessie stands in a flash as his eyes grow bigger; a deeper res. His lips begin curling upward. "Jessie-" I sound like I'm in pain.

"Annie, I feel like…" He trails off as his expression turns savage. I throw myself on him crushing our bodies on the marbled floor.

"Jessie you need to control yourself," I hiss, trying to control myself.

"I…" he hits the floor in a closed fist making the marble brake. "…Can't," He pushes me off.

My body hits the ground in a loud thud. "Jessie!" I stand prepared to fight him off. I hold the side of my ribs where it met the floor as I run towards the stairs.

"I'm right… here…" He says from the bottom of the stairs. I run to them but I walk slower as the smell gets stronger. My throat on flames. I grasp it swallowing the pain. "It's- Haylee," He hisses. He's holding himself on the metal railing denting it from the strength.

I hold on to it too as I hear the heartbeat pumping for what my insides desire. My eyes wide. "What?"

He gasps. "Its…Haylee…"He looks down as he heaves.

My eyes dart to the door. I hold my breath. "Hello?" She knocks on the door. "Is someone there?" she knocks again.

I close my eyes. "No," I whisper. Haylee!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it was what you expected and more...Thank you so much for your amazing and AWESOME reviews. I LOVED ALL OF THEM. They made my day, heck they made my week. SO what you think? Did you like? Would you wish something changed? What do you want to happen next? Please review. I LOVE THEM ANYWAYS! They make me happy :)) I know I take long to post but I'm having a hard time finding free space to write. But when I do I want to make you guys happy... Well Review and hope to write for you soon!**


	30. EXPLAIN

Chapter 30

**Jessie's POV**

My throat is consumed in a massive wave of pain; the inner walls clench. I lean forward dry heaving trying to tighten my hold on the railing. In reality it feels like I'm holding a string that is thinning out, almost ripping. My chest, muscles tighten; ready to pounce. I could smell the sweetness of her blood; pounding through her veins. I am slowly losing the battle. I bear my teeth as my upper lip curls upward almost meeting my nose. My eyes widen darting towards the door. I stand upright savagely looking at the weak piece of wood that I can easily take down.

"Jessie…" I hear Annie gasp. "…don't," She whispers, her voice full of pain. I growl looking at her. She is almost lying on the steps in a fetal position cupping her throat with one hand and the other on the railing. Her knuckles turn white and her fingers red as she holds on. Her face almost purple, her lips white of the lack of oxygen. "Hold…your…breath." She forces the words past her lips.

But I can't. The sweet smell has invaded me, taking control. I let go of the dented railing, it almost looks like a piece of flat aluminum foil. My chest moving rapidly; instinct taking place. My will shrinks more as I stalk the door. My slow steps elegant like a jungle cat ready to attack.

"Hello?" She knocks. I freeze in my step. Haylee. I can't do that to her! But my feet keep moving forward. With my enhanced vision I see Haylee standing directly at the door. But someone is behind her. Another heart beat in which makes my insides burn.

"Hale's, nobody is here. Maybe we should go," Princess says unsure. I can see her green eyes scan the woods, every tree as if waiting for something to come out and attack. Her back turned to me, the real danger.

My eyes land on the only one I called family. Her head bowed in sadness. The wind blows and I suck in my breath. My lips closing in a line. "This can't be it," Her voice tiny.

I can only sense, feel the soft wind blow by them. My senses heighten more already knowing what is about to happen. Her hair moving in all directions of the wind as the collar of her plaid shirt moves down exposing her neck, the delicate flesh. The beating becomes louder. I hear her vein pulsing rhythmically like a siren calling me towards it. I lick my lips already feeling my teeth sink, penetrate into her porcelain skin.

"Jessie…it's-your-family," Annie says in a sharp drawn out breath, in a final attempt to stop me. In the background I can hear her weak steps coming down the stairs trying to reach me. I no longer care. The blood is too tempting to reason; too sweet in which to pass. I close my eyes imagining the warm delicious liquid easing away the burning that feels like it's devouring my throat with its intense heat.

They snap open in the wild need. I lift my right arm with my fingers curled like a bear's claws. With a deep growl I let my arm attack moving down to dismantle the door. In a split second something hard crashes into me, my body landing on the other side of the lower level; way past the barrier that prevented me from the blood. My growl deepens in a menacing way as I stand to meet Emmett. His broad body in a hunting position; lightly crouched down, knees bent, arm on the sides with his fingers curled, his hiss lethal and his topaz eyes focused looking at my every move. I pace side to side as I snarl at him.

I stand still, tall, straight as I challenge him with my eyes, looking down at him. "Let me through," My voice unrecognizable. A few octaves deeper, but overall calm hiding away the beast.

He chuckles giving me a smirk. His stance more dominant. "Not a chance buddy,"

I smile wickedly. "Then you give me no choice,"

His right eyebrow arches as his pale skin stretches in a wider smile, as if he was enjoying it. "This should be good,"

I fist my hand, fingers almost digging into me. Suddenly he's in front of me knocking me to the ground. His forearm hard on my neck making sure I don't move. His expression hard like stone. I stare at his eyes as I begin standing from the floor. The pressure of his arm no longer there. Emmett looks at me stunned as I literally got through him like a ghost. He stands abruptly staring at me, to see if I didn't disappear. I look at my hands and arms, and then I hold my neck making sure it's still there.

I look back at Emmett. He growls as his shoulders move to the heavy breaths. He squints his eyes before punching me. Again it goes right through me like if he was punching the air. "What?" he asks. I can't explain it myself. But seeing as he can't stop me the savage frenzy begins.

I run in full speed towards the door. Haylee's back is now facing me as she speaks with Carlisle. Running through the door I wrap an arm around Haylee making her scream in horror causing her glasses to fall. "Looking for me?" I say slowly. Carlisle looks at me intensely. Princess screams and runs ahead, next to Esme.

"Jessie?" She says breathless, scared.

"Jessie, son, think about what you're about to do." Carlisle begins slowly walking towards me but I feel like I can suck the blood faster than he can catch me.

Something not as strong but determined grabs my arm. "JESSIE!" Annie yanks it away like a sticky band-aid. "Look at her!" She yells at me angrily. You can tell she's still fighting the urge but she's more controlled. Her eyes wild with rage. "She's your friend. You told me that she's your only family!" She points her skinny finger accusingly at me with an angry scowl.

My chest moving rapidly; the blood still calling me but the reason begins sinking back in. I watch as Haylee runs behind Carlisle staring at me like if I was some kind of monster. I cast my eyes down in shame. I hold my breath, and slightly look away. "Son, I think you should go inside," Carlisle says softly. "You as well Annie,"

"Annie?" Haylee frowns. We ignore as Annie takes my hand and guides me inside. "NO! No, don't leave. Can someone please explain what's going on?!" Haylee runs her hand through her frizzy, knotted hair.

"Haylee we can-" She cuts Carlisle off.

"-No," She looks at me in horror but I know she won't stop until she gets answers. "I want him to tell me,"

I look back at her and she takes a step backwards. "Haylee let him explain. You're in danger with me-"

"-Why? We were once friends…what happened to you? What happened to your eyes?" She frowns standing her ground. I can hear her pulse beating faster. I close my eyes trying to focus and not let the beast out.

I let go of Annie's hand and in a flash I'm in front of her. She stumbles backwards and falls. "You want to know?" Her hazel eyes wide as she looks up at me. I can smell Emmett and Edward a few feet away. I can visibly see Rosalie come from behind the trees running past me and stand next to Annie. Haylee's eyes are like saucers. "I'm…" I lean closer. "A…"

"Jessie!" Annie warns.

Now closer to her ear I can see her shiver in fear. "…Vampire," I whisper.

She gasps loudly as I stand straight. Emmett puts his hand on my shoulder to try and guide me away. "A what?" If I wasn't a vampire I would have heard the words.

"A Vampire!" There I said it.

My eyes snap towards Princess in time to see her fall and Esme catching her. "She fainted," she explains.

Annie stomps past me, probably pissed that I told her. She squats down to Haylee's level. "Hale's," Haylee moves away looking at all of us in sheer terror. Annie hands her the glasses. "Haylee we won't do anything to you… promise,"

She looks back at Annie. I can see the feeling of betrayal in her hazel eyes. "You are one too?"

"If you come with me I can explain," Annie stands and offers a hand. Haylee looks at me. We stare at each other for a while before she places her shaky hand in Annie's.

She balances herself; I can see her knees quivering. She attempts to put her glasses on but fails. After many tries she finally does it. Annie wraps an arm around her shoulders and begins pushing her gently towards the forest, "Grandpa, take care of Princess. Please," Carlisle nods before they disappear into the thick forest.

Carlisle sighs. "Jasper…Thank you for that," I turn to see almost all the family here. Carlisle pats my shoulder. "If it wasn't for Jasper calming you, who knows what would happen," he chuckles.

I stand silent not knowing what to say. "Haylee is Jessie's singer," Edward's smooth voice breaks the silence.

My neck snaps towards him. "What?"

He crosses his arms over his chest. "It's why you acted like that. You didn't go for Princess but straight to Haylee. Only her blood was the one calling," His eyes boring into me. "You can't even tell Princess is here. After smelling Haylee no other blood can compare."

Emmett steps forward. "He can also go through objects,"

"Go… trough objects?" Rosalie asks.

"Look," Emmett runs to me with his fist prepared. My body goes rigid, my muscles tighten. He hits me but it doesn't go through, it doesn't even move me. Emmett's hand cracks form the impact. It heals immediately but he stands stunned.

"He can control density." Edward says astonished. Everybody stares.

Emmett grins. "Great. A worthy opponent. Now, I think it's wise to take you hunting. Haylee will return and… we don't want to see what can happen," They run off and I follow. What world do I live in?

**Annalise's POV**

I look to my side occasionally to control myself. I will fight it like that day in the mall. I'm stronger now, Haylee doesn't stop shaking like a leaf. I can feel her skin has gotten cold from the shock. Her eyes down, lost in her thoughts. I can't do that to her... I won't. She stops suddenly and takes a shaky breath. "Scarlett," I hiss at the name. "What is going on?" with a finger she pushes her glasses up her thin nose. She chuckles nervously. "This is all a joke right?"

"I need to show you something,"

She doesn't move. "Tell me what's going on."

"I will but first I have to show you something. It will help to explain everything," I wait patiently as her feet begin moving, hesitant steps.

I walk next to her in completely silence. I know she's more comfortable this way. As we near our destination I walk faster making Haylee follow. Once I see it my eyes water, my vision blurry. I continue to walk not knowing if Haylee follows or not. I can hear my footsteps against the wooden sticks. Standing right in front of it I rub my hand delicately over the stone.

"What is this place?" Haylee asks confused.

The fresh hot tears roll down my cheek. "This…" I pat the smooth stone. "…Is where my mother is buried," I smile when I see fresh flowers decorating her spot. They never forgot her.

"Your mother? I don't get it,"

I turn to look at her. "She died giving birth to me. She made sure I was safe before dying," More tears roll down but I wipe them fast. "I still remember how she looked like. Her blond hair, her beautiful eyes, her gentle smile,"

"Remember her? You said she died giving birth to you," Her brows crease in confusion.

"I was never a normal baby," Her brows crease so much that they almost meet. "My mother was human but my father wasn't,"

I let her take it all in before I can continue. "Wait your dad was…"

I nod. "A Vampire,"

"So, you are-" She can't find the words.

"A half- Vampire. My heart still beats; there is some blood in my body. I can survive on either food or blood." She shivers. "But food tastes like nasty mud. The only thing I love is Apple Pie." I smile.

She places her palm over her forehead, her eyes wide. "So this is real?" Her eyes turn to me with hope that it's all fake. How I wish I can say it's all fake but she deserves to know what happened to her friend; it was my fault.

"Yes,"

"No… this kind of thing isn't real. It can't," She paces side to side rubbing her palm over her jean pants.

"Jessie went to your house because of some stupid project. Then all of this happens." She looks at me with anger. No trace of her gentle hazel eyes. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry-"

She walks up to me, shoving her finger into my shoulder. "-You did this. It's your entire fault,"

"I tried helping, I tired warning him."

She crosses her arms. "Explain. From the beginning,"

I have never seen this side of her. "My mother, Mary, had me in the forest. She hid me away from the monster, my biological father. She hid me in the middle of tall grass, green growth." I dive in the memories…

_Two fragile bony arms hugged me. Then I saw her. She was beautiful. Sure, she looked pale, unhealthy but still beautiful with blond hair and green eyes looking down at me. "So beautiful," She whispered and a tired smile appeared. "Hi my beautiful Annalise," hugged me close. "My baby,"_

I smile sadly my eyes looking at nothing really. "She was so fragile but still beautiful. She died right after." I sigh. I move my eyes back to the head stone. "I was alone, confused, scared. See, for a half-Vampire baby is more like a toddler I knew my mother was gone but I didn't know why. I woke up the next day feeling stronger. My legs move more than they did a day before. I my throat felt scratchy, I didn't know why. As I moved to get to know the world I came into, I attracted the attention of a bear,"

"A bear?" She looks scared for the small newborn Annie.

I nod. "Yes, I knew nothing of it. I didn't even know what it was called. I just knew it was coming for me. I was helpless. All I could do was close my eyes and look down, until I heard something else." I smile widely. "My Momma…"

_I jumped at the feeling of something cold but then at the same time it was familiar like I belonged. I kept my eyes closed as the cold hands cradled me like the one who held me did. This made me smile as I opened my eyes. What I saw was an angel; she was stunning that even hurt to look. Her blond hair reminded me of the one who held me but her eyes was different. Even though it looks like the one who held I knew it wasn't her. The warm thing left my eyes again. "Shh, it's alright. Everything will be ok," Her voice was like chiming bells._

I look at Haylee. "She fought the bear to save me. She took me to the house and became my Momma. At first she didn't knew I was half-Vampire until she smelled me,"

"Smelled you?" she looks at me like I have three heads.

"My Momma is a Vampire." She nods slowly. "She raised me along with my whole family and Daddy."

She walks to tree and leans on the trunk "Your whole family are vampires?"

"Not really. There are two more Half-Vampire's, but I will explain that later." She nods for me to continue. "Everything was perfect until four years ago." My hand leaves Momma Mary's head stone and I walk to a tree as well. I punch it making the bristles of wood fall to the ground. "Richard, my biological father, kidnapped me." She gasps. "He threatened to kill my cousin if I didn't go. There was no way I was going to permit that,"

"Was that the guy that went to school on your fist day?" She stands straight, frowning.

"Yes, HE tortured me for four years. Hitting me, breaking my bones; sometimes breaking my brother's bones because of me. Out of all of this my brother was the only good thing to come out of it." My eyes cast to the ground then I look at Haylee. "You remember that day you and Lina kept teasing the fact that Jessie liked me?" She nods confused. "Richard was hiding in the bushes. Jessie saw the way I kept looking at him when he approached us. That's why he went to my house."

"He was worried," She whispers.

"Jessie said…"

_"__Scar, tell me." He looks at me. His black eyes intense. "Does he hit you?" I look at him agape. I open my mouth but no words come out. He looks angry. "He does, doesn't he?"_

"When I tried shutting him up it was too late. Richard had heard everything. Jessie was determined to call the cops to lock Richard up for what he did. Richard got to him first. I begged them both to stop but Richard was…" I look down trying to calm my shaking limbs. "Stronger… like always. It all happened too fast. Richard flung me to the wall for trying to defend Jessie. I saw the way Richard neared Jessie's neck. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't…"

_I begin crying. "Please don't!" I try to walk faster but I can't. "No…" I sob. "Please," As he bears his teeth to sink them in I find strength. I don't know from where but I begin running. "Stop!" I jump on Richard ignoring the excruciating pain I'm in. I look at Jessie…_

"…It was too late," I whisper. She closes her eyes.

I see dread in them as they open. "How?"

"When a vampire bites you they immediately inject something. Too much of it paralyzes the victim too make it easier to feed but with just a little it begins changing you if left while your heart pumps." I walk to her holding her hands in mine. "I tried-" Tears falling. "-I fought so he can have a normal life… but I failed." The tears wet my face. "I'm sorry,"

Her arms wrapped around me, starling me. I take off my high heels to be a little more of her level. I lean down a little bit; she's so tiny and hug her. "I don't care what you are… you protected my friend, who is more like a brother, with your life." She lets go and looks at me with her gentle smile; her warm eyes. "And I will never forget that,"

I hug her again, carefully of course, don't want to crush her. "Thank you, I just wanted you to understand that I will never hurt you, now that you know what I am." She smiles sweetly.

I walk to my Momma's head stone. I kiss my finger tips and place them over it. "Good bye Momma," I whisper walking away with my hand still placed over it until it slips off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What can I say... I LOVED EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! Wow you guys are amazing. Please, please tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll write for guys soon! :)))))))))))**


End file.
